Heartbreak
by Dark Caligostro
Summary: Gamindustri in an alternate dimension, where the goddesses have turned dark.One boy fights to change his home for the better, while also getting to know these Dark Goddesses. rated M for language, sexual content, and there's also abuse...yeah this is a dark story lol.
1. Fallen Planeptune

Slash!

Slash!

"Damn, there's no end to these things!" I yelled as I slashed through a Dogoo. Which was a blue slime with dog ears and a tail, and yea, a face too, cause that's a thing. Anyways I stabbed through a Dogoo and it seemed like two marched forward to take its place. I swore and slashed through those, then four more marched in its place.

"Digit! You need to retreat now!" I heard a woman's voice. I looked up and saw a girl on a book. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, along with a purple robe and headress.

"but Histoi-" I began.

"No buts, besides -that- is waiting for you back at the basilicom"

" Fine," I turned my back to the Dogoos and walked back to the Basilicom with Histoire.

...

...

I sighed as I sat down in a chair in the Basilicom, it was initially a majestic tower that stood in the center of Planeptune, well not it was ruins of what it used to be. Since this is our first time meeting, I guess I should tell you about me, and where I am...

My name is Digit, and I'm 18 years old.

My home is Gamindustri, more specifically, Planeptune.

You may be wondering why the Basilicom is in ruins, to be honest the whole city is in ruins.

It happened 5 years ago...

It was a peaceful day, I was only 13 at the time, and I was walking to the Basilicom, because I had won a day with the CPU, Neptune. I had decided to walk on the sidewalks to the Basilicom, because even though Planeptune is-was a futuristic city, I wanted to take the more down to earth path. I did see several street vendors and adults getting into their cars as I walked, and I even bought some stuff from several street vendors. After hours of walking and shopping, I found myself at the foot of the Basilicom, a giant majestic tower that housed the nations CPU, Neptune. I walked in and was greeted by several staff.

" Hi there! What's your name?"

" A kid huh? Where's his parent?"

"He doesn't have an appointment does he?"

I kept quiet as several of them talked about me. I held out my ticket that win me the prize and one person, a woman with caramel brown hair and grey eyes, escorted me to the elevator. When they opened the elevator door, they motioned for me to go in, which I did, and simply said.

"Take him to Neptune."

I turned around and the door closed. The elevator then began to go up, and I looked out the window and gasped in amazement at the view below. It was night time in Planeptune and I was able to see the lights of the city. I held my ticket tightly and gulped as the elevator slowed to a stop. I turned around and the door opened. I cautiously stepped out and saw two girls with light purple hair playing video games. One of them was shorter than the other, and had two D-clips in her hair. She had a short white hoodie and wore a purple dress underneath. She had matching shoes and white and purple stockings. The taller girl had only one D-clip in her hair and wore a white and purple sailor outfit. They were sitting on the couch and e shorter girl seemed to be focused on her game.

" Come on ! Is that all you got?" she yelled.

" I-I'll show you my true power Neptune!" I slowly walked over to the two and Neptune heard me and paused the game. She looked over her shoulder with a look that...I couldn't really describe, but I'm just gonna say that it scared the shit out of me. I cowered back and The taller girl walked over to me and gently took my hand. " Hey no need to be scared, Neptune is just messing with you."

"..." I said nothing as the girl pulled me towards Neptune, who kept making the face and I began to whimper.

"Uhm sis, can you cut that out? I think this is the boy who won the contest."

"Oh! Whoops! Hiya there, my name's Neptune, what's yours?" she held out her hand.

"Uhm, I'm Digit." I cautiously shook her hand.

" So Digit, you. Have a whole day with us tomorrow, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well ya got some time to think about it, how bout you stay here and we play games all night?"

" Uhm alright."

...

I was woken up by a loud explosion. I fell off the couch and ran to the windows, where I saw a woman with deep purple hair and wearing a black suit get smashed into the windows. She flew towards me and crashed into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them to see some sort of...black substance flood into the Basilicom. I saw the woman struggle to her feet and I then saw a girl with hot pink hair fly the hole in the window. She had what looked to be a blaster that could also be used as a blade. Her eyes were a bright blue and a frown was on her face. She wore a black bodysuit with purple trim and her hairstyle seemed to be similar to-

"Nepgear!" the woman yelled as she sat up. She jumped and two mechanical wings appeared behind her, allowing her to hover.

"..." the girl aimed her blaster and the black substance flew towards the woman, she summoned a black katana with a purple blade and blocked the substance, it sprayed past her and some of it hit me. My eyes widened and I screamed in pain, it felt like something was burning my skin. I felt the substance invade my body, feeling like acid was running through my veins. I saw the woman's block begin to fail and the substance enveloped her and I blacked out.

...

The next time I awoke, the Basilicom, and the entire city, was in ruins. I looked at a nearby fallen clock, from the time it read it means it may have been only a few hours, but by the looks of it the clock had been ripped from several wires when whatever leveled the city. Neptune and Nepgear were nowhere in sight, I struggled to my feet and yelped in pain, my right leg and left arm felt like they were broken. Even still, I limped from the remains of the Basilicom. I had apparently passed out from the pain while I limped, and next time I woke up, I was in a clinic.

... My time at the clinic though...is...fuzzy...I remember being there, waking up there, living there for 2 years? I think, but I can't really remember anything from there, not even birthdays...

I had joined the Resistance, which was run by former Oracle Histoire, after I left the clinic and well, the last 3 years I've been here, fighting on the front lines to push monsters back and keep Planeptune safe.

"Digit," I looked at Histoire and she beckoned for me to follow her. I did as she instructed and she took me to a corner of the ruins that served as a lab for the scientists, various equipment worked on assemlbling and disassembling various items and Histoire seemed to ignore it as she flew to the back of the room, where a man in a white lab coat was waiting.

" Ah, so you're Digit?" the man asked. He seemed to be in his 40s, like 42, 43 maybe, and he had slick back brown hair. He held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Dr. Wayne," I looked at the table that was beside him, which had a black case with various lines, suggesting that it was a collection of pieces put together.

" So what's this?"

" We've heard about sightings of Purple Heart, and we had prepared this for you Digit, we think that Purple Heart may be in danger, do we prepared this-" Dr. Wayne put his hand on the case." This will essentially work as your HDD. This will give you a fraction of the power that a CPU has, however you can only handle so much, as you'll be channeling share energy, which humans are not meant to handle. I'd say you'd have 20 seconds in this form before you'd have to revert back to your human form to prevent injury."

" 20 seconds?" I whistled.

"You'll be stronger than any monster, and depending how you handle it, you could beat a CPU."

"Beat a CPU...?"

"I wanted you to come back because this was finished." Histoire explained.

" I see..." I grabbed the case and it disappeared, leaving greenish square particles behind.

" It's supposed to do that."

" Alright," I said. I then heard someone running in our direction. Hard. I recognized them as one of our scouts.

" *huff* *huff* Hi...Histoire..." the scout said, his hands on his knees as he gulped for air.

" What is it?"

"P-PurpleHeart has been sighted," my eyes widened.

"Where!?" I said,grabbing him by the collar.

" A-Area F-12" he stammered. I threw him to the side and ran off."Wait!" the scout yelled, but I already was out of the entrance.

With this...HDD...I could save Purple Heart. If saving her means I can fix things in Planeptune, then I will. 


	2. Joining the Dark Side

I made my way to area F-12 and stopped dead in my tracks. Before me was an enormous castle, it's primary colors being black and purple. Surprisingly enough, there were no monsters about., reason why I found it strange was because since that day five years ago,monsters controlled the streets. They had also gotten stronger, except for the Dogoos, which they only started coming in larger numbers. I walked up to the castle and the front doors opened for me. I cautiously walked in and the doors shut behind me. It was pitch black for a moment and then the hall I had apparently entered was illuminated by candles with a purple flame. I walked through the halls of the castle, occasionally seeing a painting of Purple Heart, who looked ...different. Her eyes looked sharper, and her hair was a darker purple and was worn loosely. Her X-clips remained and she had a new suit, which seemed to be more revealing. Its primary color was black while it had a purple trim and blue details, I couldn't really get a full body shot, as much of them were paintings that showed her from the waist-up. I eventually found myself in a throne room and I squinted my eyes in the darkness and heard slow clapping. The room was lit and my face paled. Lining the walls were several ancient dragons, at least 10 on each side. Then down the center was a girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes, her bodysuit was black with a purple trim. There was a set of stairs behind her that led up to Purple Heart, who was grinning as her head was leaning on her right hand.

" Purple Heart!" I said, running towards her. The girl at the staircase swung her weapon, which was a blaster which seemed to double as a sword and I dashed back.

" How dare you call my sister that!" she yelled.

"Nepgear!?" I said in shock.

" That's not my name!" she flew towards me, producing a set of mechanical wings as she flew towards me. I summoned a sword and blocked her strike. Sparks flying from our clash. We struggled against each others blades and I forced her back.

" Stand down." I froze when I heard the woman on the throne speak. Her voice was definitely Purple Hearts, but it seemed to have a cold and menacing tone. She produced two mechanical wings behind her, and floated down the stairs, past Nepgear, not touching the ground once. " So, Digit." I froze when she said my name. "What brings you to my castle?"

" Your castle?"

" Yes, this is my castle, where I , Shadow Heart am ruler."

" Is that what you call yourself now?"

" I was reborn five years ago, as were the other goddesses,"

" This didn't just happen in Planeptune!?"

" All of Gamindustri was affected by the Baptism,"

" The Baptism?"

" The day where darkness flooded all of Gamindustri and gave its rule to that of Arkan."

" Arkan,who's that?"

" The Demon King, the true ruler of Gamindustri , and also," Shadow Heart blushed as she put her hand on her cheek. " The lover of us god- no, since The Baptism we had no need for our people's faith, we are his demonesses."

" Lover? Where is this guy?"

"No one knows, I remember seeing him several years ago. He was here for only one day, and it was the happiest day of my life."

" Why are you really down here?" I asked.

" You were baptized like me, Digit, I want you to come to the Demon King's side, I can teach you about your power that sleeps deep within you." now that I was able to see her better, her new suit seemed to be some kind of dress, as there were attachments at the hips of the suit that dispersed energy constantly, making it look like the bottom of a ball gown. She slowly walked over to me and cupped my chin. "So how about it, come to the winning side?" her cold gaze was alluring and I felt my face grow hot, then I realized that this wasn't Purple Heart, but a darker version of her. I swung my sword at her and she yelped as she dodged backwards, a single strand of her hair was cut when she dashed back.

"How dare you!" Nepgear, well...I guess she's Shadow Sister now, seemed ready to attack me, but Shadow Heart put up her hand to stop her.

"Looks like you have some fight in you, very well, I'll have you join by force." she smiled slightly and a black sword with a purple blade manifested in her right hand. She seemed to disappear into thin air and she seemed to reappear in front of me instantly, I blocked her blow with my sword and it sent me sliding across the room and into a wall. Shadow Heart had a purple flame at the end of her blade and she slowly floated over to me. I managed to get out of the hole in the wall and I dashed towards her, yelling as I struck at her with my sword. She blocked the blow easily and my eyes widened as she forced me back, and it seemed as if with the same motion, she stabbed me in the stomach. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came and I felt her hand on my face as she pushed me off the blade. I fell back and she stood on my chest.

"..." I simply coughed up blood as I looked at her.

"Don't worry, you won't die, the baptized don't die easily, something like this will heal easily."

" ..."

" Now," her blue eyes seemed to do some pulse. " Sleep." my eyelids dropped as soon as she said the word 'Sleep'.

I woke up in a large bed with a black frame and purple covers. I sat up and held my sides in pain. The room was a giant room with lavender walls and lilac carpet flooring. Near the right of the bed was a black nightstand with a book on it, to the left was a dresser, and to the far left was a wardrobe and at the far right of the room was a window that gave a view of the ruins of Planeptune.I saw Shadow Heart walk into- well float into the room. She was bwearing pajamas, which I found kinda funny. She had pajamas with uhm, some kangaroo with Neptune's hair. I laughed and Shadow Heart frowned at me. She floated over to me and sat on the bed.

" So how are you feeling?" She put her hand on my forehead and I blushed, her cold and harsh tone seemed to fade.

"Uhm fine I guess." I looked away from her and she put a hand on my cheek.

"Really? I'm glad," She sighed in relief.

"Hey Nep-"

"DON'T call me that." I yelped as her cold demeanor returned and the look in her eyes sharpened.

"Uhm so why am I here?"

" You've been brought to my side, so you serve me, and so now you serve the Demon King."

"Wait a sec-"

" If you refuse I'll simply have you experience death several times."

"...fine I'll stay." Shadow Heart smiled and floated onto the bed to sit down.

" Good, I rather have you as an ally then an enemy."

"Uhm Shadow Hea-"

"You will address me as Lady Shadow Heart." she cut me off.

"Sorry, Lady Shadow Heart"

"That's better." Shadow Heart-

Smack!

"Ow! You can even hear my narrating?"

" I can."

Jeez this woman, even when she's not her former happy, energetic self still knows how to break the fourth wall.

"Into smithereens." She adds. She then settles into the bed and I get out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

" Well I think this is your bedroom so I'm going to leave." I said.

" You don't have to leave,"

" Huh?"

" I'll let you sleep here just for tonight,"

" But why?"

" No real reason , are you going to sleep with me, or Shadow Sister? Because those are the only two bedrooms here,"

"Well I-"

" Of course I can always give you a cover and have you sleep with the monsters."

"Well this place is looking better and better by the minute!" I said as I sat down on the bed. Shadow Hea- I mean Lady Shadow Heart laughed, which sounded...cute. I blushed at my thought and she seemed to not be paying attention . She pulled the book from the nightstand and began reading. I sat down on the bed and she kept reading, as if I wasn't even there. I didn't even really feel tired so I just tried to peek at what she was reading. However she noticed this and slammed the book shut, her thumb keeping her page. There was a blush on her face and her eyes were closed.

" So uh...what you reading?" I asked innocently.

" ...Why are you trying to read my book?"

" I don't have anything to do here, do you have games here?"

" No,"

"Wha!? You're a CPU how do you not have a console or something!"

" I abandoned that title long ago, and just find yourself something to do,"

" But that's just it there is-" Lady Shadow Heart sighed and looked at me, I felt some kind of pulse come from her eyes.

"Sleep." I felt my body go limp and my head hit the pillow next to Lady Shadow Heart.

This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?

"Probably." I heard Lady Shadow Heart comment before I fell fully asleep.


	3. Chew Toy

CLASH!

SLASH!

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

SMACK!

"Damn it!" I said as I held my arm. There was an Ancient Dragon in front of me, a brown, muscular dragon with yellow eyes and massive wings. Blood made its black claws glisten and a few feet from it was my sword. Blood was coming from my left arm in what felt like a torrent, I felt like I was growing weak. It began to march towards me and i took several steps back. We were by the ruins of the Basilicom and I ended up tripping because of a rock. The lizard loomed over me and i grit my teeth and closed my eyes.

SLASH!

And just like that, the dragon fell.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful long purple hair and what appeared to be black armor that looked like a dress. The woman looked back at me and smirked. I felt my cheeks go red and she floated over to me.

"You okay?" She asked. I gulped and nodded, a blush still present on my face. She sighed and turned away from me.

"Uh, thanks,"

"Geez Digit, you seem like you'll be nothing but someone I'll have to worry about coming back," She sighed.

"Hey I almost had him!"

"You say that but you looked like you were about to get yourself killed by that dragon," she sighed. "Shadow Sister," on cue, Shadow Sister, flew towards us.

"Want me to take care of the body?" She asked.

"Yes, prepare it right away," Shadow Heart answered.

" Are you guys going to bury it or something?" Lady Shadow Heart laughed and I blushed, let's just say, this woman sounds cute when she laughs, also I hope she didn't hear me say pat my head and simply let her, this woman kicked my ass in five seconds when I tried to fight her, think she has the right to do something like pat me on the head.

"I would tell you, but there really is no reason to tell you right now,"

"Ok….?"

"Anyways, Digit, you can head back to the castle, me and my sister will take care of these monsters."

"But-"

"You're in no condition to fight, so go back and get some rest. Don't be a fool and overdo it."

"Uhm, but Lady-"

"That's an order."

"Y-yes ma'am…" I sighed and walked back to the castle, making sure I stuck to the shadows so I wasn't seen. I remember hearing what sounded like a group of footsteps as I walked to my…..well guess considering my situation you could call it home. I saw a group of people in a uniform similar to mine; they wore a grey army fatigue jacket with a black shirt and khaki pants, along with black shoes. On their arms they wore a black armband with a black "R" inside a white circle. Yeah, those guys are in The Resistance, like I- er, like I was. I'm not sure how I'd identify myself, I guess as a Demon King pawn? I'm not entirely sure. I walked to the castle, feeling dizzy as I got to the door, and leaned on it for support. I opened the door and took a few steps in, the castle doors closing behind me. I felt a wave of dizziness and I ended up losing consciousness.

.

….

I woke up face to face with a woman with purple hair and blue eyes. I blushed and backed away, looking away from sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked at me, blinking slowly. She smiled at me and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She then held my face with one hand and leaned in to kiss me. My face went red and our lips brushed against each other, and then…..

 _WHAM!_

" Eh!?" I heard the door open and Lady Shadow Heart froze ,then her eyes went wide. I looked at the door and saw Nepgear standing in the doorway, wide eyed. Lady Shadow Heart sighed and removed her hand, then waved at me dismissively.

"Leave." She said.

"Eh?"

"Leeaaave, I need to go change,and I don't want you around when I do." She waved dismissively.

"Oh, alright, sure." I walked out the room, Shadow Sister looking at me as I went through the door. She closed the door behind her as we left the lady to change. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw that Nepgear was looking at me intently, only a few feet from me. She had a stare that contained pure hate, and I didn't understand why. She threw a punch at me and I caught it. Now yea, I did catch her punch, but she's still a CPU, dark version or not, so I felt several shockwaves travel through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and when i opened them , Shadow Sister had her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"Why," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did she take you in? I don't get it,"

"Not sure, maybe she saw something? She knew my name so maybe she knows something about me?"

"I don't like you,"

"Wha? why?"

"..."

"Nepge-" I felt myself be lifted up by the collar and I was then slammed into the wall. I winced in pain and grit my teeth as a crater was made in the wall. I felt like I was just slammed against the wall by a giant.

" I'm NOT her, I'm Shadow Sister, I'M the only one who my sister needs to rely on,"

"Hey, why are you getting mad all of the sudden?"

"Because! I saw you two almost ki….ki…." She seemed to be choking on her words as her face went red, and a flustered look was on her face. I grinned evilly as I got an idea.

"Yes! feel powerless as the newcomer takes your darling older sister from you! muhahaha…..ha" Yeah, so I'm being pushed against a wall by a girl stronger than me. Some people would be in heaven if they were in this situation, I for one, am not one of those people. Also I'm pretty sure I pissed her off even further just because of what I said, so yeah, I'm screwed. I squeezed my eyes shut as she removed me from the wall and threw me through it. I felt blood run down the side of my face as I rubbed my head, then opened my eyes to see Lady Shadow Heart in her underwear which, by the way, was…...yeah, purple. There were several cyan panels that hovered in front of her. She looked at me with a confused look, then her face went red and she screamed.

"You peeping tom!" Shadow Sister said.

"You were the one who threw me through the wall! Don't give me that BS!"

"I did not!"

"My fucking head says otherwise! don't play that game with me cause you already got game over sister!"

"You really know how to piss me off don't you!?" Shadow Heart, then I saw Lady Shadow Heart glare at me. So ok, _Lady_ Shadow Heart just kinda looked, annoyed, you know those things that you see in anime that suggests someone is mad? I think I can kinda see that on Lady Shadow Heart right now. Shadow Sister flew at me,ready to punch me and I got up and was about to run, then I felt a chill run through my spine as Lady Shadow Heart raised her voice.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow Sister and I froze dead in our tracks as we sensed a sinister aura from the Lady.

"Sis just let me-" Shadow Sister began.

"Shut up! get the hell out of my room, I'm trying to change for cryin' out loud!"

"But he-" Whatever sinister thing that Lady Shadow Heart was, it was definitely showing right now, more and more by the second.

….Am I going to like…...actually die if I piss her off?

"What was that...?" Lady Shadow Heart said coldly as she glared at her younger sister.

"Kuh…." I saw Shadow Sister shivering in fear, which was a first for me.

"Well…?"

"Y-yes sis…...I'll leave."Shadow Sister sadly floated out of the room, via the hole in the wall.

"As for you," I yelped and started shaking.

"Y-y-yes!?"

"..." she let out a long sigh."You really didn't have to push her like that."

"Eh?"

"You two were kinda loud you know,"

"Ah, my bad, ehehehe….."

"I found that kinda funny, you saying you'd take me away, are you a comedian, by any chance?" I clutched my chest tightly.

"That hurts my pride you know…." She laughed and I began laughing with her, so she _does_ have a sense of humor, I smiled.

"Yeah, I do have a sense of humor, just that not a lot of people bother to figure it out."

Shit, she really does break the fourth wall a lot.

"That I do,"

"I also like how we're having a friendly conversation while you're in your underwear." Lady Shadow Heart's face then went red.

"..."

"Thank you for the view!" I gave her a thumbs up. I felt like that sinister _thing_ inside her resurfaced just now.

"You…...youuuu….." Then I heard the door open. Shadow Sister went into the room with her head down and her eyes downcast.

"Sis….I'll take Digi-" She looked up and then saw the scene. I don't know how to describe the face she made but uhm, I'll just like post it later in the Authors Note, breaking the fourth wall is fun! But yea, she slowly backed away and closed the door. Then I heard her running away, that's some pretty heavy running. Lady Shadow Heart floated over to me, then picked me up by the collar.

I think I know where this is going…..

She punched me in the face so hard, there was a ripple effect of pain throughout my body. I flew through the door like a bullet and crashed through several walls. I sat up in the rubble and held my sides. Damn, I got one durable body.

"Stay out of my room you pervert!" I heard her yell.

"But wasn't her sister the one who threw me through the wall in the first place….?" I laughed weakly. I looked at where I had ended up, then my face paled because when I looked up, I saw an Ancient Dragon looking down at me. I did a backflip and slid back, my sword ready, and I found something…...strange. The dragon wasn't moving, in fact, it was just in one pose as if it was pouncing on its prey, yeah if you think the way I'm explaining it sounds weird, then imagine how weird it looks for me to be seeing this. I then felt pain through all my body and sank to me knees. "Damn…...I'm not their punching bag for crying out loud….I don't know who's worse; the girl who slammed me against a wall: twice and made me feel like I was thrown by a giant, or the woman who punched me once, and made me feel like I was a bullet shot from a gun." yeah that's dumb I know what's worse just humor me here.

I fell over on my side and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. I should probably think of something else, to keep my mind off it, so I did start thinking of something else….problem is that I started thinking of the view I was given earlier, her porcelain skin, her azure eyes, that beautiful, long amethyst hair of hers, the surprised expression…...shit...my nose is bleeding, nope, thats it, im passing ou-

….

I woke up to find myself looking up at Lady Shadow Heart, who had a worried look on her face.

"...Uh….hi…"

"You okay? fel like I may have punched you too hard,"

"I'm fine, my body doesn't want to move, but I'm fine." She laughed and I sighed.

"What?"

"Did you really have to punch me through a wal- well you punched me through several walls."

"You walked in on me,"

"Your sister threw me through the wall, how am I not dead!?" She sighed, and I noticed her face was slightly red.

"I already told you, since you were baptized you're not going to die as easily as most humans will."

"Right…."

"Anyways, since you're now up, and since you work for me now, we need to change your clothes."

" Why? what's wrong with my cur-"

"They're the clothes of The Resistance."

"Right…."

" Sadly, there are no clothing stores that are in business in Planeptune, so I'm going to send you over to Lastation,"

"You're going to fly me there?"

"No, my sister is,"

"What!?" I jolted up, realizing that this woman is probably trying to kill me."Are you insane she's gonna kill me!"

"She's not that bad,"

"She threw me through a wall!"

"If I tell her to take you, she'll take you, and I'm 93.1% certain she won't lay a hand on you."

"...So there's a 6.9% chance she'll say fuck it and snap me like a twig."

"Okay, 88.7%"

"You just went down 4.4%!"

"...40 % chance"

"What the hell woman!"

"Anyways there's a 20% chance you'll come out unscathed."

"I don't like these odds!"

"Deal with it."

"You're not guaranteeing my safety, are you?"

"Never will,"

"..." I sulked as I walked towards the throne room, where I would expect to see Shadow Sister. Lady Shadow Heart flew over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Also, I want you to be careful in Lastation,"

"Why?" I looked back to her and asked.

" I don't know anything about what has happened these past five years there, so you need to be careful, I want you to come back in one piece."

"Huh? why?"

"Because you're my responsibility now, and I'll take care of you since you're one of my own." I blushed at her words and she also blushed, then looked away.

"...Lady Shadow Heart,"

"Understand?" She looked back at me, and her eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"Y...yeah, alright," I said as I went to find her sister, the one who's probably going to snap me in half like a twig...*sigh* this is my life now I guess.

 **Doo dooo dooo doooo do!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Digit: This is DigiStation! The Authors Note for this series,**

 **DarkCaligo: Haiiii!**

 **Digit: (Laughs) Alright, so today our guest here is DarkCaligo, otherwise known as me, the one who writes the fourth wall for this series.**

 **DarkCaligo: -rubs neck- hahaha, yep that's me.**

 **Digit: Anything you can tell us about, what made you start Heartbreak?**

 **DarkCaligo: Kinda depressing actually, I got dumped one day , and I had writers block for a while, so I decided to turn to writing to work stuff out.**

 **Digit: Ah…..sorry to hear that**

 **DarkCaligo: It's no big deal, besides, I was able to put together this fanfic, I've been wanting to write a HDN fic for a while, and Demon King Arkan has been a OC for a long time, also I've been watching a playthrough of Nep VII so I decided to add a new dimension.**

 **Digit: Anything you can tell us about our dimension?**

 **DarkCaligo: In the string of Neptunia Dimensions we have the HyperDimension A( first game dimension) Hyperdimension B(mk2 and onwards) Ultradimension(V exclusive) if I remember right there's Superdimension, which I think is both Re;Birth1 and Re;Birth2. Well Heartbreak, since this is a corrupt Gamindustri, is Dark Dimension, and my japanese is crap, but think it'd be Yami Jigen or something.**

 **Digit: wait…...there's other dimensions!?**

 **DarkCaligo: yeah, there is.**

 **Digit: Other…..dimensio- explodes-**

 **DarkCaligo: Dammit! Someone get us a Penzu Bean!**

 **Shadow Heart: Oh god that reference,**

 **Digit:...-dead-**

 **Shadow Heart: Also the punch was just an anime meme of freaking out and punching Digit, I'm not like**

 **DarkCaligo: Laters, also I would have posted all four chapters at once, but like, I had to transfer the story from my iPad and I accidentally deleted this chapter so had to rewrite. See you later guys and gals!**


	4. A Caged Bird

Nepgear and I were standing outside of the castle, and well, she had a sour look on her face as she looked at me. I sighed and looked at her.

" Look all you have to do is fly me to Lastation then you don't have to see my face for a while, alright?"

" Why do I have to do it!?"

" Because Lady Shadow Heart told you to do it, and you don't want to disobey her do you?" Nepgear shuddered at, I guess the thought of what would happen when her sister found out she disobeyed an order.

"..." I looked at her with a surprised look when she offered me her hand. " It's only so I can fly you to Lastation, alright? Once we're there I'm dropping you like the dead weight you are." Jeez, that's a little harsh. I took her hand and she blushed and looked away, then took us high in the air, then flew in the direction of Lastation. As we flew over Planeptune , I saw something I didn't expect to see; lights. I thought all of the city was without power, but apparently there were dots of buildings with power all over the city.

"...must be the rich bastards..." I muttered. I thought the day of The Baptism ruined the lives of everyone in Planeptune, I guess rich bastards had their backup plans. I guess I did forget to mention this, which I should since you as a reader have very limited info on the effects of The Baptism. Since Nepgear is flying me to Lastation, I guess I should give you a rundown on what happened because of The Baptism.

First off, I learned that the Black Substance had caused a massive power outage that engulfed the whole city in darkness for several days, most refer to this period as "The Dark Days," yea real creative, I know. In this time, there was no power, which for Planeptune, the land of Purple Progreess, is kinda bad... This means that the holo tube transporters were not working, this also meant that the security systems for the shops were also not working, there were apparently riots that the Basilicom and Guild were struggling to subdue constantly. There was stuff like " Where is the CPU?" and "Give us back power!". There was also massive looting sprees, mobs of people breaking into stores and easily cleaning out stores, I heard this happened for about five days. When the power finally came back on, the stock market died, not crashed, not plummeted down, but literally died, because of the sudden loss of power, the supercomputers that controlled the stock market of Planeptune literally lost all of its data, since it was in the middle of a backup.

Next we have what people know as the divide.

This was mainly a case of separation based on faith, but it was also a struggle between the different income brackets. Yes, this was kinda a case between rich vs moderate vs dirt poor. Those who kept their faith in the CPUs were known as Preservers, since they wanted to preserve the city and the way of life in Planeptune. The people in this group were mainly those who lived near the Basilicom, so those mainly in the high income bracket, along with moderate.

Then on the other side we have the Abolishers. These were people who felt they were wronged by the CPU, feeling that the power outage was to punish them for being poor. So yeah, this was made up of poor people who lived on the outskirts of Planeptune. They were the ones who struggled to also get an audience with the goddess because of the large amount of time it took to even get to the main city, then they would have to go through the process of setting up an appointment, which could take weeks, and they would be spending weeks waiting for a audience with the CPU that may never happen, because yea, our CPU was lazy, but she was also very busy, so she made time to have audiences, but even still there wasn't a lot of time she could allot to listening to the , you can bring about your own conclusions of these groups. You can see the different motivations each group may have, me? I'm not really going to say which group I side with. But this was actually several years of political struggle between the two sides, and soon, the conflict exploded into all out war.

Yep, war in Planeptune, without our goddess to keep the peace, there was civil war in Planeptune.

This was known as the Crimson Era.

This was a two year long bloody war. I was unconscious in the wreckage of the Basilicom during the Dark Days and most of the Divide. But during my time at The Clinic, I wasn't allowed outside. This is because, the war that happened in the city was...horrifying. There were protests still, and well, the propaganda they used was downright...disturbing. Outside my room window I would hear shouting and gunshots...I'd see people get murdered for being on one side and not the other. I saw people who simply tried to escape the violence, not on either side get shot down. It was like one minute they were someone coming from a store, then the next minute they're human shaped Swiss cheese. It was a horrifying thing to see as a kid. I remember having nightmares of them breaking into the clinic and slaughtering the staff, the other patients, while making me watch. Then they'd out a gun to my face...

And pull the trigger.

Well, when I was 15, that almost happened.

Apparently some Abolishers had heard a rumor of a Preserver sect in The Clinic, so they went to the clinic to eradicate it. It was the dead of night when it happened. I was asleep when I heard yelling and gunshots. It woke me up and I fell out of my bed. I heard loud banging on my door and my brain immediately told me what was happening. I quickly looked around and ran to the bathroom connected to my room, quietly closed the door, locked it and shut the lights off. I looked through a ... I guess you call it a peephole? The little thing you look through and you can see who's at the other side of the lens. I saw several people dressed in black and wearing red armbands that had a "A" on it walk into my room. They poked around my room, occasionally throwing some stuff aside. I heard them yelling and they threw the door to my closet open, and then unloaded a clip in there. I wanted to scream but I covered my mouth. I was shivering from freaking out, knowing that all they needed to do was break into the bathroom and that I'd be killed without a second thought. I heard their footsteps leave the room and I kept shaking, not wanting to leave the bathroom. I stayed in there for...well when I was rescued, they said I had been in there for 4 days, I was really thin too. And I was taken to a refugee camp where I hid out for the rest of that year...until I found The Resistance.

By the time I had found The Resistance, the Crimson Era had ended. Apparently the Preservers had wiped out the leader of the Abolishers and forced them to surrender. The Resistance was a group of people from both sides who wanted to keep Planeptune from falling to monsters. I remember when I was at a recruitment meeting I had met a fairy with blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing what I guess was a purple graduate robe. It was purple in color and had gold accents. She also floated on a open book and wore what makes me think of a white nurse cap with a purple "N" on it. I remember that she was Planeptune's Oracle and Head of the Guild before The Baptism. I wondered what she was doing in the resistance. I was only fifteen at the time, and it amazed me that such a small ...thing was so smart.

" Uhm, so you're Histoire?" I asked.

" Of course I am, ' ^ ' , and you are?" Her voice was that of a child, though she did look to be older than what her voice would suggest

" I'm Digit..."

" ' o ' So you're the boy who was rescued from Nakigawa Clinic after that shooting."

" Ah...you know of me?"

" ^ w ^ Mhm, that makes introductions easier."

" ..."

" o .o Something wrong?"

" Uh, no..."

" You're only a kid, are you sure you want to join the resistance? You still have a childhood, if you join, you'd be missing out on that . w . ." my eyes widened. What she said was true, but...l felt like I needed to do this, I wanted to become stronger, so I could one day fix Planeptune.

" I-I'll join..."

" Alright...but because you're so young I'm not going to put you on the front lines just yet."

So for the next two years, I trained in The Resistance. This wasn't easy mind you, I ended up feeling like I was going to die several times, their training was very physically demanding. I'm not strong, or even that smart, but what I am, is fucking stubborn. I told Histoire when I started my training that I wouldn't quit, no matter how hard it got. There were several times I could have died, but I managed to push through in the end.

So my question is...recalling this. Why didn't I push through in my fight with Lady Shadow Heart?

When she stabbed me, why didn't I fight back? I mean a normal person would have been screaming, and trust me I tried, but it just wasn't happening, but I should have at least tried to fight back. Was it because she's a goddess? I'm not really sure. I managed to finish my training at the age of 17, I was the youngest in my unit, probably the youngest in history. I remember during my time in training I'd see other kids my age enjoying their youth, but well, I just felt that with the way things are now, I couldn't enjoy my youth even if I really tried. So yeah, I never got to experience having my senior prom, driving my first car. Well, I've driven this artifact called an army buggy, but meh. I never was able to go to high school, so no senior prom, no first kiss. No anything, all it was was train, day and night. Those years of training were basically laughed at when Lady Shadow Heart took me out in about five seconds. For the final year of the five years after The Baptism, I spent my time putting my training to use. I led a group of monster hunters called "Busters". Our mission, obviously, was to hunt monsters. We were also to find those who lived in the ruins of the city and bring them back to The Resistance base in order to give them a better living area. And well, I guess that about catches you up to what happened.

Good thing too, because Nepgear just landed me in Lastation, which...I've never been to Lastation, but I don't think it initially looked like this. It was In better shape than Planeptune, by a long stretch. Various buildings towered over the streets, most of them black with white outlining. I saw various people wandering the streets, walking in and out of the coverage of the street lights, yea, it was night time right now. Anyways, I walked down the street, well actually I'm lying, I'm on a sidewalk, cuz I don't want to get hit by a car or something. But yea, so I'm on the sidewalk, realizing I'm in a foreign nation and I forgot to ask Lady Shadow Heart where a clothing store was. I had my own money, that wasn't the problem, but I ...didn't know where a hotel was...fuck. And it's the middle of the night, I better not get fucking mugged. I felt like my face as going to do one of Histoire's emotes. I was walking for about...I think 30 minutes? I was several blocks from where I entered and I sat against a wall to rest. I let out a sigh.

" Where am I supposed to stay..." I said, yawning. I checked my surroundings, I was in a part of the city that seemed to be some sort of shopping district, I saw that the lights were off in this part of Lastation , except for the street lights. I sighed and lightly hit the back of my head against the wall. My eyes widened as I realized something; it's...I looked at a nearby clock. About 11 p.m. The lights are off, and the stores in this area are closed. Now if you don't find anything wrong with these circumstances, then sorry to say, you might not be the sharpest tool in the shed. not sure how things are in Lastation, but in Planeptune, I at least learned that if your lights are off and it's late at night.

CRASH!

I heard the sound of glass shatter as someone ran into the store across the street from me. I heard an alarm go off in the distance. I ran over to the store and noticed it was a jewelry store.

'Of course a jewelry store.' I face palmed. I waited by the door and waited for the robber to come out. After a few minutes the door opened and I lunged at the man from behind, locking my forearms around him and pulling up. The man dropped the jewelry and elbowed me in the stomach. I staggered backwards and he turned around to punch me in the stomach. I sank to my knees and he kneed me in the face, sending me sliding back a few feet. I put my hand on my face as I felt fresh blood trickle from my nose. He ran over to me with a knife in hand and tried to stab me in the chest, I intercepted it with my hand, yea that's right, I fucking grabbed the blade before it could stab me. Yea I know I'm smart, letting my hand feel like it was set ablaze by god knows what. I yelled in pain and yanked it from his grasp, sending the knife sliding from us. He ran for the knife and I tripped him, then I jumped on his back, one eye closed because there was also blood coming from my forehead, and pulled his arms behind his back. He struggled under me and I simply pulled on his arms, he cried out in pain and I grit my teeth, trying to stay conscious. I might sound calm when saying all this, but I'm fact, there was a lot, I mean A LOT of blood coming from my hand and my face. The guys sleeve I was holding on to with my right hand was basically soaked with blood. I felt like we stayed that way for an hour before I heard a woman's voice.

" Stop right there you two!" I looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman with curly silvery hair worn in pigtails glaring at us. She had bright green eyes with power button symbols and she wore a skin suit that was black with grey and white detailing. Not to mention she had a big, and I mean very BIG gun that she casually handled with one hand. she floated a few inches off of the ground, and she looked at us, then saw the jewelry on the ground.

"Uhm...hi." I said meekly.

"You two are under arrest,"

"Heh!? Why me?"

" Be quiet, we'll hear your story at the Manor, as for you." She looked at the jewel thief. " You don't learn do you? You just got released last week,and you're already on your way back."

"..." the jewel thief said nothing. The woman then pointed the behemoth of a gun at us and I gulped.

" you can get off of him, thank you for subduing him,but I'll take it from here."

"Alright," I got off of the thief and he stood up, his hands in the air.

" That's right, you know the drill," she said smugly." And you," she pointed at me." Follow me."

"Yes ma'am"

...

The mysterious woman had taken me first to some sort of police headquarters to hand over the thief, then took me to some sort of mansion. It was black mainly with a white trim that emphasized the edges of the mansion. She looked over her shoulder to make sure I was still behind her, then she opens the door and floats inside. I walked in behind her and she had the door closed. We seemed to be in some sort of lobby, there was a reception desk that had a black color to it and white cloth that was on the top. The floor was a white marble tile and there were several black pillars in the room. The staircase was black with white steps and was positioned in the middle of the back of the lobby.

" What's your name?" she asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm Digit,"

" Well then Digit, I'd like to thank you for stopping that thief earlier, he's kind of a regular at the local jail."

"Oh, you're welcome."

" I'm Ebony Sister, by the way,"

Ebony sister? Does that mean she's the younger sister of whoever rules Lastation? I think I remember reading in a book in middle school that Lastation was ruled by Noire,and there was a CPU Candidate named Uni who was associated with Lastation. I'm guessing this Ebony Sister is Uni.

"Anyways you don't look like you're from here, where you from?"

"Planeptune,"

"Wow..." her eyes widened." I heard it's been hell over there these past five years."

" it has."

"What brings you here to Lastation?"

" I need good clothes."

" I see...well then, you're in luck, Lastation has all the top brands you'll need!"

"That's nice to hear but I'm not really a brand person."

" Don't worry, we have a lot of off brand stores too, Lastation is known as the land of opportunity nowadays ,"

" Oh, ok, well that's good."

" You can stay here for tonight, I'll make sure you get patched up alright?"

" Alright, thanks. Uhm question,"

" Yes?"

" Well if you're Ebony Sister, where's Ebony Heart?" She seemed to tense up at the name.

"You mean my older sister? Don't worry, she's not important, I'm the one in charge here."

" Isn't that backwards shouldn't-"

"Look!" she pinned me to a wall, hard." Ebony Heart doesn't matter here, I do, I'M the one who enforces policies, I'M the one handling the crime flow of the city, not her!" my eyes widened, and here I thought Planeptune had issues, but Lastation... It's being run by what seems to be a control obsessed...guess you'd call her a Demoness Candidate? She let me go and sighed. " The rooms are upstairs, if you need anything to eat you can always call a maid to bring something up."

"Alright," I walked up the stairs and I thought Ebony Sister began to say something but she shook her head and kept her mouth shut. The upstairs was as clean looking as the downstairs. White marble tile with a black silk carpet down the middle. I took the first room on the left that was marked as vacant and I tiredly fell onto the bed, remembering I had some wounds I just opened up when I was slammed against the wall. I heard a small yelp beside me when I collapsed and I pulled the covers and blushed darkly; wearing a black nightgown was a girl with long elegant white hair and teal eyes. Her eyes had a power button in them instead of pupils, and the nightgown she wore was black with white frills. She looked at me with a terrified expression, also forgot to mention that the ends of her hair were a grayish color.

" Wh-Wh-Who are you...?" she stammered. My eyes were wide and I resisted the urge to gape, because she did look like Ebony Sister, but a more mature, older woman was in front of me. Which meant...the woman before me was...

Ebony Heart.

" I'm Digit," I introduced myself.

" D-Digit...so Uhm, did...-she- s-send you?"

" -She-?"

" M-my sister..." I then heard footsteps come towards the door. " O-oh no! You need to hide, now!"

" Why? What's happening?"

" She's coming!" Her sister? Why should she be afraid of her own little sister. But I was getting the feeling that if I wanted to avoid trouble, that I should hide like she told me to. I walked into the closet and closet the door quietly, then I heard the door open.

" Who were you talking to?" I heard Ebony Sister say.

" N-no one!"

"Don't lie to me, who were you talking to?"

"N-no one, really-"

SMACK!

My eyes widened as I heard Ebony Heart whimper and I cracked the door open slightly to see what was going on. My eyes went as wide as dinner plates when I saw Ebony Sister in her pajamas holding Ebony Heart by her hair. There was a red slap mark on the side of her face and tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

"Now tell me! Who was it you were talking to? And don't lie to me you stupid bitch!" This was different than the Ebony sister I had talked to, and even though she had the violent outburst earlier, I didn't think she'd be the type to swear.

"N-No one!"

"Tell me or you're not eating tomorrow!"

"..." Ebony Heart just looked at her and Ebony Sister just sighed and threw her away from her, Ebony Heart fell back on the bed.

"Fine be that way, you're not eating tomorrow stubborn bitch," she then left the room and closed the door. I saw Ebony Heart solemnly get up and lock the door to the room and then she fell back onto her bed, sighing heavily. I walked out of the closet and sat on the bed, looking at her worriedly.

"..."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you got hit, and that you're not eating tomorrow." Ebony Heart shook her head.

" It's not your fault, I should have told her, she only wants what's best for me after all.." I looked around the room as she said this, by the way I forgot to tell you the setup of the room. So the walls were a snow white, the floor was a black carpet, the size of the room...well,I'd say it's the size of a medium sized apartment. There was a black closet near the middle of the room, a white bed with a black curtain on it near the entrance of the room, there was a small kitchen area in the left corner of the room, and there was a small couch with a tv, there was also a door that I guess led to a bathroom.

" Does she just expect you to stay holed up here?"

" ...She says I should stay here because it's safe..."

" But don't you have any friends? Don't you want to see them?" She smiles and she goes to the side of the bed and pulls out a stuffed tiger, it looks like it was really loved for a long time, it also was showing its age. It was a white tiger to be exact, and it was missing an eye, and you could see the additional stitch work it needed to stay together. She nuzzled the tiger lovingly, then held it out to me.

" This is Garron, my best friend." I felt a pain in my chest, this woman is so cute, but this scene is so sad. Her only friend is a stuffed tiger? That's...really sad.

"I see," I decided to play along, considering what I just saw, this girl might be mentally unstable. " Nice to meet you Garron," I shook his paw and Ebony Heart smiled. I blushed and smiled back, and then I held out my hand to Ebony Heart, who flinched, but then hesitantly shook my hand, then cowered to the other side of the bed. 'She's soo cute...'

" I have other friends as well, you want to meet them sometime?"

"Uh sure, but I think I should probably get going." I got up and she reached for my hand and stopped midway, hugging her tiger closely.

"U-Um...could you maybe, sleep here tonight?"

"Huh?"

" It's been awhile since I was able to talk to someone like this...most of the time I get anyone to talk to me it's Ebony Sister talking down to me."

"Oh...sure I wouldn't mind staying the night,"

" Why are you here exactly?"

" I wanted to get clothes from Lastation and while I was out here, I met your sister. She's letting me stay here because I helped arrest a jewel thief."

"Oh...so you're leaving in the morning?"

" Once I get a guide, yeah." She seemed to perk up at my sentence and she looked down at the bed shyly.

"Uhm...maybe I could be your guide...?"

"Huh? Sure." She smiled, I could tell even though the head of the bear was hiding her mouth. I then fell back on the bed, yawning loudly and getting under the blankets. Ebony Heart carefully got under the covers and fell asleep and I did as well.

 **Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo! do!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Digit: DigiStation! Yeah the jingle thing changed cuz, why not, anyways, here with us today is DarkCaligo(Again) and our very own Shadow Hea- (is smacked) OW!**

 **Shadow Heart:** _ **Lady**_ **Shadow Heart.**

 **Digit:** _ **Lady**_ **Shadow Heart.**

 **DarkCaligo: (laughs)**

 **Digit: Anyways, why are you here?**

 **Shadow Heart: because i wanted to talk to you when you're not on the set.**

 **Digit: But aren't we on set right now?**

 **Shadow: this is something else though.**

 **Digit: Anyways, DarkCaligo, anything you can tell us about Lastation?**

 **DarkCaligo: just stay tuned, I think people get by now Lastation hasn't had it as bad as what do you think about Ebony Heart? I feel like Noire/Black Heart fans want to kill me now LOL**

 **Ebony Heart: -is hiding behind a wall looking at the broadcast.-**

 **Shadow Heart: ? -looks in the direction of Ebony-**

 **Ebony Heart: -yelps and hides-**

 **Shadow Heart: …..ok? I don't know what that was, but see you next time,**

 **DarkCaligo: Alright guys, I'm working on chapter 5 so it might be a while, and looks like we might have a little arc in Lastation :P I'll try and give each nation an arc don't worry. See you kiddies next time wo b!**


	5. A Day Out Of The Cage

I woke up to find myself looking down at a girl with snow white hair with a shade of grey at the tips, she was in a black nightgown with white frills, and she was holding a stuffed white tiger with extra stitching and a missing eye. This, was the Demoness of Lastation, or supposed to be at least. I got into Lastation yesterday and met the one who was in charge, Ebony Sister. My first impression of her was a stern, sensible person, but behind closed doors she's an abusive bitch to her older sister, Ebony Heart. Ebony Heart was different than the Black Heart I read about, whereas Black Heart was a stubborn, but graceful goddess, Ebony Heart was a timid, quiet and reserved girl. Unlike Lady Shadow Heart, who had an intimidating air when she so chooses to, this Demoness doesn't really seem to be that demonic. Ebony Heart stirred in her sleep and woke up, looking up at me. She had apparently nuzzled into my chest in her sleep, and her eyes widened when she realized how close she was. She got out of the bed, floating a few inches off the ground.

" Hey Uhm, Lady Ebony Heart." I said.

" L-Lady!?" she stuttered.

" Well Lady Shadow Heart wants me to address her as such, so I should probably do it as a sign of respect for the other Demonesses."

" What's on your mind?"

" Why do all the Demonesses float?"

" Oh, well, that's because of the Demon King," She blushed." He says that as beings of a high existence, we shouldn't walk the ground like mere mortals do, because we are better than them."

" I see, so that's why you're always floating." I had other questions I wanted answered, but I felt like Lady Shadow Heart would be better for answering these questions.

" Uhm, I'm going to go take a shower..."

" Alright, guess I'll leave then." I said as I got up and headed for the door.

" W-wait!" she said, flying over to me.

"Huh?"

"D-do you want to stay f-for breakfast?" she said quietly, poking her index fingers together and looking up at me shyly.

" Sure,"

" A-alright, I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll make breakfast."

"Take your time." I looked at the bed, which had some blood on it." Sorry about your bed by the way."

" Don't worry about it, when the people come in to change my bedding they'll assume I was cutting or something." she said that so offhandedly , it kinda brought a tear to my eye. I looked at my clothes, they were bloody, obviously, I looked like something out of a horror movie, but what I also noticed was bandages on my wounds. They were wrapped so nicely I didn't even know I had them on. I was wondering who put them on between when I got here, and went to sleep and realized,

Ebony Heart,

She must have put them on me while I was asleep. The bandages wre tied nicely together with a bow on it, showing she kinda used too much, but used the extra bandaging for a cute finish. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through several channels and let my mind wander. I saw a show that was about rebels in a war torn country and I wondered how The Resistance was doing. I watched an episode of the show, apparently it was a season finale in which the hero had gone to the base of the empire and had a episode long showdown with the emperor. I heard the bathroom door open and Ebony Heart floated out, wearing a white off the shoulder top with black jeans and Mary Janes. I was surprised she didn't have a processor equipped, but I guess she isn't allowed to really leave the room.

" Wait, I thought your sister said you weren't eating today?"

" She doesn't know I go out and buy groceries to keep in my room." she said as she floated over to the fridge and got several things from it. "Breakfast will be ready in just a second." She said with a slight smile. I nodded and went back to watching TV.

I flipped through several channels, looking back at the Demoness who was cooking. At first glance, she kinda does look like a house wife right now, just the way she stood, and she was smiling as she cut different ingredients on the cutting board. I was halfway through an episode of a show when she called me over.

"U-Uhm Digit! B-breakfast is ready!"

" Alright," I walked over to the table, it looks like she made omelettes. I sat down and picked up a knife and fork and began eating. Ebony Heart looked at me with an abundance of interest.

"I-Is it good?"

"Yea,"

"Really?" She blushed and shifted around a little." I'm glad...th-this is the first time I ever cooked for anyone..."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

" Ah, well yes, but-" I looked at her with a sense of worry, and strangely enough, I noticed that she had made a point to hide her hands.

"Hey Lady Ebony Heart,"

" Y-yes!?"

"...can you show me your hands?"

"..." she reluctantly showed me and I saw cuts all over her hands, luckily it doesn't look like any of them will scar.

" You worked hard huh?"

" Yeah..."

" Thank you, Lady Ebony Heart."

" Y-you're welcome-" she gasped when I started wrapping bandages around her hand. I had found some by the couch ( yes they're clean) when I was watching TV. I wrapped them so that they were fit snugly around her hands. I then let go of her hands and she began eating. I finished up my omelette and put my plate in the sink. When she finished, I took her plate and put it in the sink. I then unlocked the door and looked out into the hall, good, no one is around.

" Hey I'm going to wait out in the hall, alright?"

" A-Alright," I stepped out into the hall and waited by the staircase. I saw Ebony Sister walk down the hall, wearing a black robe with a grey circular patch that had a white "LS" insignia on it. She had her hair down, which showed how curly her hair is. She looked tired, and she mumbled something about being sore when she floated by me. I saw the door to Ebony Hearts room open and she floated out, now carrying a black purse with her. She blushed as she held the purse in front of her with both hands and looked at the floor.

' She's not even trying to be cute, she's just doing it.' I thought to myself. She then looked up at me and I smiled at her, then she looked back at the floor while blushing darkly.

"S-so do you want to get your clothes now?"

" Yep,"

"W-well alright then" we walked down- well I walked down the staircase, Lady Ebony Heart floated down the staircase, and we headed to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the voice of Ebony Sister.

" J-just going to show our guest the way to a clothing store, that's all."

" Did I say you could leave?"

" N-no but..."

" Uh you see, I asked her if she could help me with this, don't be mad at her, if anything you should be mad at me."

"..."

"Please, I couldn't just ask you to show me around, because since you're in charge here you must be very busy."

"Well that's true...I am busy...but why her?"

"Well, I like her." Ebony Heart gasped and I assumed she was blushing right now."Also why not ask a cute girl to show you around a town you're new in."

"So are you saying I'm not cute?"

"I said you're a busy person,so I asked her."

"Fine..." Ebony Sister sighed.

"Th-thank you."Ebony Heart said as she bowed.

" If you get into any trouble you're on your own."

The two of us headed out the door and I looked at Ebony Heart, who was looking at the ground. Even floating, she's shorter than me.

"So, you going to show me to a store?"

"Oh y-yea," She then looked around, then closed her eyes as she thought. "Alright, well there's a guys clothing store right around the corner from here."

"Lead the way," She nodded and walked- er floated in the direction of the store I guess, this is my first time in Lastation I don't know the streets here. We passed by several crowds of people who were walking to the different stores, we walked past the jewelry store that was robbed and I laughed to myself. I was surprised that people weren't in awe of the fact that Ebony Heart was out and about. But they gave her a quick glance, and then went about their ways.

"..."

"Hey what was that about? They should be amazed you're among them right?"

" Well...Uhm that's because- Oh, we're here," I turned my attention to the store in front of us, it was a brick building with a sign that said;

Gup

"...Gup?"

"Yeah, it's a good store, I've kind of window shopped with Garron a few times...so I know they have some good clothes here."

'She brought her tiger with her?' I thought to myself. On cue, she produced Garron from her purse and hugged it.'...Damn it should be illegal to be this cute.' We walked in and Ebony Heart had her tiger so that it was blocking the view of her mouth. A guy with black hair and a red T-Shirt with the word "Gup" on it in black letters walked up to us.

"Oh, it's you," He said to Ebony Heart.

"H-heh?"

"You're the girl who's always looking at the window displays," He then looked to me." You're her boyfrie- why are you covered in blood?"

"Don't worry about it," I laughed as I waved dismissively. The man furrowed his brows and had a worried look on his face.

"Alright...well how may I help you?"

" I need some new clothes, these are kinda...yeah."

" I see, what kind of clothes do you need?"

" Something comfortable to move in, but it needs to be good for combat,"

"Alright I think we might have something like that, about 30 different outfits like that."

"Also it needs to be badass."

"Oh, I got just the one for you, follow me." I patted Ebony Heart on the head.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I followed the man to the back of the store and he handed me a hang-up bag and I went into a dressing room.

I came out a few minutes later wearing a black trenchcoat with white lining, a cobalt blue turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. I also had black fingerless gloves with a metal plate that was over the top of my hand. I took a few steps around , then looked in the mirror.

" Yea, this looks badass." I said to myself and laughed. The man laughed and gave his thumbs up. I walked over to Ebony Heart."Yo," I waved. She looked up from her tiger.

"..."

"How do I look?"

"Y...Y...you...look" she stammered as her face went red. I laughed and ruffled her hair, then went back to the man.

"I'll take it, how much is it?"

"it's 1,000,000 credits,"

"Wha!?" my face paled.

"But since you look so good in it, I'll knock off three zeros,"

"dude, really?"

"Yea man, don't sweat it,"

"Thanks," I got my wallet from my other pair of pants and paid the man.

"What are you going to do with these?" he pointed to my other clothes that were bloody and raggedy.

"Eh, I think I'll just throw them out."

"Maybe I can keep it? This looks like nothing made in Lastation,"

"Oh, that's because it's from Planeptune."

"Whoa! For reals!? There hasn't been international trade in years, this thing is worth a fortune!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know what, I'll give you back your money, and I'll hand it to my boss for appraisal, and well contact you later about paying YOU for it."

"Well I have no problem with that, take the raggedy thing, I don't need it anymore." I waved dismissively and walked out of the store, Ebony Heart following close behind. We walked down the street and Ebony Heart suddenly stopped.

"..."

"You okay?"

"Well, I'm glad you got new clothes, and you look very good in them...but now you don't have a reason to stay in Lastation anymore..."

"Ah, well I don't have go back right away," I said. What am I saying? If I'm gone for too long Lady Shadow Heart will worry, and if I get back she'll probably kill me for making her worry...now that I think about it I'm like a piñata to them, why would they care if I'm dead? It wouldn't hurt to hurt in Lastation for a few days...right?

"R...really...?"

"Yeah, I'll stick around for a few days, so cheer up, alright?"

"A-Alright,"

"Anyways, I gotta look into findings new place to stay,"

"U-Uhm..."

"Huh?"

"M-maybe you could stay with me?"

"Ah I don't want to impose, on top of that if you point me in the direction of a hotel then I can just stay there, I got quite a bit of credits."

"B-but..."

"You could stay with me,"

"Wha!?" her face went red and I laughed.

" Kidding kidding," I saw the man from Gup walk up to me and pull me aside.

"Hey man I got some things to tell you about your clothes," He then whispered some things into my ear and I smirked.

"You mean this thing is a-"

"Yep,"

"Nice," Ebony Heart looked at me confused and I simply bumped my fist with the man and he walked back to his store."Anyways, should I escort Lady Ebony Heart back to her residence?" I offered her the chance to link arms. She blushed and took my offer.

"U-Uhm, so are we...?"

"Huh?"

"N-no! I mustn't think those thoughts!"

"Eh?"

"N-nothing, I was just...nevermind." I looked at her worriedly, and the sun was setting.

"Hey,you want to get a bite before we get back?"

"Huh? But..."

" It's on me,"

" Alright..."

'At most I have enough to really stay here for a few days, after that I got to figure out how to get more money, or I'll have to go back and talk to Lady Shadow Heart about credits...I feel like its going to be a painful conversation, and will probably include Nepgear throwing me through several walls...haha...fuck'

"Anyways, just pick a restaurant, I'll pay for whatever," Ebony Heart then looked around, then pointed in a direction. I followed the direction of her finger and my face paled. This place looked ex-pen-sive, this place, I kid you not, has six stars. That being said, Lastation doesn't seem like it was that affected by The Baptism, I wonder why. We walked into the restaurant, I felt like Ebony Heart was gently tugging me in, because I sure as hell did not want to go in. When we finally walked in, I definitely wanted to run for the hills; there was a nicely dressed receptionist at the reservation counter, to the right of Ebony and I was a bakery, where we walked in was a waiting area, then the rest was the restaurant, with the seating, and in the verrrry back I could see a kitchen. To be honest if this much of the restaurant looks this nice, then the bathrooms must be godly.

"Oh,hello, and welcome to Café de la Leon," She greeted, she then looked at us and frowned."I'm sorry, but we have a dress code for this establishment," she pointed to the other customers, who were dressed in suits and dresses.

"I had a feeling, sorry Ebony Heart we can't go here,"

"But...but...I've always wanted to go here..." it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey hey, don't cry." I said comfortingly.

"..."

" I'll go rent a suit or something and you'll wear a pretty dress and we can come back, alright?"

"You mean it...?"

"Yeah,"

" Alright..." she smiled and hugged my arm.

'More money down the drain...*sigh* I'm screwed, I'm way too nice.'

"Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Uhm...well there's a place that sells crepes,"

"I thought we'd be getting dinner," I laughed weakly.

"I want crepes..." she pouted.

"Alright, alright , well get crepes then, but we'll eat as we walk."

"Fine,"

...

It was dark by the time we got to the crepe store, and we were walking down the street illuminated by street lamps.

" I wonder if she'll get mad at me for staying out late..."

" You have some kind of curfew ? If I knew I wouldn't have let this take so long."

" No but...she gets mad when I don't check in..."

" I'll talk to her alright?"

" A-Alright..." we looked by and saw couples walking by and I looked at Ebony Heart, whose face was red like a tomato. I laughed and patted her head as we made our way to the mansion.

I rang the doorbell and Ebony Sister answered the door, wearing a robe, and her hair was down again. She looked annoyed, then her eyes widened when she saw Ebony Heart and she yanked her inside.

"Ah, wait!-" The door slammed and I was just...wide eyed. I looked around for some kind of way in, I then saw an open window...

Now if only I had some way to get in...

I then saw a nearby garden hose.

Well that works,

I grabbed said garden hose and tied it like a lasso and then threw it at an open window, I felt it tighten around something and I tugged it. I then felt that it was attached to something heavy. I waved my hand over the metal plate on my gloves and a cyan panel hovered over my hand. I then hit a button that said 'STEALTH MODE' on the menu and I became see through, as if I wasn't even there. I climbed up the garden hose and climbed through the window. I was in some kind of bedroom, it had a nice bed with a curtain on it. It had a white frame and a black curtain, I couldn't see what was inside since the curtains were closed. I walked out the room and heard hitting and screaming, I walked towards the sound of it, and I would have run like a sane person, but, in case I didn't explain it well enough, I'm invisible right now, so yeah, if I ran they would hear me, and I obviously didn't want that.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"I heard Ebony Heart scream as I saw Ebony Sister hitting Ebony Heart. Ebony Heart's face was red and tears were streaming down her face.

" You little bitch! Did I not tell you to check in every hour!?"

" I-I just..."

"Ebony Sister that's enough," I heard a new voice, it was that of a woman. She had short silver hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She wore a black suit and a stern look on her face.

"Stay out of this Kei, this has nothing to do with you," Ebony Sister glared at her. I saw the woman flinch but she stood her ground.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this, this is wrong,"

"You're turning on me Kei? " the woman gulped.

"I'm standing for what is right, because even though we're in darkness, there is still light, and if I need to, I'll be the first light in the darkness of Lastation,"

"Kei..." Ebony Heart said quietly as she was held up by her hair. Ebony Sister threw her to the side and Ebony Heart yelped as she hit the floor. She walked towards this Kei person, and I grit my teeth and clenched a fist. She outstretched her hand and a cannon materialized in her hand. I then decided to dash towards her, my cloak disabling and she fired at the woman's head at point-black range. My eyes widened as blood exploded from her head and onto the carpet. Ebony Sister grinned evilly and Ebony Heart, who was bleeding on her face and well, on her shoulders and...fuck it she has a lot and I mean a LOT of blood on her."Keiii!" she screamed.

"Her fault for turning on me," Ebony Sister said cooly, then she noticed my prescence.

"..." my eyes were covered by my bangs as I looked at the floor.

"Why are you here, you better have a good reason otherwise I'll arrest you."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"She was standing up for your sister, and you just shot her like that...Why!?" I began to shake and my eyes were wide.

"Digit..."

"I'm the one who keeps order in Lastation, I have to be in control otherwise it turns to chaos, I will NOT allow a rebellion, I'll crush anyone who opposes me," She then pointed her gun at me and I froze, remembering the time from the clinic, when I was almost discovered by Abolishers. My shaking increased and I fell to my knees.

"..."

"Oh? You get all scared when a gun is pointed at you, what a weakling."

'Pull yourself together Digit...' I told myself mentally, I was holding the sides of my head and when I looked up, I was looking at the barrel of her blaster. Her green eyes were fixated on me and she had a sadistic look. I crawled away from her, scooting away from her and she walked towards me slowly.

"Digit!"

' I have to fight...I have to fight...WHY CAN'T I FIGHT!?' I screamed mentally.

" Goodnight,Digit." I heard the gun charge up and my eyes widened.

VREEEEEE

' I don't want to die...I don't want to die... Help me...please,please! Shadow Heart save me!'

BOOM!

SlASH!

"What the hell?"

"...Is that?" Ebony Heart's eyes widened. The newcomer let out a sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it's _Lady_ Shadow Heart," She looked back at me and smiled."Right, Digit?"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Lady Shadow Heart: DigiStation, for special circumstances, I'm going to be your host for this edition.**

 **DarkCaligo: So uhm, Lady Shadow Heart, I wonder how you got to Digit so fast, I mean I know, but the readers don't.**

 **Lady Shadow Heart:**

 **DarkCaligo: huh? really?**

 **Lady Shadow Heart: No, I'll explain it later, later as in next chapter**

 **DarkCaligo: Aww but...we need something for the readers to make this edition worth it.**

 **Lady Shadow Heart: Maybe a dakimakura?**

 **DarkCaligo: Why would you suggest that?**

 **Lay Shadow Heart: it's just a joke, anyways, dismiss us, author.**

 **DarkCaligo: See you kiddies next chapter! wo/**


	6. The Broken Cage

I saw a woman with beautiful amethyst hair and sapphire eyes looking back at me with a smirk. She wore a black armored dress, I guess is the way you'd describe what she was wearing. She had a black sword with a purple blade and two black mechanical wings were on her back.

"L-Lady Shadow Heart….." I said."How did you get here….?"

"I found I was able to check on your mental state since you're someone who has their faith in me still, and I sensed your anxiety rising so I thought I'd come over and check it out, then when it spiked I decided to crash the little party."

"L...Lady Shadow Heart…...Lady Shadow Heart!" I ran at her and tackled her, she almost fell but she kept herself afloat and I hugged her, crying into her chest. She hugged me back and put my face in her chest.

"It's alright, I'm here now," She said softly. I just kept crying, I didn't think that I'd be reduced to nothing like that, but I guess a time where I evaded death, really stuck with me. She patted my back and rubbed it reassuringly.

"L-Lady Shadow Heart….." I continued bawling.

"Shh...I'm here..It's alright,"

"Agh! Gag me!" I heard Ebony Sister say. Lady Shadow Heart set me down and then produced a handkerchief from...really I don't know where that came from, she doesn't have pockets. And wiped my face.

"Just stay here." She put her handkerchief in my hand and placed her hand over it. "I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

"...Alright…."

"Oh? You think it'll only take a minute to beat me? You're one cocky Demoness you know," Lady Shadow Heart got up and a black crown appeared on her head.

"You're nothing but a lowly Demoness Candidate, the fact that you think you are on the same level as me is funny!"Lady Shadow Heart raised her voice. It was surprising but, she was actually…...like ACTUALLY mad.

"Guh!" Ebony Sister took a step back and I looked down at the handkerchief she gave me, it was a pale purple color, and had a dark purple N on it. I then looked back up to her, she had her back turned to me, but her body language told me she was pissed.

" You _dare_ raise a hand against someone under my protection, you've got _some_ nerve!"

"S-so what!? Everyone who comes into Lastation is property of me, from the very first step they take into this land they're mine!" She then snapped and guards flooded the foyer, I was surprised, I thought that there were no guards here, I never even saw them. I saw a group of them run towards Ebony Heart , I forced myself to get up and I ran towards her, then I was tackled from behind by two guards and I grit my teeth.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Digit!" Lady Shadow Heart looked in my direction and Ebony Sister looked.

"Heh, stupid bitch took her eyes off me." a beam of green light then erupted from the barrel of her gun and surged towards Lady Shadow Heart. I saw her get engulfed in the light and my eyes grew wide.

"Lady Shadow Heart…." I felt my heartbeat increase and I began shaking.

"Hahahaha! stupid bitch got distracted-"

"It's too early for gloating." Lady Shadow Heart said.

"No fucking way, where are you?" I looked up and saw Lady Shadow Heart floating high in the air, well, she was sitting on some kind of glyph with her legs crossed, but that's still floating.

"..."I sighed in relief.

"How the hell did you do that!?"

"You shot an afterimage." Afterimage? damn, she's fast.

"You dare to make a fool out of me? Die bitch!" she fired several shots from her gun, Lady Shadow Heart struck them away from her and she got off her glyph."Tch!"

"You're weak," She then looked at Ebony Heart. "Weaker than her,"

"What are you talking about!? I'm stronger than her,"

"No, you're not, if anything, you keep getting weaker than her,"

"Bullshit!"

"How long are you going to let her push you around like that?" She asked Ebony Heart.

"Sh-She only wants the best for me…."

"You say that, but don't you think Digit is a good person, and that you want to spend more time with him?"

"...Y….Yes.."

"What kind of bullshit lies are you feeding her, stop it!" Ebony Sister yelled.

"She just tried to kill him, knowing this, do you _really_ think she wants the best for you, or that she just wants to keep you under her thumb so that you can't take your rightful place back?" Ebony Heart's eyes widened.

"Quit your lies!"

"They're not lies!" She yelled at Ebony Sister, then turned back to Ebony Heart."You forgot who you are, haven't you?"

"Who I am….?" She said as she looked up at Shadow Heart.

"Don't you say it!" Ebony Sister yelled.

"Your name is Ebony Heart! You're the true ruler of Lastation!"

"..."

"Ebony Heart?" I said as I struggled under the guards. Of course I knew this, but I was wondering what was in her head right now.

"That's right…...I'm the true ruler here…." she stood up and the wounds began disappearing as she began to float again. "And I wont. Let anyone, take from me anymore!" she yelled and she was bathed in a white light. Lady Shadow Heart smiled and I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid the harsh light. When the light faded I opened my eyes to see Ebony Heart wearing a bodysuit that was similar to Lady Shadow Heart's, but she wore a black sash around her arms. Two sharp looking wings were on her back and she held a giant blade in her hand, which was black, and had a white edge. Her eyes were closed and Lady Shadow Heart moved out of her way.

"Looks like you should discipline your little sister." She floated away from Ebony Sister and Ebony Heart flew towards her younger sister.

"You think after talking to her like that she has what it takes to beat me? I'll kick her ass!"Ebony Sister started laughing.

"Quiet." Ebony Heart said, having a heavier and more menacing tone. Ebony Sister yelped and she gulped.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to-" Ebony Heart held her at swordpoint.

"I'm talking to my younger sister, who made me a caged bird." She then looked in my direction."If you don't want to fight me, then you should let him go." The guards then did as she said and backed away from me. Then she turned her attention back to her sister."Now, are you going to apologize, or are you going to be a brat?" Brat? wow, she's like another person.

"Like hell I'll apologize to you bi-" She was cut off as Ebony Heart sliced her blaster in half. when said weapon was destroyed it dissolved into square particles.

" You going to apologize?"

"..." I then saw a boy around my age running down the stairs with a knife. He was running in the direction of Ebony Heart and I intercepted him, crossing blades with him.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Blake!?" Ebony Sister.

"Leave, Ebony Heart, to do, her, business!" I said as I slowly pushed back with my blade, then forced him away.

"Leave her alone! She's my lover!" He yelled and everyone in the room froze.

"..." there was a collective silence.

Then,

he lunged at me.

We crossed blades again and his teeth were bared.

"I'll do anything to protect her!" He yelled as he began to push me back.

"Blake….?"

"I'll protect her even if it costs me my life!"

"Is that so?" Ebony Heart said.

"Lady Ebony Heart, I don't get what you're-" I began.

"If what you say is true, then put action to your words,"

"Huh?"Blake asked.

" Words without actions to back them are just nonsensical blabber, actions speak louder than words basically, so put what you're saying into action, if you're going to give your life to protect her, that means you're ready to take it for her right?"

"That's….right!" I felt myself being pushed back even more by him. I was wondering what Lady Ebony Heart was trying to accomplish by provoking him, but then I realized something when he struck at me.

His movements were getting sloppy.

He was getting desperate to kill me, every stab he took at me I managed to evade. When he was calm he was harder to read but now.

He's like an open book.

He lunged at me and I slid under him, then held my blade against his neck. He gulped and I glared at him with the most intimidating stare I could give.

"..."

"Giving up?" I asked.

"..."

"If you are then you really don't love her, do you?"

"..."

"Well?"

"GRAAAAAAAA!" he stabbed me in the leg and I swore and fell backwards. He then jumped on top of me and began punching me in the face. I grit my teeth and bit on his hand as it came close to my face. He howled in pain and I forced him off of me. Lady Shadow Heart was watching this whole thing and it seemed to be keeping her attention. I removed the knife from my leg and threw it away from me, Blake dashed for it.

"Honestly, you guys are so-" I tackled him and then pinned him down."Predictable."

"You think that with me pinned down that's going to stop me, I'll _kill_ for the woman I love, the only one who matters to me!" I looked at Lady Shadow Heart and she was looking back at me.

"Well there's only one way to stop him." Lady Shadow Heart said as she looked at me. "You know it, right?"

"...Wait, you don't mean-"

"I do,"

"But,"

"Digit,"

"..."

"No way you have the _balls_ to kill me, fucking pawn of Shadow Hea-" I stabbed him in the back with my sword to cut him off mid-sentence. He spasmed for a few moments, then fell limp.

"That's _Lady_ Shadow Heart." I said darkly."Know some respect."

"Well done, Digit," Lady Shadow Heart wrapped an arm around me.

" Blake…..he's gone." Ebony Sister said.

"And you'll be next if you don't apologize." Ebony Heart said coldly.

"I killed someone….." I looked at my hand.

"Digit, it's okay," Lady Shadow Heart rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. I couldn't believe this, I killed monsters before, but this felt….different. When killing them, they'd disappear and I knew that I was doing the right thing…..but I just took someone's life…...I did it to protect someone but….was it the right thing….?

"Digit…." Lady Ebony Heart said as I felt her gaze fall on me. I then heard someone fall on the ground and I looked up to see Ebony Sister on top of Ebony Heart.

"You think that just because you got a pep talk that you have what it takes to defeat me!? You're weak! You were once a proud goddess, at one point a proud Demoness! I looked UP to you, I wanted to be recognized by you! I wanted to know that what I was doing was good enough for you, and I didn't want to be a burden, but you know what? I now know, you," her blaster rematerialized in her hand. "Are the real burden here, I thought I was, since I was the younger sister, but once I realized I was stronger than you, I knew that I could easily take over Lastation." She pointed the barrel at Ebony Heart and I felt myself begin to shake. Lady Shadow Heart looked at me and comforted me.

"Stop….." I said quietly.

"Heh?"

"Stop….."

"Oh, you're still here, please, I can point my gun at you and-"

"I said stooooooooooop!" I suddenly yelled. I felt a wild energy surge through me and….I felt my vision go red...uh…..fuck...I can feel myself….slipping….

 **Lady Shadow Heart's POV**

I saw the boy with spiky black hair that I held in my arms grow angry, and I mean really angry. I was planning on striking down Ebony Sister myself, however I then saw Ebony Heart, and Digit, who had grown attached to her. Some energy was surging through him….something...sinister. I let him go and my eyes widened, he began to float. He sprouted black, edgy mechanical wings, along with mechanical armor pieces that floated close to his body, and when he opened his brown eyes, they had a power button symbol inside them.

"I hate you….." Strangely, his voice didn't sound like his own, it sounded more….sinister. His eyes had a wild, angry look.

"Oh?" Ebony Sister aimed her blaster at him." Just go cry on the floo-" He flew towards her, summoning his sword and he did a piercing blow that was blocked by her blaster. I saw Ebony Heart get up and grab her blade as well.

"Digit, this is my fight, you don't have to-" Ebony Heart began.

"This might be, but I'm not going to fucking stand around and let her push you around any more!" He yelled as he forced Ebony Sister back. Ebony Sister dashed back and readied her blaster, then fired several shots at Digit. He flew to the right but it hit one of his armor pieces, destroying the hip part.

"What is it he's using….? Is that supposed to be a…..HDD?" I said quietly, looking at him with renewed interest.

"Ha! What, you think you're a CPU now with that piece of shit? Please, I'm going to blast you till you look like Swiss Cheese, then you'll know what happens to those who fucking crossed me! Fucking humans need to know their place!"

"Speaking of humans, you don't seem that upset by Blake's death."

"..."

"Why is that? he loved you yet did you love him back?"

"Of course I did,"

"Then why!? Why didn't you shed a single tear when he died?"

"Because," she yelled." …..I got used to it."

"Used to it?"

"Every person I love I end up losing because of my position, I loved every one of them, but in the end they ended up dying trying to protect me, so I have to steel my heart, not only for Lastation, but for myself," She charged a shot in her blaster and fired a green beam at Digit. He was ready to swing his sword and something flew in front of him and deflected the blast, the redirected shot then blew a massive hole in the wall of the foyer.

"...Ebony Heart?" Digit said, slightly surprised.

"If you're going to fight my battles, then fine, but I'm also not going to stand by and watch you risk your life." I didn't like Ebony Heart, considering I remembered Black Heart, how she was a respectable rival back then, and when I met Ebony Heart and found she was a timid, shy girl, I was disgusted. To be honest, I want her to solve her own problems, not others do it for her. She still has some of her former pride, I see it now, but it looks like all she needs is a little push.

"So you two will fight me? Fine! best prepare yourselves!" Ebony Sister said. I slightly raised my eyebrows as she banished her rifle and a large, mounted blaster appeared beside her.

"That's one big barrel…" I whistled. I decided to get comfortable and sat back on a glyph that materialized beneath me. I'll know if I'm needed, if I am, then I'll step in.

" You two think that I'll be taken down by you two? Ha!"

"Digit," I heard Ebony Heart say to him. "I don't want to kill her,"

"But," he replied." Will she stop if you don't?"

"Even with all she's done to me, she's still my sister," I sighed. So even though she's standing up for herself, she's still weak. If Shadow Sister turned on me, I'd strike her down without a second thought. My eyes widened at my own thoughts, would I really do that? I mean, she's been by me for so long, and not once have I thought she'd betray me, but would I kill her if she crossed me? My thoughts were interrupted by a volley of homing shots being fired by Ebony Sister's …...turret? What would you call that? Digit and Ebony Heart flew to evade it and the shots homed in on Digit, creating a cloud of smoke on contact. He flew out of it unharmed, but he had wings, and ….legwings? I guess, remaining. I then saw what looked like electricity appear on him for only a second, and narrowed my eyes.

"See, that's the difference between me and you," She aimed her turret, yep, I'm saying it's a turret, at Ebony Heart. Digit flew down and tried to do a powerful diagonal slash, but she changed her target to him and destroyed his wings. He fell from midair and rolled on the ground on his sides, crashing into a wall.

"Get up." I sighed. I'm not sure if he heard me, but I like to think that he did. He stood up, shakily and shook it off, although now blood was coming from his head and shoulder. The power button pupils were gone now, but, he still looked really, I mean, REALLY mad. I felt some kind of dark energy coursing through him, it was strange, but I knew he was somehow channeling the dark power that he got from The Baptism.

"You're quite the punching bag, for a human at least." Digit smirked at Ebony Sisters comment.

"Back home I kinda am a punching bag," He replied.

"Well then, I'll turn you into target practi-" She began as she aimed her turret at him.

 _SLASH!_

Ebony Heart had slashed her in the back and she howled in pain, she looked back slowly at Ebony Heart, who had a sharp look in her eyes.

" You are _not_ going to hurt him anymore, got it?"

"Y-you little bi-"Ebony Heart summoned a glyph behind her and pinned her sister against a wall, a ripple of force was sent through the walls, but nothing happened.

"Listen, as of now, I'm taking back my place as ruler, _you're_ my little sister, nothing more, nothing less, and it's because you're my little sister that I'm going to punish you for this bullshit you put me through these past few years!"

"..."Ebony Sister really did look scared, and Ebony Heart had the tip of her sword aimed at her sister's neck.

" Do I make myself clear!? I'm going to spare your life once, but if you try this shit again, I _will_ put you down like the mad dog you are!"

"Y-yes ma'am….." She said quietly.

"What was that!?" Ebony Heart yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Her sister replied. I sighed, and looked at Digit, who had passed out, there was a lot of blood under him and I sighed. Whatever toy he had when he fought her, it's definitely broken Heart then removed her hand from her sister.

"Now, start walking." She said.

"Wha?"

"You're going to be locked up, just like the many criminals you locked up."

"I didn't commit any kind of crime!"

"You sure as hell did!"

"I'd need some kind of trial! there's systems you know!"

"Systems I hear _you_ end up walking around and throwing people right into jail! You want a trial, fine, you, Ebony Sister, are guilty of being an abusive bitch to your older sister for several years. You, Ebony Sister, are guilty of stealing my rightful place as ruler of Lastation. You, Ebony Sister, are guilty for the murder of Kei Jinguji, and the attempted murder of Digit. So that's one act of treason, and you also have homicide on your trial, any questions?" She still had her blade pointed at her.

"I-"

"You get no room to talk in this! You're done,got it!?"

"S-sis…." Her younger sister's voice had a hurt, and pleading tone."Please, don't lock me up! I-I'll be good, I promise." She hugged her leg and looked up to her while she talked. This was pathetic, the fact that she lowered herself to this, disgusts me.

"Get off of me,"

"But-"

"I said, get off of me, there's no way that you'll atone for the sins you've committed, all you're going to do is try to kill me in my sleep if I don't do this."

"Sis….."

"Get off of me, otherwise I will cut you down instead."Ebony Sister let go of Ebony Heart's leg and Ebony Heart guided her to a prison, I guess, they left via the massive hole in the wall, and I floated over to the unconscious Digit, who I picked up bridal style.

" You really are a piece of work," I sighed."I was really worried about you, you know?" I then let out another sigh, of course he couldn't hear me right now. Why I worried about him I'm not sure, maybe the fact I took him in, and considering he was part of The Resistance, he did give in easily, was he a rookie? I'm not sure, but I feel like _something_ happened that made him cave in so easily. Also that gadget he was using earlier surprised me, I wonder why he didn't use that in the fight against me, even though it wasn't much of a fight. I flew through the hole in the wall and flew us home. Where I had to keep a visitor waiting. I hoped that my younger sister was being a good host, we may be called Demonesses but we're not savages. as I flew through the starry sky, I felt like things in Lastation wouldn't really quiet down anytime soon. Even though Ebony Heart is showing she has a backbone, she's only putting in a short term, and I mean, _very_ short term fix. I don't think she really knows of a way to keep someone like us locked up.

I sighed as I made it to my destination, the window of my castle, this specific window was in the hallway my room was in. I "landed" in the hallway, and then went into my room, then set Digit on the bed. I sighed and wished that Compa was here,because she'd be best at doing something like this. But I looked around my room for some bandages and found them in one of my dresser drawers. I then saw he had bandages on, but they were torn and soaked with blood. He must have took more damage than I thought. I tried to ignore the fact that I had to strip him down to his boxers, blushing slightly as I replaced his bandages, then put the cover over him. I then looked at myself and sighed as some of his blood has gotten on my processor. I brought up a cyan panel and changed into a purple tank top with black pants. I floated over to the throne room to see my little sister and our visitor. I sat down in my throne and looked at the two, my sister floated over to the side of my throne, and I sighed. This person had come by a while ago to negotiate, and to be honest, I wasn't being too flexible.

"Alright, now, where were we?" I asked.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Ebony Heart: I'm your host for today, Ebony Heart,**

 **DarkCaligo: I was reading some comments, because I do look at the reviews, and so I was kind of having several ideas on how Ebony Sister was to be dealt wi- looks at Ebony Heart- you should leave.**

 **Ebony Heart: A-alright… -Leaves-**

 **DarkCaligo: Annnyways, Ebony Sister, I never was going to have her killed, but I was going to have Lady Shadow Heart come in and deal with her, showing she** _ **does**_ **care for Digit, how much, I'm not really going to reveal. But I also did want to have Digit fight Ebony Sister, but really I wanted him to fight a Demoness Candidate, and as for that HDD he had, well, there you go, I'm not going to say that it'll be a recurring thing, but know that it will probably pop up again in the future. I decided though, that some people probably feel bad for Ebony Heart because of the way I wrote her, and to be honest, I felt terrible for her when writing her, because Noire isn't my favorite HDN character, but I still somewhat like her. I wanted to show that she does still hold some of her former self, and I also wanted to have her stand up to her sister, because I felt like if she didn't there'd be no change.-looks around- wow I'm the only one in here.**

 **Okay, well since I have all this dialogue space to myself, let me explain to you how the corruption of the CPU Candidates personalities changed.**

 **Nepgear: She's always been kind of dependent on her older sister, to be honest in MK2 she shows progress, but she does end up becoming dependent on her sister in Victory, so it went from being dependent, to really like….not an obsession, but very clingy**

 **Uni: I made her obsessed with getting stronger, to the point where she actually does overwhelm her older sister, and ends up reversing the roles. I know people probably hated me for this, but I did want to make things interesting by making a Demoness Candidate an antagonist.**

 **Any questions, PM me, I won't give spoilers, but I will be answering some questions in DigiStation, along with there'll be some DigiStation before chapters answering some questions, if I need to, but I rather keep these short, only long for the sake of explaining some stuff I think you guys would be interested in knowing. and again, thanks for the positive reviews, I really appreciate it. anyways, rambled on for long enough, I'm going to be writing Chapter 7 now, so stay tuned kiddies wo b! Also, tell me if you like what I did with the whole, Caged Bird thing, lol**


	7. Demon King Arkan

**DarkCaligo: Just a short announcement, not even DigiStation worthy, anyways people, I'm going to start doing POV switches, while Digit is still the primary character, sometimes, being in the head of the other characters is better, being able to see it from another viewpoint. So yeah, I bet I surprised you guys when I switched to Shadow Heart's POV, I'm sorry, I mean Lady Shadow Heart, and so yeah, I'll be doing this so I can take you through different parts of Gamindustri this way, anyways I won't keep you too long, let's start with the chapter, shall we? Also I started writing on my computer to give you longer chapters, the app I use doesn't keep track of the amount of words, nor pages so I didn't know how long some of these were till I imported it to docs.**

 **Digit's POV**

I found myself inside a hotel room, strangely enough. I was lying down on what seemed to be an expensive looking couch, and directly across from me was a lit fireplace. I wonder how I got here, and I was surprised when I saw, well, me walk in front of me. He had a smirk and brushed his black hair to the side as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Hi there," He, I? said.

"Hey…..why do you look like me, and who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm just, Demon King Arkan," My eyes widened.

"You're …. the Demon King?"

"Yep."

"You look like me though so does that mean-"

"Oh no, I'm just using your look as a guise, I can't have you knowing what I look like just yet now can I?"

"...What are you after? And where are we?"

"You're not even aware you passed out? We're wherever _you_ want us to be, it's your dream after all. As for what I want, you intrigue me, boy, and I know what's on your mind even more so than Shadow Heart." I summoned a sword and ran at him, yelling as I brought it down on him, the sword made contact,yes, but it shattered into a million pieces when it hit him.

"What the hell…?" I looked at him and he still had a smirk on his face.

"This may be your dream, but you are also just a human, I'm a being of a higher existence, you think that you can kill a god who trespasses into your dreams?" I then felt his hands around my neck."I can kill you right now in your dreams, and you'd be dead in the waking world,"

"Why the hell are you here, cause intrigue isn't really a good answer." He let out a laugh, this guy is laughing at me while he's choking me? Damn, this guy is messed up. He then released me and I coughed, my hand on my neck.

"You're a sharp one alright, I like you Digit, and I know that you're a good kid, trying to restore your home to it's former glory, as for the Demonesses, there's no way to make them their former selves, they belong to me, and these past five years, things that happened in the nations of Gamindustri, have gone exactly as I thought they would." He then materialized a wine glass with red wine in it, then took a sip. "Ah, that's good." He then looked at me, and I was glaring at him with as much hate as I could muster.

"You mean…..the shit I went through as a kid was because of you?"

"Not just you, stuff happened in the other nations as well, try asking Ebony, or Ivory"

"Ivory?"

"She's the Demoness of Lowee, hell, you could ask Venom if you could ever find her, Leanbox is set up like a fucking chessboard, and it's hard to even find her since she doesn't consider herself to be piece. As for Lowee, if you're strong enough then maybe Ivory will give you five seconds to talk."

"Why did you do this? Why do any of this!?" I yelled. "So many people have died, have _suffered_ to the point that they are nothing but an empty shell that moves. Why do any of this, why!"I yelled.

"...I create the world I want, for my own reasons, you wouldn't understand even if I told you!" He yelled back. So there we were, two guys in a nice hotel room, most people would either think that this is a beginning of a bad yaoi fic and , or that someone is going to get their ass beat.

It became silent as we just looked at each other, the tension in the air was so intense that even a group of people who walked into the room would be quiet as soon as they entered, and not dare say a single word.

"So you're doing what you think is right?"

"Yes,"

"And I'm doing what I think is right?"

"Yes, I'm doing this to the world because I've suffered for far too long, and five years ago, I'm changing this world for the better, so if you want to start a rebellion from the inside, feel free too, but when we meet in battle. .destroy you, no questions asked."

"The next time I see your sorry face, I'll turn you into dust." I said in a menacing tone. The Demon King smirked.

"Well then, looks like you'll make an interesting rival, very well, I'll leave you to your own dreams, but do know, the Demonesses won't turn on me. For they love me too much." And with that, a fog overtook the room , and I saw the outline of his body disappear. When the fog cleared, I found myself in what looked like the base of The Resistance. I let out a long sigh, I have some stuff I gotta think about.

 **Lady Shadow Heart's POV**

Standing before me and my little sister was a girl with a purple graduate robe, what looked to be a nurse cap with a purple N on it, and she possessed blonde hair and blue eyes. She sat atop a book.

"（っ＾▿＾）It's nice to see you again Ne-" I narrowed my eyes."I mean, Lady Shadow Heart ^ - ^;"

"Histoire, you said you wanted information about Digit, why exactly?" I asked.

"Well you see, he's a member of The Resistance I care about, I feel kind of responsible for him."

"I see, and why do you think he's here?"

"Well a few days ago he did run off here, and I never saw him come back, and when I saw this castle I thought, maybe he came here. He ran off before the messenger who discovered this place could tell him that you were….different." I glared at her."B-but, I was hoping I'd be able to get information out of you for…..a reasonable trade."

"I'm not budging on my end of the trade."

"B-but I can't just abandon The Resistance!"

"Then you won't get information on Digit," I sighed."Histoire, I don't want to have to fight The Resistance,"

"Then why not join us?"

"No!"

"(╥︣︹╥︣)"

" I serve the Demon King, and I plan to keep it that way,"

"But no matter what, Digit is going to fight to make this a better place, he's given up so much for this reason, he gave up his _childhood_."

"..."

"Ever since the day the dark substance mysteriously appeared in Gamindustri, the world has fallen into chaos, travel between borders became scarce, so did communication with other nations, why follow someone like that?"

"Because I love him."

"But how much time does he spend with you?"

"...That's irrelevant."

"It's not!" Histoire said."If he loves you, then he'd spend as much time as he could with you,"

"Either way, are you going to take my offer?"

"I can't…."

"But I know where he is," Histoire perked up.

"What….? is he safe!? I've been worried about him, since that day." She really is concerned about him.

"Join me and I can take you to him,"

"But…."

"Also, know that I can crush your Resistance under my heel whenever if you decide to focus on me, so a rescue operation will just result in a public grave." Histoire's face paled.

"Tell me, please." I sighed.

"I don't usually do this, but, I'll change my offer, how about this, you join me. But, I'll allow you to keep The Resistance going, but you have to surrender the command of it to me."

"You want me to…..give up The Resistance for Digit?"

"Does his well being not mean that much to you?"

"I just feel like he's the closest thing to a son I have…...I've watched him grow over the past three years…."

"Would a mother not give anything for her only son?"

"Lady Shadow Heart…"

"Well?"

"Is he safe?"

"I'm withholding any information until you say yes. If you say no, then I have nothing to say to you relating to him."

"..."

"Sis, you really are a hard person to negotiate with." my little sister said.

"...So…..if I give the Resisance to you, you'll tell me,right?"

"I'll let you see him,"

" B-but…...The Resistance…"

"I was asking for too much? Why not pass it on to Digit then? I still require that you join me."

"Give it to Digit….?"

"Yes, he is a member, right? Would you give it to him should something happen to you, if you're defecting to my side, then it'd make sense to give it to someone you maybe, trust, or care about?"

"...Y….you're right…"

"Sis…"I felt Shadow Sister's gaze on me, and her tone wasn't a happy one. I could tell that she didn't like it when I toyed with people like this. But I am doing this all for him after all, when he sees all that I did for him, surely he'll pick me…..right?

"Can you take me to him?"

"Are you agreeing to the terms?"

"Y-yes…I will entrust him with The Resistance…"

"Does she know what she's saying?" Shadow Sister said. "Did you do something?" I also did find it strange, something struck in her and it wasn't my words, at least that wasn't all of it. _Something_ happened to her, because she had a vacant look in her eyes.

"Well then," I said as I got out of my throne and began floating.'From what I saw earlier, it looks like he has some potential for that power of his,' I thought as I led Histoire to my room. I carefully opened the door and we floated in, where Digit was sound asleep.

"Digit!" Histoire flew towards the bed and I tried to stop her, and she jumped off her book, which strangely still floated, and landed on Digits chest, crying.

"Histoire he's sleeping, he was fighting earlier and he really pushed himself." Histoire then noticed the bandages.

"O-oh, sorry," she climbed back on her book and I sighed.

"Just leave him be, alright?"

"Alright, uhm so where am I supposed to stay?"

"I'm looking into that," I then looked around the room, then floated out to find my sister, who was in her room. Now walking in, at first glance you may wonder how someone lives here, because it looks like a giant lab. there were worktables unmethodically spread across the room, various tools were spread across said worktables, and there were several half-filled beakers and test tubes, some of which were knocked over. there were also what looks like weeks worth of paperwork on the floor, completely covering some areas. I sighed, it looked like there was some kind of struggle in here, when really she doesn't clean up after herself too often. I looked at the metallic walls and walked to a far side of a room with a door. I opened the door and my sister was in her pajamas, which had an image of a person in a sailor outfit with a box head with a mortified look on their face. She was sound asleep,laying face down with her head on the pillow, and her arm was dangling off the bed, a wrench in her hand. I smiled and sat down on her bed, pecked her forehead, and pulled the cover over her. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her pillow.

"I love you sis…." she said sleepily. It took me by surprise, and I faintly smiled.

"I love you too my cute little sister." And with that, I left the room, trying carefully not to disturb her. I closed the door quietly and floated out of her lab and closed the door. I was planning on having her stay by Digit, but I didn't want to wake her. She looked like she just collapsed on her bed, wonder what she was working on. I shook the thought and found Histoire wandering the halls.

"Oh, hi there ^-^" She greeted."So, about where I'm staying-"

"Closet."

"Closet alri- EHHHHHHHHH!? Why the closet!?"

"You're small, so why not?"

"B-But I'm the Oracle of Planeptune! The leader of The Resistance!"

"Uhm, one, that title doesn't mean much here, and two, Digit is the leader of The Resistance, which he works for me, so I own The Resistance."

"Wh-wha!? You tricked me!"

"That I did, but there's no takebacks, you gave me what I want, I gave you what you want."

"B-but I-" We suddenly heard laughing that sounded familiar to me, but we didn't see the source of it.

" Closet."

" Y-yes ma'am….." Histoire opened a nearby closet, which was …..well I guess for a closet it was big. "This is so humiliating….."

"No reason to be so depressed, you're near my room."

"O-oh true…..great I have cleaning I need to do…." Histoire went in and closed the door behind her. I didn't actually think that she'd give in that easily, but I was wondering what she would really do with the closet, so I left her to it. I went to my room to check on Digit, and found that he was up. He was rubbing his head and held his side. I then sat down by him and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…..uhm,you met the Demon King, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did he look like?"

"Uh, well I never really saw what he _really_ looked like, he kind of looked like a male version of me when I saw him, he just kind of takes the shape of other people."

"Don't you find that strange?"

"A little bit, but if it's something he's comfortable with then I won't make a fuss out of it."

"I met him…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in my dream."

"He came to you in your dreams? are you sure you didn't just imagine him?"

"The fact that it hurt when he tried to choke me means that that wasn't just a dream, he was the real deal."

"What did he look like?"

"Well….he looked like….me,"

"He copied you?"

"Yea, was kind of weird talking to myself."

"What did he say?" I asked. Digit thought for a minute.

"I can't remember," The way he said that was kind of fishy…...but I decided not to pry.

"Anyways, that dark power of yours is going to be put to use, and I did say that I would teach you to use it, so get up."

"But-"

"I know the bleeding's stopped, you should be good now, now meet me in the courtyard."

"There's a courtyard?"

"It's in the middle of the castle,"

"I thought the throne room was the middle of the castle."

"No, now come on"

 **Ebony Heart's POV**

I sighed as I fell face first on my bed. I'm exhausted…...that fight with my sister was crazy…..and I'm worried about Digit. He was the only one who was nice to me after all that time, and Kei and him stood up for me…...oh god…..Kei….I felt tears welling in my eyes as I thought about the deceased Lastation Oracle. I brought out Garron and cried into him. It's my fault, it's my fault, if I only stood up to her earlier…...then Kei might not have…

Too tired to put on my pajamas, I unequipped my processor and simply got under the covers in my underwear. it was only a day after Digit left, and the staff had replaced the sheets that had blood on them. I imagined his arms around me as I stopped crying and blushed. What am I thinking? I don't like him or anything…..do I? I thought about how much he made me blush and how happy he made me feel when I was around him. I thought about what I had to do tomorrow; for one thing I need to announce my return as head of Lastation, I also need to make sure my sister is really locked up, she'll no doubt be coming for my life if she gets out. I had locked her up in solitary confinement in the best prison Lastation has to offer. However, if there was a way to disable her powers,then I wouldn't have to worry too much about her. I could use an anti-crystal, except for the fact we are no longer reliant on Share Energy. I closed my eyes as I slept, and nuzzled my stuffed tiger.

…

I woke up the next morning and took a shower, still thinking about Digit. Was he okay? did he get into any trouble? I only knew him for two days but it felt like so much longer….am I…...really in love with him? I blushed darkly as I put shampoo in my hair. I washed my body with a wash cloth, reviewing what I need to do for today.

Give a public address

Check on my sister in prison

Find some way to re-establish communication between the nations.

Go meet the different police chiefs in Lastation

establish patrols

the first three were the most important; I had to rightfully address the people announcing my return as head of the nation. I also had to ensure that my sister is where she belongs, but then there's the fact that there has been no communication between nations for years. As far as I know, Digit is the only one to come to Lastation from another nation. He must have flown because there's…... _something_ blocking people from crossing the borders on foot. There's no creatures, but what I had read from books of Lastation scientists, there's some kind of …...force keeping people from advancing. I floated out of the shower and dried myself off, then equipped my processor and flew into the foyer of the mansion. It was in a bad shape still, which was to be expected….

"Lady Ebony S- I mean Lady Ebony Heart" I looked as a maid almost called me the wrong name.

"Yes?"

"The repairs should be done by tomorrow."

"Really? you guys work fast,"

"A lot of the maids who work in the mansion are pitching in to help, so we'll have the repairs done as soon as we can."

"Wow really? thanks." The maid looked at me surprised and I felt like a question mark appeared over my head.

"What did you say?"

" said thanks, is that wierd?"

"It's just that, we never heard that from your sister."

"I'm not my sister"

"True….Anyways, are you heading out?"

"Mhm, I have work I have to do.." I flew out of the mansion and was going down the street, people actually were looking at me….it kind of made me feel uncomfortable, but it's something that I have to get used to from now on. I floated by a pink and purple robotic suit and then looked at it. on it's face was green markings, and it looked like it was inactive. I never seen that in Lastation before, I shrugged it off and thought it was like cosplay or something and I floated away from it.

I guess now, I will fix Lastation, make it like it used to be.

No, even better.

My sister made her Lastation.

Now it's time for me to make _my_ Lastation,

The real Lastation.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Digit: I'm back!**

 **DarkCaligo: jeez, 11 pages, I'm getting my momentum back.**

 **Digit: what you mean, back?**

 **DarkCaligo: to be honest, I was supposed to have those 4 chapters up on day 1, I wrote Heartbreak's inaugural chapter before the 31st, so like yeah, I still can write a lot over the course of a few hours though, but jeez I'm tired, but don't worry folks, I'm taking breaks so I don't kill myself from working too hard lol**

 **Digit: Anything to tell us?**

 **DarkCaligo: Well, wanted to show that Shadow Heart isn't as cold as she seems to be, and what's your first impression of Arkan folks? And also, sorry for the bad description but we have a new character who's in Lastation :3 hf with that. I'm planning on introducing new characters in later chapters, and soon I'll have Digit going to the other nations, but right now our focus is Planeptune and Lastation, mainly Lastation. So, see you around kiddies!**

 **P.S. Also I may update this later because I was having trouble finding the emoticons that Histoire uses, so if someone can PM me a site that has good emoticons like Histoire's that'd be great lol, but yea XD see ya**


	8. Gala Announcement

**DarkCaligo: Alright so 8, think that makes, 3rd chapter today I've written? not really sure but yea lol. Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far.**

 **Digit**

I had my hands on my knees, and I was panting, hard. A dark stream of energy was coming from me and I felt like I was about to throw up. Lady Shadow Heart was looking at me and had her arms crossed. We were standing in the courtyard of the castle, various patches of greenery amongst the cracked earth, if Planeptune wasn't in such a bad shape, then we would have probably had a lush green courtyard, but yea, we don't.

"Again," She said.

"But-"

"Do it," the look in her eyes sharpened and I sighed.

"Yes ma'am….." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate. Black wings attempted to take shape on my back and Lady Shadow Heart had lost her sense of surprise, I had attempted this several times in the past hour and each time I couldn't keep it going. I felt like the wings were stable for a few seconds, then they began to lose shape and vanished. I fell backwards and laid there, panting.

"Looks like you're getting worse with each try."

"Gee….thanks," I said,sitting up.

"Alright, we'll try something else."

"Like?"

"Like, manifesting a weapon out of dark energy." She held out her hand and a dark flame appeared in her hand. She closed her hand on the flame and jets of the flame came out of both sides off her hand, then formed a sword. "This would be stronger than what you normally have,"

"Alright, how did you do that exactly?"

"Just imagine the weapon you want. But first before that, imagine a dark flame floating above your hand." I closed my eyes did as she said, imagining a dark flame in my hand. I opened them and gasped when I saw a dark flame, I looked at her and she nodded. I closed my hand on it and a katana with a black hilt and a half black/blue blade appeared in my hand.

"That was easy"

"The real challenge is maintaining it, can you keep your focus?"

"Well see about that," I said as I walked away from her and turned towards her. She summoned her sword as well and we simply stood there, waiting for the other to make a move.

a tumbleweed blew through the room.

Well that's surprising, didn't think we'd get those. I dashed towards Lady Shadow Heart and we crossed blades, then this reminded me of the time that I had first fought her.

"..."

"Digit, something wrong?"

'I gave in so easily, I wonder why-' I felt my hands being guided and I had removed my blade from hers.'What the!? Did I just' I saw Lady Shadow Heart about to stab me in the stomach and I blocked it, and dashed back.

"What the hell was that….?" I said, looking at my hand. I dashed forward and I felt strange, my legs stopped on their own accord as Lady Shadow Heart was going to meet me with a horizontal slash. I clashed blades with her and I had a confused look on my face. 'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself mentally.

"Are you alright?" Lady Shadow Heart asked, banishing her sword.

"...Yeah….I think so." She frowned and I banished my sword by just unclenching my fist.

"Well you can at least fight with it, as far as for how long, that's something unknown, we can stop for now." I fell back and sighed heavily in relief.

"Geez, I'm exhausted." Lady Shadow Heart laughed and she sat down beside me.

"Hey Digit…."

"Huh?"

"Do you like Ebony Heart?"

"Eh? What makes you think that?" I sat up as I answered her.

"Well, the way you act around her."

"Well, she's really cute, and I just felt so bad for her, so I guess the way I was acting came off wrong to some people," I said, then my eyes widened as I looked at her."Are you….jealous?"

"J-Jealous!? Of course not!" She looked away from me, her cheeks were slightly red and I laughed.

"I didn't think that _Lady_ Shadow Heart would be jealous of how I treat Lady Ebony Heart."

"I said I'm not jealous!" She pushed me, thought not that hard and I kept laughing. She started shaking me as I laughed. "You hear me !? I'm not jealous!"

"Suuuure…." I said, rolling my eyes. She shook me and I fell back, her along with me. My face went slightly red as I saw that she was on top of me. We looked into each others eyes, not uttering a word, until Nepgear came in.

"Sis, I have a quest- EHHHHHHH!?" She screamed. Lady Shadow Heart jumped off of me, floating in midair and I sat up, coughing while trying to regain my composure.

"Y-yes?" Lady Shadow Heart responded,while hiding her face.

"Uhm….. communication had been closed down for years, right?"

"Between nations?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, point being?"

"Well, I have this," She had a letter in her hands. Lady Shadow Heart flew over to her and took it from her, then opened it and read it aloud.

" _Dear Demoness of Planeptune, I think your name is Lady Shadow Heart?,_

 _I have reclaimed my place as ruler in Lastation, however, I do request to meet with you, for a friendly chat for the most part, however there is a matter of re-establishing communication with the other nations, and finding some way to allow ground transport between other nations. Tomorrow I plan on giving my address to the people, and I'd be honored if you along with your sister and Digit, and any company you so wish to bring, would attend. I also thank you for helping me get out of the cage that my sister had put me in for all those years, no longer am I a caged bird._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ebony Heart of Lastation."_

"It's an invitation?" Nepgear asked.

"That it is," Lady Shadow Heart carefully put the letter back in the envelope. She then looked at me. "So, Digit, are we going?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're really the one she wants to see, if you go, I have no problem going, and I don't think my sister minds either."

"Well I think we should go so we can show that we want friendly relations between the two nations, if she wants us to re-establish national relations, shouldn't we all go and negotiate the different things she wants to discuss?"

"...You're pretty smart" Lady Shadow Heart said with a surprised look.

"Come on when you say it with a face like that it kinda hurts inside…"

"Well," She then looked in the envelope again and pulled out a decorated peice of black paper with white lining. "It says there some kind of Gala next week," She then looked at me." Do you have some kind of suit to wear?"

"Hahaha…no…." I said weakly.

"Well that's going to be a problem, we'll have to go to Lastation a few days in advance in order to get you one."

"Alright, alright,"

"By the way, I like the new look,"

"Eh? thanks,"

"I forgot to mention it since all the craziness that was going on."

"Anyways what now?"

"Well," She looked around the courtyard and sighed."You have free time, I'm going to go check something." I shrugged and walked into the castle via a door that was located in the northern part of the courtyard. This door led right into the throne room and I heard someone scream.

 _KYAA!_

I ran towards the voice and I was surprised to see Histoire, who looked like she was about to faint, because she was face to face with an Ancient Dragon.

"Histoire!?"

"Digit! Don't move….."

"Uhm, you guys do know that's stuffed, right?" Nepgear said as she was pushing a …..I think it was a R-4 Custom, into place.

"Stuffed….?" I asked.

"Yea, we stuff all of the strong monster sis has been killing recently, because we have so much empty space in the castle."

"But I thought that they dissolved after they were beaten."

"Well they do, but we found a way to stop that, so that there is a body left behind."

"...How the fuck do you do that?"

"It's a long process I'm not even going to bother with." She said as she moved the Ancient Dragon from Histoire.

"I thought that the first time I came in, these things were real."

"Nah, they're all stuffed, and dead."

"This is…..wow." Nepgear just shrugged."Question,"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the Gala?"

"Huh? well, I might as well, I haven't been to Lastation in six years."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, so maybe I can see my friend uhm….think she's called Ebony Sister now?"

"..."

"What?"

"About that…."

"Did something happen to her?"

"She's not the person you once knew." I then began to talk to her about what happened in Lastation, not leaving out any details.

….

"No way…..she did all that….and….Kei….she killed Kei?"

"Without a second thought."

"...Where is she?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell me,"

"Shadow Sister, tell me what you're planning to do,"

"I said tell me!" She yelled, she was understandably upset, but I don't think I could tell her.

"I don't know." I said, which was partly true. I knew that she was taken to a maximum security prison in Lastation, because Lady Shadow Heart had told me what she saw before we began training, but she didn't get the name of said prison.

"You're lying! You know don't you?" She got close to me and picked me up by the scruff.

"It's for your own good, I can tell by looking at you that you'd do something reckless." I said as I looked right at her.

"I would not!" She yelled.

"Shadow Sister please calm down! （ ﾟДﾟ;）" Histoire said as she floated over to gently remove Nepgear's hands.

"Don't touch me!" She swatted Histoire and she was sent flying across the room, her book flipping as she did so. She was caught by Lady Shadow Heart, who just walked in to see this scene.

"You okay , Histoire?" She said while she looked down at the fairy.

"I think I'll be alright, （ ´Д｀） I don't like how much my book flipped though." She patted the fairy on the head and let her go so that she could float on her own."Now, sis," she looked at Nepgear."What's this about?"

"He won't tell me where Ebony Sister is!" Lady Shadow Heart looked at Nepgear closely, and then at me."You know don't you? Of course you know, you're a Demoness, whoever locked her up must have told you."

"I don't know."

"Huh….you're lying."

"No, I'm not, I don't know where she is."

"I know she's in prison just tell me which,"

"I can't"

"Why!?"

"How _dare_ you raise your voice to me! I'm telling you the truth I don't know."

"But-"

"And put Digit down!"

"But-"

"Now!" Nepgear did as she was told and I sighed in relief. I then looked at her, feeling bad for her. I then patted her on the back and she jumped slightly.

"Wh-wha? Why are you…."

"Huh?"

"I….hit you a lot, so why-"

"That may be true, but I just take it as you being you, to be honest, we're the only people who live here, so if we have problems, then we should be able to help each other through these problems."

"Digit….."

"Just know we're doing this for your own good, alright? We're keeping it from you because we care about you."

"...Alright."

"Now that that's settled, Histoire, did you tell him yet?"

"(´；ω；`)..." Histoire seemed to look kind of upset.

"What is it Histoire?"

"(´；ω；`) Well, you're now…..the leader of The Resistance."

"Heh!?"

"￣□￣； you see Lady Shadow Heart and I had made a deal regarding information relating to you, and well….I kinda traded The Resistance and my membership in it for information regarding you."

"Uhm, well, I can't be the leader of The Resistance,"

"( ﾟдﾟ) But why?"

"I don't think I could function as a leader…..or for one thing, as a leader of a large group of people."

"Σ(ﾟДﾟ) So what does this mean about our agreement Lady Shadow Heart?"

"You already have the info, so I'm free to add something to my demands, I request that you stay here, as the leader of The Resistance."

"Huh? But-"

"You will have to report back to me daily, but you may stay in The Resistance base should you need to."

" （ ﾟДﾟ） I….well...I guess that's acceptable." Histoire said. Then she looked at me."Are you happy here?"

"Huh?" I asked."Well, these two are interesting to live with, so I don't mind…..as for if I'm happy….I guess so," I laughed weakly. Histoire smiled slightly and she bowed to Lady Shadow Heart.

"I shall be taking my leave now, I'll give you a report tomorrow morning."

"Alright then," Lady Shadow Heart said. Histoire then flew out into a hallway and out of sight.

"So uh…..Lady Shadow Heart, quick question."

"Huh?"

"What are you wearing to the Gala?"

"That's," she turned so that her back was facing me. "A surprise." and she then floated out. Shadow Sister then floated out of the room, her arms crossed as she looked at the ground. I sighed and looked over to a stuffed Ancient Dragon.

"Women, right?" I asked it, leaning on it and then falling over.

"..." even though it was an inanimate object, I felt like it was laughing at me right now.

 **Ebony Heart**

I was inside a big ballroom with several elegant decorations spread throughout it. There was a girl with blue hair who was in what looked like work clothes that was directing the crew on how to decorate. I was sitting at a table showing how I wanted the tables to be set up. Apparently some of the employees didn't know table setting in a fancy atmosphere, so I gave a short lesson.

"Chian," I called. The blue haired girl walked over to me.

"Yes? What is it Lady Ebony Heart?"

" Did you ever get the sound system working?"

"Oh, we're working on it, is there something important about the sound system? You seem kind of fixated on it." I blushed and shook my head. "Is it because of a boy?" my face went even redder as I shook my head. Chian smiled and nodded, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"I'm serious! That's not it! I-i-it's not like I have a crush on him or anything! I just want to make sure there's music when he's here!"

"Now that I think of it, a live band would be better instead of a DJ playing classical music," Chian put her hand on her chin and called over some of the crew. "Hey guys, get me a list of the bands in town."

"If we could talk to Leanbox then…." I began. I then felt someone tap on my shoulder, I looked over to them and saw it was one of the maids.

"Lady Ebony Heart, the staff that is working on communications wanted me to tell you that by the end of the week they should be able to get a local phone system working, they said that they have to start by using an old model of the cellphone network."She said.

"Well, that's better than nothing, thanks, keep me in the loop."

"Of course," She bowed and then left. I then looked at the time; 2:30.

"Chian," Chian looked at me." I have to go, do you think you can handle things here?"

"Yea, you go do what you need to do." I floated out of the ballroom and two mechanical wings sprouted on my back, I then took to the skies, my destination being a giant building that laid at the very edge of Lastation;

Final Fable Prison.

It was a jail where they housed the worst of the worst of Lastation, and I was visiting my sister there. I gulped and landed in front, my feet not touching the ground. The guards greeted me and I waved shyly, then went through the front entrance. I got plenty of warm greetings and they handed me a black card, they use key cards here instead of actual keys. I went to a terminal in the room and inserted my key card. Depending on the color of the key card, you could access certain cell areas. Blue allowed only access to D block, yellow allowed access to D and C block, red allowed access to A,B,C, and D blocks. Well black….

allows you to go to the Black Block.

The Black Block, is basically solitary confinement, but a lot stricter. everything is regulated, the amount of waking hours, the amount of sleep you get, what you eat, what you sleep. I'd never wish this on anyone. The terminal generated a door in front of me and I opened it, walking into Black Block. It was a pretty plain place, the room was white, and in the air were floating cubes, which were all black. Believe it or not these are the cells, they''re put in a suspended space that basically has a toilet, and a bed. Food is teleported in, but there is no way to get out from within the cell. I hate that I had to do this to her, but she left me no choice really, Lady Shadow Heart would agree with me that she'd try and kill me in my sleep if I let her stay unpunished. I got directions to her cell and I sat down on a glyph, and the cube sensed me and brought a screen up in front of me. I saw the image of my sister with a frown on her face.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi." She said flatly.

"How are things?"

"Boring, there's nothing to fucking do but sit around."

"You brought this on yourself."

"Hmph" She huffed and looked away."Anyways why the fuck are you here?"

"I needed to make sure you stayed where you belong,"

"The fuck? this place is too high tech for me to just break out of in one day,"

"I know you have powerful friends, and I also know that they'll be coming after you." I was slightly worried she'd break out because the containment field the cells are made out of a energy, which I read in a book, didn't exactly resonate with the energy the CPUs or anything like them really her cell is unstable, but I can't tell her that, that'd only prompt her to break out. Only thing I can really do is check on her regularly and put her in her place should she get out of line.

"..."

"Anyways, I wanted to check on my kid sister to see how she's doing, I have a Gala to prepare for, so I'll see you later." I said as I left her behind, I flew through where I came in and the card was shredded.

 **Digit**

I sighed.

Before me was Lady Shadow Heart and her sister….talking about suits.

it was the day before the Gala and we had flown over to Lastation, if you're wondering who carried me, it was Nepgear. We were in the back of a clothing store for men, right by the dressing rooms.

"I like this one because it goes with my dress!" Nepgear said.

"But _I'm_ the leader of a nation, if anything, his should go with mine." Lady Shadow Heart said. Lady Shadow Heart was holding a black suit with a navy blue shirt and a white tie. Nepgear was holding a white suit with a coral shirt and yellow tie. To be honest, they both looked good, but I apparently have no say in this.

"Uh, guys-" I began.

"Quiet Digit!" They said simultaneously. I laughed weakly and sighed, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Anyways, why do you want his to match with yours? Do you like him?"

"No!" Nepgear's face went red." Do you!? is that why you want him to-"

" How _dare_ you ask me that!O-of course I don't like him!"

Wow….

both of them are blushing as they argue.

"So then it's true isn't it!? You like Digit!"

"No I don't! and if I did, then that'd mean you like him too!"

"But I don't like him!"

I don't know if I should be relieved at what they're saying, or hurt. I looked out the window of the store as they argued, seeing the different people walk the streets of Lastation. I saw something that looked suspicious, it was a pink robot suit with purple on it and I blinked, thinking I was going crazy, and when I opened my eyes, it was gone.

"What the hell….?" I said, sitting back down in a chair.

"Aaaaaah! I lost!" Nepgear said as she held up a fist.

"Paper covers rock,"

"Fine I'll put this back." Nepgear said sadly as she flew to the racks to return the suit.I laughed, I have the feeling this'll be one interesting Gala.

 **DarkCaligo: How'd you guys like this chapter? I'd like to make every chapter about fighting and romance and stuff, but sometimes just having, normal stuff like this is good too right? Also you got to learn some things about Lastation. I also feel that right now our cast is very limited, so expect some new cast in the upcoming chapters. Yeah, no DigiStation this time, just an announcement from me lol. anyways see you guys next chapter! wo b.**


	9. The Lastation Gala

**DarkCaligo: I know my written timeskips are kinda bad, just bear with me please XD, not the best writer. Anyways, I've had** _ **that**_ **robot guy skulking around at the ends of chapters but no one ever really has commented on him, no one wondered what he's doing, kind of surprising, or maybe it's because I'm the writer I'm just like "People will wonder about him". Whatever I'm rambling at this point XD so I'll start the fic already. Also the first time for me to be writing an event with a formal setting, let me know how I do.**

 **Digit**

So, we were walking- well I was walking, uhm , my two dates, however, were floating, to the ballroom, also you could call me lucky right now, because I have both girls linking arms with me. When we got to the front, there was a man at the front door, who wore a black tuxedo and was really muscular, so yeah, your stereotypical bouncer guy,oh! and he had his arms crossed. We approached the door and the bouncer stopped us.

"Who are you?" He asked. I'm surprised he didn't know the two girls with me, but I guess since there was no outside communication for five years, he must have forgot.

"My name is Digit, and I'm here with these lovely ladies, Lady Shadow Heart, and Shadow Sister." I introduced them in turn. He produced a clipboard from his crossed arms and looked at it, then at us. He nodded and we went in, the two of them unlinking arms with me. Inside the ballroom had people in well….fancy clothes, you should know by now that I'm not the best at giving descriptions. When we walked into the ballroom there was The people in there were making their way to the tables that was set were methodically set up around the room. The floor was made of a dark green carpet with a kind of crest design on it, the crest being gold. I looked around for a table to sit at, and I saw Lady Ebony Heart, along with a girl with short blue hair walk over to us. The blue haired girl had amber eyes and she wore a seafoam green tiered ballroom gown with a green ribbon on the hip. she wore matching gloves that went up to her shoulders and you could see her green shoes peeking out from under the dress.

"D-Digit! I'm so glad you came!" Ebony Heart said, blushing.

"Hey, it's good to be here," I laughed.

"S-so I see that both Demonesses of Planeptune came,"

"Why of course, we do need to talk about international business, do we not?" Lady Shadow Heart asked.

"That's true" Lady Ebony Heart cleared her throat."Anyways, this is your younger sister right? nice to meet you Shadow Sister."

"Nice to meet you too" Nepgear greeted.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The blue haired girl asked, leaning forwards with an annoyed look at Ebony Heart. Lady Ebony Heart jumped slightly and laughed and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, everyone, this is my friend Chian, she runs a factory in Lastation." She then looked at us. "Chian, this is Digit, Lady Shadow Heart, and her sister Shadow Sister." She pointed to us as she said our names. Chian offered her hand for a shake and we each shook it separately.

"Nice to meet you," She said.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"U-Uhm Digit…." Ebony Heart began. I looked at her , feeling like a question mark popped over my head."What do you think of my dress….?" she said. She was wearing a black strapped dress with black shoes, and on the top of her dress, like the chest area there was a black veil. She also wore a hair clip that was to squares put together diagonally, one black square with a white stripe through it, and another was grey with a white stripe through it. I blushed and pretended to cough to hide my embarrassment.

"You look cute," she blushed darkly.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Digit," I heard Lady Shadow Heart call my name. "what about me?" She was wearing a dark purple backless dress with dark purple gloves that went up to just past her dress had a bow on the back, and she had a type of flower ornament in it.

"You look great Lady Shadow Heart." She narrowed her eyes.

"Just great? I'm not cute?"

"Eh, well yours to me is more sexy than cut-" my face went red before I could finish my sentence and Lady Shadow Heart smirked.

"Sexy huh?"

"..." I tried to ignore her and looked at Nepgear, who was- "Ow!" I yelped as she karate chopped me.

"Don't just ignore me,"

"I'm trying to narrate….." Anyways, Nepgear was wearing a …..I guess you'd call it coral or a pastel pink and orange layered dress, very frilly in my opinion, and it was mostly pink. she had a bow in the front of her dress, in the chest area. and she had a pale pink rose on her hip, and a matching one in her hair. They both looked beautiful, and I slightly blushed, not noticing this earlier.

"Anyways, would you three like me to show you to your seats?" Chian said. I nodded and she took us up to, well I guess they call it a dais*? It's like a low platform that had a podium on it, and a table on both sides of it. There were six chairs even though there were five of us, I guess she's expecting someone? Anyways, I sat to the left of the podium in the middle seat, Nepgear sat to the left of me and Lady Shadow Heart sat to my right. Chian sat in the middle seat of the table on the opposite side of the dais, and Lady Ebony Heart stood at the podium. She looked over the crowd, waiting for the people to settle in their seats. When we had walked in there were people chatting as they went to their seats, but by now the idle chatting had died down as they looked at Ebony Heart. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, then opened them. When she spoke you could hear her voice on the sound system as well.

" Welcome, ladies and gentlemen,

I hope that you all are doing well tonight. I have gathered you all here to celebrate my return as the ruler, it's been what 3 years? But to me it has felt like so much longer than that. Over these past few years I have been a prisoner in a cage made by my sister. Over these past few years I had lost confidence in myself and in my ability to lead. I apologize to _you_ my people, my citizens, my _family_. No longer will we have a city where crime is a part of everyday life, I have arranged regular patrols with the different police chiefs of our city. No longer will we be isolated from the outside world, we are working hard to restore communications with the other nations." Wow, she's a really good public speaker." I ask, no I _beg_ of you all to put your trust in me once more, I feel that I disappointed you in the past. The prideful, graceful, albeit a bit stubborn person I once was," She said with a humorous tone and the crowd laughed." I am a different person now, and I will do _all_ that I can to make this place better." She then looked at me, along with Lady Shadow Heart and Nepgear. She then raised her arm, her open palm facing us."These are our guests from Planeptune, please stand as your name is called." The crowd had a collective gasp at the word 'Planeptune' and Lady Ebony Heart waited for the chatter to die down. "These are our guests Lady Shadow Heart, Digit, and Shadow Sister." We stood up in turn, and the crowd applauded us."Would any of you like to say a few words?" She said, slightly leaning over the podium and turning her head to us. I felt a nudge and I saw Lady Shadow Heart smiling, but not looking at me. I looked to my right and saw Nepgear doing the same thing. I sighed in defeat and I walked to the podium, which Lady Ebony Heart offered her place. I stood at the podium and looked at the crowd of people, I noticed that the lights were brighter from here. I gulped as I felt their stares on me and I adjusted my tie nervously. I tapped the microphone and the sound startled me, and the crowd laughed.

"Ahaha…." I laughed weakly."Uh, so I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Digit, and I'm 18 years old. I'm here escorting Lady Shadow Heart and Lady Shadow Sister," I looked at the two girls as I spoke, then went back to looking at the crowd and rubbing my neck. "It's really, and I mean _really_ an honor to be here with you all tonight. You see, I grew up in Planeptune, the Sanic district."

I heard a collective laugh from the audience.

"Yeah, you would regularly see a blue hedgehog with red shoes running down the street." I joked, and there was another collective laugh. "Anyways, never once did I think I'd be going to a gala, hell I've never been to a school dance!"

This was sad, but true. because of The Resistance I had to give up having an actual childhood. "Anyways, I'm glad that your leader is making strides to better her nation a better place. Seeing that she is doing this just motivates me to better Planeptune." I shocked myself with my own words, I shook my head and continued."Also, I haven't been to a gala, but I got to say this is once nice gala, you all agree?" The audience voiced their agreement with 'yes' 'it is quite impressive' ' this is a fine gala' stuff like that." And you have your Lady Ebony Heart and her friend Chian to thank for that."

The two mentioned stood up and the crowd applauded. Lady Ebony Heart blushed as she waved and Chian smiled. I looked at Lady Ebony Heart, wondering if there was anything she wanted to say. She shook her head and I decided to wrap this up."Alright, so really, that was all I wanted to say, I hope that you all have a lovely evening." I walked from the podium to my seat and the crowd applauded. Lady Shadow Heart smiled at me and I blushed, Nepgear showed her approval with the same gesture.

"Didn't think you'd be the public speaking type." She said, sipping a glass of red wine.

"I'm not, I was scared to death." I said, slightly leaning back in my chair.

"Well I still liked it," Nepgear said as she sipped on her drink.

"Hey what are you drinking?" I asked Nepgear. She was drinking some orange liquid from a wineglass.

"Orange Soda, even though I'm not human they won't let me have wine like sis.." I laughed slightly and patted her back. I then looked at my glass, which had wine in it as well.

"Uh….why do I have wine?" I asked Lady Shadow Heart.

"The staff came by to take your order so I ordered for you," She said, putting her glass down."Is there a problem? I also ordered your entree."

"Well it's just...I don't think I'm at the legal age to drink." She wrapped an arm around me and laughed.

"I'm around so it's fine right? I'll supervise you."

"I don't think that's how this works…" I sighed. I then looked at Lady Ebony Heart and her friend Chian, who were chatting on the other side of the dais. I then felt Lady Shadow Heart on my chin and gently turned my head towards her. I blushed and tried to think about something else.

"Don't worry alright?"

"You're not drunk right?" She let out a laugh and I shook my head, trying to partially ignore her.

"I'm not drunk, I only just started drinking my wine. What, you afraid I'll get drunk and have sex with you or something?" My face went beet red and she let out another laugh." Well what would you be afraid of exactly? would it be so bad?" I'm glad she wasn't saying this too loud, since we were on the dais and away from the general crowd.

"Sis, why are you teasing him?" Nepgear asked.

"My dear little sister, why do you care?"

"Well, it's strange to see him like this."

"True but," I suddenly got up and excused myself before I walked off the dais and to the side of the room. I saw some staff loading food on those waiter trays that you see in restaurants and I walked over to them.

"Uh, where are your bathrooms?" I asked a man with slicked back black hair. He pointed to a door that was on the same side as me, but all the way to my left. I headed towards the bathroom, making sure I went into the men's room. I turned on the water and splashed water on my red face and sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I did feel a little nervous talking to a lot of people like that, such a thing was a first for me. I opened my eyes and I heard a voice in the stalls.

"-Yes, why of course, everything has been put into action." The voice said. I stayed quiet to try to listen to them better. " Arrangements have been made, our surprise _guest_ will be making her way to the gala soon." Guest? who do they mean by that. "Oh, the gala is fantastic, my cute little Noire put it together." Cute little Noire? Who is this guy? and I don't think Lady Ebony Heart would be happy hearing that name. "Yes, she was a little timid, and spineless last time you saw her. But since maybe, last week? She seems to be doing better, and now her sister is in prison. I am wondering what got into her," The voice paused as if there was someone talking to them." I understand, why of course. Wait, now!? but….alright, you're the boss." I then heard the door open and I walked out the door, getting a glimpse of a pink robot suit with purple accents washing its hands, what a weird sight. I walked to the dais, thinking about what I had heard. I saw that they had served our plates, and that one was waiting for me. I sat down by Lady Shadow Heart and she looked at me worriedly. I

"You alright? you were in there a while," She said."Digit?" I had my hand on my chin thinking. She then put her hand on mine and shook me.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Uh yeah, it's nothing."

"Well, alright." I took a look at her plate, she had ordered a salad. I took a look at my plate, it had steak and mashed potatoes and broccoli.I looked at her,surprised.

"Uh, how did you know I liked steak?"

"I didn't. I assume most guys like red meat, so I went with the steak." She said before she began eating her salad.

"Uhm...Uh….thanks" I said before I began eating. I took a look at Nepgear, who was eating some fish, I think it was salmon? not sure. I observed the room as I ate, looking at the scene before me. I saw people who were looking at me, smiling as I saw their lips move. I wondered what they were saying, but there was too many people in the room to be able to even figure it out. I looked at the dark liquid in my glass, almost feeling like my uncertainty was reflecting in it. I know I shouldn't drink this, but….why did Lady Shadow Heart get me this? Does she have some kind of motive? I looked at her and saw that one of the staff was refilling her glass. I waved them over and they walked over to me.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, can I get some water maybe?" I asked.

"Water? sure sir." Lady Shadow Heart looked at me with a slightly disappointed look. They walked off the dais and I guess to the kitchen? I continued eating, trying to ignore the red liquid in the glass beside my plate. After I finished,I wiped my face with the napkin and saw that there was a large space in the room. Not a hole, but now getting a look at it, it was a squared off area with a wooden floor. I raised an eyebrow and got Lady Purple Heart's attention by tapping her shoulder.

"Hey, what's that thing in the middle of the room?"

"Oh that? That's a dance floor," She explained.

"Ah,"

"Digit….did you….want to dance?" I was surprised by her question. Was she asking me to dance with her.

"Eh? Wh-what are you saying!?"

"I was just asking a question," She sounded disappointed when she spoke." So, you don't want to?"

"I didn't say that you just caught me off guard!"

"Well then," she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the dance floor.

" H-hey wait a minute I can't dance!" She looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm actually a good dancer, just let me lead."

"Won't it look weird with you spinning me and stuff?" She then laughed as we stepped onto the floor."

"Silly, I'll be the one spinning, you just relax, and let me do the work." She put my hand on her waist, and she put her hand on my shoulder. She then held my hand, looking at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Eh, I uh…."

"Digit, _relax_ alright? Just have fun alright? Don't worry about stepping on my shoes or anything."

"Uhm, alright." She smiled and we began to waltz. I felt like my body was moving on its own as we seemed to glide across the dance floor. I looked to the perimeter of the dancefloor and saw Nepgear standing there, smiling at the sight of us. Other people were also looking at us which made me feel a little nervous.

"Hey," Lady Shadow Heart said. I looked back at her." Focus on me, not them alright? I'm the one in front of you,"

"Y-yea, sorry about that." my nervousness faded as she smiled again.

"Honestly, you're a handful you know that?" she laughed.

"Sorry about that," I laughed weakly. She sighed, but it was different than how I've heard her usually sigh. It sounded, happy? She leaned forward and laid her head on my chest, her eyes closed as we waltzed."H-hey!"

"You're actually good at following Digit, maybe in the future you could learn how to lead." I'm not sure how, but she was making it look like I was the lead to the others.

"Ahaha….maybe, though I don't think dancing is my thing."

"I can see you have potential."

"I don't think so," I looked down at her. "Uh, so Lady Shadow Heart, are you okay?" She then stood up straight- wait, stood?

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not floating,"

"It's not easy to dance while floating."

"Oh. Also, you're acting different than usual."

"Well, I feel like we have been under a lot of stress recently, more so you and I. What happened at Lastation, that's not really something you forget overnight."

"True."

"Plus, this is a time to relax and have fun."

"You're right,"

"Digit."

"Huh?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course, are you?" She smiled at my question and put her head on my chest again.

"More than you know…." I blushed as I heard her mutter those words. There was an 'Awww,' from the audience, and I saw Lady Ebony Heart looking uncomfortable. She was watching us from the sidelines and Lady Shadow Heart directed us over to her.

"U-uhm Digit…." she stammered, not looking directly at me. "Would you uhm, could you-"

"You want to dance with him?" Lady Shadow Heart asked. Lady Ebony Heart's mouth shut and she nodded, blushing darkly. Lady Shadow Heart did a gesture that made it seem like she was offering me to her. I held out my hand and Lady Ebony Heart took it and we then proceeded to the floor. I remembered the positioning from when Lady Shadow Heart and I waltzed, and I got the gist of how I was supposed to move.

"He got to dance with two girls, lucky." I heard someone from the crowd say. I looked at the other couples on the floor and I looked back to Ebony Heart, who had a worried look on her face.

"Uhm, Digit…"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I….." She began, then looked away, her bangs concealing her eyes. This also seemed to kind of emphasize the fact she's blushing.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing!"

"Alright then," I saw Nepgear looking at us with a smile, but I saw some sadness in it. Lady Ebony Heart and I then continued gliding across the floor with the other couples. Lady Ebony Heart tried to avoid eye contact with me, which I found pretty cute. 'How does she just act so...cute without doing it on purpose? really,' I laughed at my thought.

"U-uhm Digit, I'll have to go, I think Chian n-needs me," I could tell she was lying but I decided to play along.

"Alright, no problem." I replied. We walked off the dancefloor and I walked to the Shadow siblings.

"Digit," Lady Shadow Heart began. She then over her shoulder at her younger sister." She wants to dance with you,"

"No I don't!" Nepgear said, I couldn't see her because she was hiding behind her older sister. I think she was blushing though.

"You were just saying how fun it looked when Ebony Heart and I were dancing with him. And you specifically said _you_ wanted to dance with him."

"I did not!" I felt like she was lying, so….

"Alright then, if she doesn't want to, that's fine." I said.

"Heh? What?"

"You said you didn't want to dance with me, I don't care.I'm kind of tired of dancing anyways, it's a workout."

"That it is," Lady Shadow Heart agreed. "But you had fun right?"

"Of course."

"B-but...b-but…" Nepgear pouted as she talked to me.

"Eh?"

"Uhm…..could you…." She looked at the ground as she was talking. "Uhm, dance…..with me?" She seemed to trail off mid sentence but I understood what she was asking. I offered my hand to her and she put her hand on mine and I took us back to the dance floor. Jeez, I really am one lucky guy, I got to dance with _three_ beautiful women. I looked at Nepgear as she struggled to keep pace with me. I had learned the rhythm of the music as I danced with Lady Shadow Heart and Ebony Heart, so I was matching pace with that. However, I don't think Nepgear is as good as her sister when it came to classical dancing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She said, her eyes on her feet.

"Why are you looking at your feet?"

"To make sure you don't step on them."

"I don't think that will happen,"

"Until it actually happens."

"Uhm, Shadow Sister I have a question for you."

"Huh?"

"You don't really seem to now, but, why did you hate me at first?"

"Why did I hate you…?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I thought you were someone who was a danger to sis." She said, looking up at me." ….I also felt like you would take her away from me and that I'd be left all alone."

"What made you change your mind about me?"

"Sis told me that you were in tears when she came to you." Urk! Well… that is accurate, though I feel like somewhere I could play that off as something else. "And I heard how you stood up for Ebony Heart, and uhm. You also seemed to care about me, even though I was so bad to you…. so, someone that strong, I respect you for that." She blushed slightly as she spoke.

"Please, I'm not strong."

"Maybe not physically, but you're strong where it counts." She removed her hand from mine and put it on her chest."Your heart, those who care for people, no matter how badly they may have hurt or wronged them. _Those_ are the one's who are really strong. So, I guess you're stronger than me and sis…"

" Well, I can't protect you two, so I can't really consider myself to be strong. Not by my own standards."

"Protect us?"

"Yeah, even though you guys use me as a chew toy. I do want you guys to be safe, because if I returned back to the castle one day and you guys weren't there, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"...Man, you'd make a girl fall for you easy." She put her hand in mine again.

"You think so?"

"Maybe IF and Compa would fall for you,"

"IF and Compa?"

"Friends of Sis and I"

"Oh,"

"Digit,"

"Huh?"

"Sorry about….how I treated you….I didn't mean anything by it."

"Hey hey, that's all in the past." I smiled." The important thing is, we're past that, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, we are."

"Good, not sure how much of the abuse I could take."

"Also, think I'm done dancing. I wanted to get that off my chest, and…..it was really fun."

"Alright." I took us off the floor and the crowd clapped, making space for us as we left for the dais.

"You're quite the dancer." Chian said as we sat back down.

"Thanks, but that was my first time."

"You're a natural then."

"You think so? I had some help with the basics." I looked over to Lady Shadow Heart, who smiled as she sat down beside me. A waiter had come by to refill her empty glass.

"Sis…." Nepgear walked over to her sister. "How many glasses have you had tonight….?" Lady Shadow Heart put a finger on her chin and closed her eyes. She held up both hands as an indicator, then held up two fingers on one hand."...What does that mean?" Lady Shadow Heart frowned and grabbed Nepgear's hand, then made it so she was making bunny ears with her fingers. She then went back to holding up both hands.

"Uhm, I think that means twelve."

"T-twelve!?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked Lady Shadow Heart.

"I feel a little dizzy, but fine." My eyes were wide, just how high is her tolerance?

"Think you should lay off the alcohol." I suggested.

" By the way, you still haven't drank any of yours." She said as she sipped her drink. I laughed weakly and I looked at the red liquid.

"Well this would probably stain-"

"No problem, I have a trick for getting rid of stains."

"But I'm underage."

"By the way, the legal drinking age in Lastation is 18," Chian cut in, with a evil smile.

"You're not helping Chian!"

"Ehehe, come on relax, today's a day to have fun. We worked hard so that everyone can enjoy themselves. So, indulge a little."

"But…" Lady Shadow Heart put an arm around me and gave me a reassuring look.

"Just one sip, alright?"

"But…." The look in her eyes had the message; 'you can trust me'. I was scared because I never had anything like this before. Hell, nicest drink I think I've had before now was soda and distilled water. Something like this…..I'm not sure about. I looked down at the red liquid, and closed my eyes and sighed."Alright, but _one_ sip!" I brought the red liquid to my lips, and took a sip. The taste was…..I couldn't really explain it, but it does have a strong smell.

"How is it?" Lady Shadow Heart asked.

"It's…I'm not sure how to explain it, but I don't hate it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be getting another, alright?" this time with more confidence, I took a drink of the wine. I'm not sure how much of this it'd take to get me drunk, but I sure as hell did not want to find out. I ended up emptying my glass within a few more minutes, and I saw Chian trying to refill my cup.

"Heeeeere you go-"

"Chian!? Hey wait I'm fine alright?"

"Huh? You don't want more?"

"I'm afraid if I get more I won't be able to make good judgements!"

"Wow, you're a good kid. Well, also you're no fun but hey at least you tried it."

" Waiter, another please." Lady Shadow Heart said as she wiggled her empty wine glass. The waiter came with a new bottle of wine and refilled her cup.

"That must be a popular wine." I said, surprised they literally had to open a new bottle.

"Or she lied and she really downed a whole bottle of wine, or maybe more." Chian commented.

"Uhm , Lady Shadow Heart, maybe you should stop," I put my hand over hers. The gently moved it aside.

"I'm fine-" I then grabbed her wrist, and she looked dead at me.

"I'm asking you to stop. I have no problem with you indulging yourself, I have a problem with you maybe…...doing too much." She looked at me with disbelief for a minute, then sighed.

"Alright, sorry about that Digit," She then smirked slyly and handed me her cup. "In that case you drink mine."

"Huh!?"

"I can't just let this go to waste now can I?"

"Why not have Chian drink!?"

"I'm 17 that's why," Chian commented.

"Eh!?"

"Diigiit~" she slightly wiggled the wine glass in front of me. The red liquid sloshed around in the cup.

"But...I….."

"Digiit~" I sighed.

"Fine, sheesh." I carefully took the wine glass and drank it. I saw Lady Shadow Heart and Chian looking at me with a smug look at I drank the wine. When I finished I looked at them with a confused look."What?"

"You said you weren't going to have any more."

"That was my last drink. I did that because of a special reason, end of story."

"Well, I have a glass of wine right here." Chian said as put another wine glass by me.

"No,"

"Huh?"

"I said no,"

"Aww you're no fun, and I thought that last drink would have loosened you up."

"Chian, this says you're actually 21." Nepgear randomly said as she looked at a card that was beside Chian's plate.

"That last drink didn't do anything to me. Anyways, I'm going to head out." I stood up, I took a look at the clock on the wall. It was just now going on 2:00 A.M. Wow, the gala started at 10:30, why was time flying so fast, it felt like we had just got here. I looked at Lady Shadow Heart.

"Hey uh…..is it really 2?" She looked at me confused and shook her head.

"You okay? it's only 1."

"...I need to go."

"Why?" This alcohol is affecting me weirdly. I wasn't feeling dizzy, but….I feel like I need to lie down and that I should be around all these people.

"I got a headache," I lied. " So can you escort me to the hotel?" I'm not sure how the alcohol may also affect my ability to navigate. Lady Shadow Heart at least _looks_ sober, so I hope she really is sober. She looked at Nepgear, who was having fun chatting with Chian and she looked back to me and nodded.

"Chian," She said as she stood up."I'm going to be taking Digit to the hotel, he's not feeling well."

"Alright," She responded.

"Are you okay Digit?" Nepgear looked at me slightly worried.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," I said as I held my head. Lady Shadow Heart and I walked off the dais and saw Lady Ebony Heart talking to what looked liked high ranked businessmen. One of them was a man with brown hair, white rimmed glasses, and wore a purple suit with a white shirt and green tie. They seemed to be having fun chatting, and she noticed Lady Shadow Heart and I walk past her.

"Oh, where are you two going?" She asked.

"Oh, Digit isn't feeling well." The man then walked over to us as Lady Shadow Heart spoke.

"That's a shame, but I'm surprised to see one so young at an event like this," He said, then held out his hand. "The name's Ganache, I'm the founder of Avenir, a weapon manufacturing company right here in Lastation." I shook it after he introduced himself.

"My name's Digit, nice to meet you."

"You said something about bettering Planeptune?"

"Yeah," I frowned slightly, I'm not sure I like how he questioned me.

"How would you go about that?"

"How would I….I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, if you had a plan, then maybe I could lend a hand. However, if it's just some kind of dream that you simply talk about and never put into action, then I won't offer help."

"Hey, I do have a plan…..in the works…"

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound very sure to me."

"Hey hey! I said I have a plan in the works!"

"And it's?"

"Digit," Lady Shadow Heart cut in." We should be on our way." Ganache then laughed.

"Of course, it must be past your bedtime, now isn't it? I mean, someone with a grand goal like that and no actual plan must be a little kid, right?" I heard some people laugh at me, and I realized I was the youngest here. My face went red with embarrassment and Lady Shadow Heart frowned and grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the ballroom. We saw the bouncer from earlier and instead of flying me, Lady Shadow Heart flagged down a cab. We got into the car and the taxi driver, a woman with orange hair and green eyes looked back at us.

"Where to- OH! You two must have been at the gala! you both look fantastic," She said, looking at us in awe.

"Thank you," Lady Shadow Heart smiled slightly. She then produced a coin purse from her dress and handed a bill to the driver. "Just take us to the nearest hotel."

"Hotel? it's so late and you two…...ohohoho I get it…"

"Not like that," She laughed. Lady Shadow Heart looked at me and put her hand over mine and closed her hand. The cab driver began driving us to our destination and put up a screen to give us our privacy. I think she was misreading this whole thing."You alright?" She asked me, looking at me with a worried look.

"Yeah, just that kind of stung…"

"Ignore him, he had no right to say that."

"But he's right….I don't have any sort of plan,"

"Something like that...it's okay if you don't have a plan."

"Huh?"

"Something like that makes it's own plan as you go along, so don't worry about not knowing an exact way to deal with it. Digit, don't let what he says get to you, alright?"

"But all those people…"

"Will also realize that the one that they laughed at. The one who's the youngest in the whole room, was Lady Ebony Heart's guest. Ignore them, they were being immature. Adults act like that sometimes."

"Yeah, alright.." The cab then stopped and we exited. We walked into a hotel, the building's outside was made of what looked like black glass and had a white frame. I guess most buildings in Lastation are like this. The lobby was very nice, it had black wooden railing set up to kind of corral the people who were to go to the concierge desk on busy days. There was a beautiful flower arrangement in the center of the lobby and behind that was a grand staircase.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Lady Shadow Heart commented as we walked to the concierge desk.

"Yeah…" I held my head, actually starting to have a headache. She walked to the concierge and she leaned over the counter, the two women chatted for a few minutes and she paid her for the room and got three room keys. Lady Shadow Heart then dragged me with her to the elevator. I could have told her that I didn't need her to grab my hand to lead me anywhere, but it felt…..nice to hold her hand. We were the only two people in the elevator and she hit floor 7, which was the top floor of the , other than the roof obviously. She led me to room 704 and used one of the room keys to get inside. It was a large suite with a living room area, a kitchen, and two doors that led to what i guessed were beds. Lady Shadow Heart opened one of the doors, me obviously still being dragged with her. I was right, the door she opened did lead to a bedroom. I walked to the bed and fell face first on the mattress, sighing heavily. I went under the blanket after taking my jacket off and looked at the ceiling. Lady Shadow Heart sat by my bed and stretched.

"So, you going to sleep now?"

"Yeah, a lot happened at the gala so I'm beat, it was nice though. Even though you guys were messing with me alot." Lady Shadow Heart laughed and I sighed loudly. She floated over to the bed and tucked me in.

"G'night Digit, I think I'll turn in too." She said as she floated towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, knowing she'd think I'd be weird for what I was about to say. "Uhm, sleep with me," Her face went red.

"W-wha!?"

"No not like that! I mean, since I joined you we've slept together when at home, so it feels wierd to ….not to."

"I see, you're used to sharing your bed with someone,"

"Don't say it like that you make it sound disgusting."

"I'm feeling generous so I'll make an exception tonight. Usually when I'm this tired I just say no and collapse on a separate bed. She floated to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the sounds of various panels opening and closing from the room, then she came out in her kangaroo pajamas. I laughed slightly at the sight of them and she frowned as she got into bed with me." So, you want me to kiss your forehead and say goodnight or something?" I then thought about for a minute and answered with a nod. She blushed and then kissed me on the forehead and my face went red as i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation**

 **DarkCaligo: -exhales deepy- Jesus Christ 19 pages!**

 **Digit: Yeah I had a feeling that episode was longer than usual**

 **Lady Shadow Heart: Why are you doing 19 pages when you haven't even hit the double digit chapters?**

 **DarkCaligo: Don't question me woman, I do my own thing. Also would have had this uploaded on the 2nd, but I kinda took a day off and hung out with friends. And really that's what allowed me to kinda sit down and just write this behemoth of a chapter , I don't think I really have anything else to say. If I do, I'll put it in the A/N of the next chapter. See you later kiddies wo b! Also this thing has a whopping 6k+ words in it lol**


	10. Taken

**Digit: Whoo chapter 10!**

 **Digit: Whoo chapter 10!**

… **..**

 **The two Digits look at each other and say simulataneously;**

" **Really? Double Digits?" an author with cat ears and a tai laughs.**

" **I couldn't resist XD"**

 **Digit**

I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a sleeping Lady Shadow Heart. However, something…..was off. I looked at my surroundings, we were in a hotel room, nothing too special about it. Lady Shadow Heart was just as I remembered seeing her before I fell asleep, everything was exactly as I left it when I fell asleep. So why….why can't I shake this feeling? Lady Shadow Heart stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong Digit?" She asked.

"Something feels off…" I said."This place is exactly how I remember." I also had felt fine, which I found wierd, because I had a headache earlier. I don't think something like that headache would wear off that soon. She sleepily leaned on me as I thought and slowly closed her eyes. She nuzzled into my blazer and- wait…...blazer?

I had taken off my jacket before I fell asleep, so why would I have it on right now? Also if this was the real world I would have gotten hot, but I felt fine even though I was in a full blown suit.

"What's wrong dear?" Lady Shadow Heart asked as she cupped my face. My face went red and I looked away from her.

"Uhm Lady Shadow Heart-"

"You can drop the 'Lady' part, it's a lot to say, I know." My eyes widened at her sentence and I fell silent.

"..."

"Something wrong hun?" She asked as she nuzzled against me.

"Arkan, I know you're here, come out." I heard slow clapping as Arkan, disguised as me, appeared.

"You're one smart kid," He praised."But what gave it away? Because believe it or not Lady Shadow Heart does act like that with someone she's intimate with."

"Of course you would know," I scoffed."And what gave it away is the fact I'm in a fucking suit and I'm not hot under the covers."

" Ah, I had a feeling I was forgetting something."

"Why do you do this to them?" I said, slightly raising my voice.

"Them?"

"The Godesses! _Your_ Demonesses! They all love you, but you're never around!"

"Why does it matter? I'll pop up from time to time to-"

"Relationships don't work like that!" I stood up. "Listen you piece of shit, if you were the man they think you are…..then you'd at least have helped Ebony Heart with her sister problem. And I don't know what the fuck you're planning, but I sure as hell am going to stop you!" I felt some kind of dark energy surround my body.

"Temper temper," He wagged his finger at me." If you don't get your anger under control, you may lose control. And you're really going to try to use _my_ power against me?"

" _Your_ power?"

"Yes, _my power!_ " He outstretched his hands and he became cloaked in a veil of black mist. The outline of his body grew larger and more muscular, I could see what looked like armor spikes on his shoulders and forearms. I could only see a black silhouette behind the mist, and horns appeared on his head and I think a cape? appeared on his back. The mist thinned but didn't leave, before me was a man in demonic armor with glowing red eyes. He a kickass red cape I might add, but that's not exactly the point here. I couldn't see his face, because there was black space under the demonic horned helm he wore and I saw red eyes.

"What the hell….?" I felt like fear was surging through my veins. I was initially impressed, but this….this is starting to scare me. I tried to shake it off and I glared at him.

" _This_ is my true form, human." He said, sitting on air and a black obsidian throne materialized under him. "I'm impressed, you can still glare at me upon witnessing my true form. Most people are too scared to say anything. Yes, my very presence can instill fear in my enemies, which is another reason you can't beat me." I grit my teeth, and clenched my fists.

"Y…...you…." I struggled to say, it felt like there was some heavy weight on me.

"Yes?"

"..."

"Speak up boy," I suddenly looked up at him, no longer afraid. This guy, makes four women fall in love with him. Then, he doesn't bother spending time with them over the course of five years. While I may not have met the other two Demonesses yet, I'm sure they've faced their own problems too.

"I fucking hate you,"

"What?" He seemed surprised at my sentence.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"For some entertainment of course,"

"Entertainment?"

"Seeing humans squirm with their desires is always so enjoyable. You could have done _anything_ with Shadow Heart and she would have let you. You're in your dream, where you are in control."

"That may be true," I stood up."This is my dream, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. But, why would I do that with her if I could work to have the real thing?"

"You're trying to romance a Demoness? I told you they're too in love with me."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"It's not impossible, Lady Shadow Heart cares for me. Lady Ebony Heart definitely does have feelings for me. I don't see why the hell either of them fell in love with you" I couldn't see his facial expression, but I had the feeling he was grinning right now.

"Simple really, I first invaded their minds, seeing what their hearts desire the most. Then, I simply made those things come true. I wouldn't be able to do this if I hadn't been freed in the first place."

"Freed?"

"You seriously think an entity like me was always free to roam Gamindustri? Please, I was sealed away by some annoying human. I was sealed inside a cave in Planeptune behind several seals. There was some sort of archaeological dig going on and they broke one of the seals. There were 12 seals placed on the area in my prison, and I only needed one broken to be free. So I simply slipped out, taking the lives of the diggers in order to give myself a form, and I've been around ever since, well not exactly."

"What?"

"I have to feed on the lives of the living in order to sustain my form, or feed on their dreams." My eyes widened at the last part.

"You're feeding on my dream?"

"Why yes, I am, I'm overtaking your dream, and consuming it." I looked at the walls of the hotel room and saw that they started flickering.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"I also found it cute about your little crush on Shadow Heart, considering she's the most loyal out of the four. But yes, I wooed them by giving them what their heart desired the most,"

"And that's?"

"Love."

"What….? But you're never around!"

"What I mean is that they wanted to be held by someone strong, they wanted to feel safe. They also wanted someone to….spend the night with them." I couldn't believe what I was fucking hearing.

"There's more to this you piece of shit and you know it."

"Okay , I may have used a charm spell on them, just a little."

"So you manipulated them!"

"It was a short term spell, but the impact of my actions during it stuck."

"Do you even care about any of them!?"

"Care about them?"

"They _love_ you but do you love them back!?"

"..."

"Well!?" My blood was boiling. This guy pisses me off, he puts all off Gamindustri- No, more importantly, the ones that love him through 5 years of isolation, in which all of Gamindustri decayed. I got out of the bed, and walked over to him, he seemed surprised.

" You're one interesting human,"

"Thanks," I said, glaring at him.

"Well then boy, what are you going to do now?" He was sitting down, so that we were eye level. I clenched a fist tightly and, yea this might sound stupid; I punched him in the face. A shockwave was sent through the room and the walls stopped flickering.

"Get. The fuck. Out of my dream." I said menacingly. The Demon King laughed and clapped his hands as he looked back at me.

"Very good, very good. It seems like you are able to resist me, but to what extent, I wonder?"

"..."

"Well then, I adore our chats like this." He stood up and his throne disappeared, he towered over me when he stood. "But I'm afraid I have to leave, I have some…... _things_ I have to attend to, good bye for now." He said as a dark portal appeared in front of him, then he walked through it. I sighed and decided it was time to wake up.

….

I woke up to find myself face to face with Lady Shadow Heart, again. It hurt to kind of see her again, because I talked to the man she loved…..and it seemed like he didn't love her back. She was reading a book and hadn't noticed me yet. I let out a sigh and she looked over to me.

"Something wrong Digit?"

"Well...Lady Shadow Heart, do you love the Demon King?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"I talked to him again," She seemed to perk up at my words.

"What did he say?"

"Well, it was really me and him arguing."

"I don't think I appreciate your behavior towards the man that we serve."

"But the thing is Lady Shadow Heart, I don't think he really loves you." Her eyes widened at my words.

"That's…...ridiculous. Of course he loves me,"

"I asked him if he loved any of you, and if he did he would have mentioned at least one of you."

"..."

"If he really loved any of you, then he wouldn't have been gone for all these years…..you don't even know what he really looks like."

"Digit...be quiet…" it hurt to see her like this but she needs to know the truth. I don't want her to be going after a man who doesn't love her.

" He said that he used a charm spell on you four."

"..." She had a shocked expression."You're lying!" she shook her head.

"Lady Shadow Heart, trust me, you know I wouldn't lead you astray. Don't you remember the day you spent with him?"

"Of course,"

"Wasn't there something out of place that you remember?"

"No,"

"You're lying." The way she said 'no'...the tone wasn't an honest one.

"The feelings I felt that day…..I never felt anything so intense, I felt like this is the man I'd spend eternity with."

"Did he even once say the words 'I love you' ?"

"..."

"Did he?"

"...Digit why are you doing this? To get me on your side?"

"The main reason I'm doing this is because I care about you Lady Shadow Heart, this man is no good for you. I'm sure Lady Ebony Heart knows this too, and she's not as fixated on him as you are. Please, let him go…"

"But…..if I let him go, I'll have no one….." I put my hands in hers and I looked into her eyes.

"You have me and your sister, we won't leave your side….alright?" She looked at me and there were tears in her eyes.

"Do you promise….?"

"Yeah," She leaned over and hugged me. I was surprised, but I hugged her back.

" If you break your promise, I'll snap you like a twig."

"Hey hey what will happen to your sister?"

"Nothing, because I know she'll stick around."

"Ah, well, she's the lucky one.." I laughed weakly. "Anyways, where is your sister?"

"Oh, she's in the other bedroom." I got out of the bed and walked over to the other bedroom, slightly opening the door to peek in. Nepgear was in her pajamas fast asleep. I closed the door slowly so I didn't wake her, and walked to the couch to sit down. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Lady Shadow Heart came out of the bedroom and sat down beside me , leaning on me. I'm not sure what this meant now, because I don't think I really got an answer on if she'd give up on the Demon King or not. And using his power against him? Does he mean that the dark power I have is his? Does that mean the day of The Baptism was just a day that pieces of his power rained over Gamindustri?

"Digit,"

"..." I was absorbed in my own thoughts, I stopped changing channels and I put my hand on my chin.

"...Digit." Lady Shadow Heart shook me.

"Huh?" I looked over to her.

"Since when did you watch My Tiny Pony?"

"Huh? I don-" I looked at the TV and Nepgear slammed her door open, cracking the wall slightly.

"Do I hear My Tiny Pony!" Nepgear said as she flew over and jumped onto the couch between us.

"Huh?" I looked at Lady Shadow Heart.

"She likes this show," She explained, her hands put up in defense. Nepgear seemed to be visually bouncing as she watched the show. I stood up and stretched, then looked at Lady Shadow Heart.

"Hey, when are we checking out?"

"Ah, well really we can check out now. We can go talk to Lady Ebony Heart about international business afterwards, then head home."

"Sounds like a plan," we both looked at Nepgear, who looked like she was having the time of her life. We both sighed and looked at each other and laughed.

"Sis," Nepgear looked over to Lady Shadow Heart."We need you to get dressed, we'll watch your show later."

"Yes sis…" Nepgear said, a little disappointed as she walked to her bedroom to change.

"What about you?" She turned to me."Aren't you going to change?"

"Yeah I would but my clothes are back home."

"Oh….good job,"

"It's no big deal, I can stand to be in this for a while longer."

"You really do look good in that suit,"

"And you look great in your dress,"

"Just great?"

"Can we not start this again?" The door to Nepgear's room opened and she floated out, her processor equipped.

"Alright, everyone got everything?" I went to grab my jacket and we headed out of the hotel room. We took the elevator down to the lobby and talked to the concierge about checking out. Lady Shadow Heart handed the money to the concierge and then we headed out the door. She flagged down another cab and I looked at her confused.

"Why are we using a cab?"

"My head is hurting a little bit, maybe drank too much last night," She explained. I sighed and laughed weakly 'maybe you shouldn't have had twelve cups of red wine.' The cab pulled up and the three of us got in, Nepgear first, then Lady Shadow Heart, and then me. The cab driver was the same one from last night.

"Where can I take yo- Oh! it's you two from yesterday!" She said.

"Hey," I waved.

"So where to?"

"We need to go to Ebony Manor," Lady Shadow Heart produced a…..is that a 5000 credit bill!? And she just handed it to the cab driver.

"Ebony Manor?" I asked.

"It's a name I thought of, it makes sense right?"

"I guess,"

"You got it!" The cab driver said graciously took her payment and input an address in a GPS. Nepgear was looking out the window at the city, marveling at the sights. Lady Shadow Heart and I looked at each other and then looked away, I was blushing but I didn't dare to check if she was also. I stared out the window, trying every so often to take a look at Lady Shadow Heart, but each time we would make eye contact. I looked out the window again , then saw the robot suit I saw from the gala. It was floating by a bench and then suddenly flickered, and disappeared. I stared at the spot the robot had disappeared from even though the car was still moving.

"What in the-"

"We're here!" The driver cut me off. We parked in front of the Ebony Manor and we then exited the cab.

"Hey, " I said to Lady Shadow Heart as I offered my hand to her. She took it and got out of the car."Are you getting your change?" Lady Shadow Heart looked back and shook her head. I wondered just how much credits this woman had on her. We walked to the door and knocked as the cab drove away. A yellow haired maid with green eyes greeted us when she opened the door.

"Oh! You must be the guests Lady Ebony Heart are expecting. Please, follow me." She said as we walked into the mansion. We followed her upstairs and she took us to the end of the hall, where a grand door stood. I could hear talking from inside, but then the maid knocked on the door and it died down.

"Come in," I heard Lady Ebony Heart say from the other side. The maid opened the door and the four of us walked in. I saw…..Ganache sitting on a couch while Lady Ebony Heart was sitting at a desk. The room had a nice set up, once you walked in first thing you'd see was the desk in the back of the room. Then in the middle of the room was a coffee table parallel to the desk. There were two couches, one on each side of the coffee table. Then the rest of the furniture was bookcases that lined the walls. Behind Lady Ebony Heart was a black tapestry with a white cursive 'L' on it.

"Why good afternoon," He held out his hand to Lady Shadow Heart. Lady Shadow Heart took it and he leaned down and kissed her hand. "It's nice to see you again," He smiled at her as he spoke. Lady Shadow heart then smiled back slightly.

"It's…..nice to see you again as well Ganache." His attention then went to Nepgear.

"Ah! Shadow Sister, what a pleasant surprise." He walked over to her and they shook hands.

"You know him?"Lady Shadow Heart looked at her little sister.

"I met him after you guys left the gala yesterday, he's a gearhead like me." Well I'd hope so since he runs a weapon manufacturing company…

"Your sister is very intelligent, almost makes me want to take her away to be one of my employees." He joked. We all laughed, even I managed to fake a laugh. Something about this guy…..I feel like I can't trust him. Lady Shadow Heart and I sat down on the couch opposite of Ganache and Nepgear and the man sat down at the other couch.

"Ganache, maybe you should tell them about what you're working on in Avenir." Nepgear suggested. Ganache laughed.

"Really it's nothing worth mentioning." He said, waving dismissively.

"I'm glad you three could make it, so uhm, what do you want to go over first?" Lady Ebony Heart said, trying to change the subject.

"Uhm first, why is Ganache here?" I asked.

"Oh, well he is filling in as a temporary Oracle for Lastation since Kei's….." She shook her head. "Anyways, it also helps he is the CEO of Avenir,"

"What I'd like to discuss first is trade," Lady Shadow Heart spoke up. She crossed her legs as she looked at her."What goods is Lastation trying to export to other nations?"

"Well, our main content like any other nation is games."

"And what kinds of games?"

"You know, the popular ones like _Final Fable series_ , _Ly_ , _Kaj and Retxad_ , stuff like that."

"Interesting,"

"What about Planeptune?" Lady Shadow Heart let out a sigh.

"To be honest Planeptune doesn't have much of a-"

 _BOOOM!_

The room shook and I ran outside, then the door to the meeting room shut.

"What the hell!?" I banged on the door.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Lady Shadow Heart said.

"My my, no need for a tone like that." I heard a familiar voice say. It was the same voice I heard in the bathroom at the gala.

" Why are you here?" Lady Ebony Heart said in an annoyed tone.

"Deary me Lady Ebony Heart, I'm just here because my client wants me here."

"And who's your client?"

"That's. -cret." I could imagine this person wagging their finger as they spoke. I heard another explosion and I ran down the stairs to see Ebony Sister with her blaster ready.

"You again!?"

"Well look who's here," She fired a shot at me and I dove to the side. A giant hole was blown into the wall by the blast and I sighed in relief. "Maybe I'll kill you before they finish up." Finish up? Is she supposed to be some kind of decoy?

"How'd you get out?"

"Good behaviour." She smirked, and I frowned." -Of a friend who decided to help me out of the goodness of his heart. But to be honest, I was just to lure you here so you would be separated from the rest."

"Separated- wait what's going on!" I ran for the door and I dove to the right as a beam flew over my head, singing some of my hair. I got up and put my ear against the door.

Silence.

'Sorry Lady Ebony Heart' I quietly apologized as I rammed into the door, breaking it off it's hinges. Ganache was on the couch, unconscious and I looked around the meeting room, and found no one else. I shook Ganache and his eyes fluttered open. He held his head and groaned.

"Ugh…." he groaned.

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone in a robot suit came by and…. ugh they did something, they had these cubes with them…..and restrained all three of them…"

"All three of them!? That means Lady Shadow Heart, Lady Ebony Heart , and-"

"Shadow Sister yes. They then knocked me out before I could respond…."

"Damn, any idea of where they may have headed?"

"I'm not sure….Lowee or Leanbox maybe?"

"Lowee….that's to the north of here right?"

"Yes," I walked out the meeting room and carefully peeked from behind a wall. Ebony Sister was gone, and the staff was already working on repairs. Well, I'm supposed to get to Lowee, but neither Nepgear or Lady Shadow Heart is here to fly me. I could try flying on my own but…

"Damn it….." I clenched my fists. Ganache put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure we retrieve those three," He said. "You just sit back and relax and let the adults handle it." I then took his hand off my shoulder and began walking. "Where are you going?!"

"No way a jackass like you will do anything to save them in more time we stand around talking, the farther away the kidnapper may be. If you wait too long he'll probably just end up being untraceable." In five seconds, two people that I cared about disappeared.

" _If I returned back to the castle one day and you guys weren't there, I'm not sure what I'd do."_ I clenched my fists and a dark energy began flooding out of me.

"Heeeeyyyy" I heard a voice. I looked behind me and saw a girl with lilac hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a policeman's hat and uniform, and she carried a bear with her. Her hair was worn loosely, and she looked like she was around 15 years old.

"Huh?" She walked over to me.

"Have you seen this person?" She produced a paper with a picture of a pink robot with purple accents and green lines on its face.

"Huh!? that's-"

"So you've seen hiiim?" This girl talks really slow, like she's always tired.

"Yeah, he just kidnapped the Demoness of Lastation, and both Demonesses of Planeptune."

"Heh!? Planeptune!? But that's what Plutie said Neppy is from!"

"Who's Plutie?"

"Oh, she's me,"

"You told yourself where Neppy is from?"

"Well she's me….but also not me."

"Explain."

"She's me but from a different dimension."

"Ok…..?"

"Also my name is Plutia….I'm the police chief of Lastation ehehehe….." A girl this young is a police chief!? "Also my other self taught me a cool trick, wanna seeee?"

"Well, I should be going because I got to find a way to Lowee."

"I can fly you thereeee."

"Oh, that'd be great."

"So you want to see my trick?"

"Sure, but can you make it quick caus-" I was cut off by being blinded by a flash of light that erupted from Plutia's body. I looked back at her and the outline of her body matured, she grew taller, and her hair also changed. She kept her police uniform on, but the top buttons of the black dress shirt was undone which showed her cleavage. She had hot pink eyes with a power symbol pupil in them. Her hair was a darker purple color and a smile was on her lips…..but I don't think I could trust that smile.

"So what's your name?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"M-my name is D-D-D-D-Digit…"

"Digit? what a cute name," She walked over to me and then wrapped an arm around my waist. Two mechanical wings in the shape of a butterfly materialized behind her and she took to the skies while I held onto her.

"So uhm, are you a Demoness?" I asked her. The woman looked at me questioningly.

"Demoness? Like Ebony Heart?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, well~ I could tell you, but I rather get something in exchange."

"Like what?"

"A kiss maybe?" my face turned red. This woman was scaring the crap out of me.

"Uhm, don't think I should,"

"Why?"

"I want to do that with the one I'm dating at least, not with a stranger."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I've heard that phrase before." I sighed as Lastation went out of view and we started to fly into colder air. In the distance I think I could see a city, it sat within a mountain formation and I narrowed my eyes. I guess what my first plan should be is meeting with the lands Demonness, Ivory Heart. I then remembered what Arkan had said;

" _If you're strong enough then maybe Ivory will give you five seconds to talk"_

Does this mean I have to fight her? I mean, I wasn't much help when fighting Ebony Sister, how do I beat a Demonness? The HDD I had was broken, and I can't really tap into my dark power. Hell if I was confident in it then I would have flown over myself. But I wasn't sure how far I'd get if I even got the wings to show. We were getting closer to the city and I saw that there was a colosseum in the center of the city.

"Well that didn't take too long," Plutia said, flipping her hair. "Here we are in Lowee," She then landed us in an alley. I then shivered, this place has a colder climate than Lastation and Planeptune. Plutia noticed this and hugged me, putting my face in her breasts.

"H-Hey!" my face went red. "Why are you-"

"Because you're cold, and I can't have that now can I? Also, I'm cold too so we'll snuggle for warmth!"

"Dammit I don't have time for this!" I tried to pry myself from her, my face getting redder by the second.

"Aww no no Digit I can't have you running off now can I?"

"Heeeeeeeeelp!"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Digit: Ganache is a dick.**

 **DarkCaligo: That he is,**

 **Plutia: Haaaave you seen this robot? -Shows picture of pink robot-**

 **DarkCaligo: I'm not here.**

 **Plutia: Oh, okaaayyy~**

 **Digit: YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVED THAT!?**

 **Plutia: mhmmmmm**

 **DarkCaligo: Yea this would have been done a lot sooner but I decided to kinda take it slow since I have been kinda pushing chapters out like crazy. Well, I just kinda been chilling these past few days. So yeah, if you don't know, the gala outfits (minus Digit and Chian's) are actual formalwear that the Demonesses wore as CPUs in the Neptunia franchise. Also, Plutia is here, how do you guys feel about this? and Iris Heart in the dark dimension, how do you guys feel about this?**

 **Digit: Plutia's transformed self is….**

 **Plutia: (transforms) is what, my cute little Digit?**

 **Digit: IsaidnothingIsaidnothingIsaidnothingIsaidnothingIsaidnothing**

 **DarkCaligo: (Laughs) anyways guys, we finally make our way to Lowee, which will be a different experience than the other two nations, hope you guys enjoy the next arc wo b!**


	11. Twins and The Colosseum

**DarkCaligo: So, bet you saw some stuff coming, am I kinda predictable? lol. Anyways, this chapter we'll be introduced to some new people. First, let's check on our captured Demonesses shall we?**

 **Nepgear**

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a...room? I tried to move but I heard the jingling of chains. I looked up and saw that these square…..things around my wrists and ankles.I was chained to a wall inside a cell.

"Where's sis…..?" I wondered. I don't like whatever these things were, they seemed to be draining my strength. I looked around the room and saw that there was a toilet and a bed. I struggled in my binds and the chains suddenly detached from the wall.

"Good morning Shadow Sister," I saw a robot walk out of the shadows. it was strange because it was pink and had purple accents on it, and I heard a guys voice from within it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your host, A-non-y-death~ Nice to meet you,"

"What do you want with me and the others!?"

"It's not about what I want silly girl," He wagged his finger."This is about what my client wants."

"Your client wants something with us Demonesses?"

"Exactly, and they gave me the items needed to do it."

"...What does he want to have their way with us?" The robot then let out a laugh.

"No no my dear Shadow Sister, my client told me what they were going to do with you three. But because of my contract, I am forbidden from revealing any info about them or their goals."

"Tch, you won't get away with this,"

"I believe I already have," Anonydeath began to float away from me. I ran to the cell bars and grabbed them.

"Digit will come here and save us, I know it." He then stopped and slightly turned around.

"Oh, you mean that boy from the gala? if he can find this place at least. I don't think I could put up much of a fight against him anyways."

"Where are we anyways?"

"Hm, I'll say in due time. Now if you'll excuse me I have some monster problems to take care of." I tried to reach past the cell door and I got a powerful shock that sent me flying back.

"Wh-wha…..?"

"Also I wouldn't try escaping, you'll just end up hurting yourself. But don't worry, you'll be able to see your sister later."

 **Lady Shadow Heart**

This is humiliating.

To think that someone was able to kidnap me using these….cube things. One minute we're talking in Ebony Heart's study, then the next we're being dragged by this weird….robot. I had awoken to find myself in a cell with Ebony Heart, who was unconscious. I stood up, hearing the jingling of chains when I moved.

This is just getting better and better for me isn't it?

"Ah, nice to see you're awake Lady Shadow Heart,"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am your cute host Anonydeath, I am honored for you to be staying here."

"Against my will?"

"Very much yes," He laughed. I scowled." Once I'm out of this cell I'll show you what happens when you cross the Demoness of Planeptune!"

" _If_ I let you out. Which after what I consider a death threat, don't think I'll let you out any time soon." I then felt like he was looking at Ebony Heart, though he doesn't have eyes so I wasn't sure. "However, Ebony Heart isn't as…..volatile as you, so I can let her wander without having to worry too much. Really you and your younger sister are very much alike."

"You were smart to not put us in the same cell otherwise we would have broken out."

"I think you'll find that that definitely won't happen. As for your behavior, I'm going to correct that. He produced a circular device from his suit and moved his finger across a screen. I fell to my knees as I felt power leaving me.

"You…..bastard…." I struggled to say.

"Now now, this won't kill you don't worry."

"If Digit finds out you did this then you're as good as dead,"

" _If_ he finds out,"

"..."

"He wasn't able to follow me. My client is a smart one you know, they thought several steps ahead of him." He then floated away from the cell. "Also, don't try to break out, you'll only hurt yourself."

"...I feel like I'm a Mary Sue right now…" I didn't even care if I was on the ground right now. All I wanted was to escape. "Arkan….please….save your little violet…" Even if it seemed like it right now, I'm not giving up. I _will_ escape.

 **Digit**

"Goddammit I said cut it out!" I said as I pried myself from the bluish purple haired woman's embrace.

"Aww Digit, I'm cold," She said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Then get some fucking winter clothes!" I yelled. I sighed, we were only in Lowee for like ten minutes. but I felt like we weren't really going to get anywhere. I walked out of the alley and saw few people walking about. I don't know how they coped with The Baptism, but I think that even this was strange. I approached a woman in a giant brown fur coat.

"Oh hi there, I think you should get some clothes for cold weather by the way." She said.

"Yeah I'll work on that , also where is everyone?" The woman points to the giant stadium in the distance.

"Most people nowadays are going there,"

"Alright, thanks," I thanked her as I walked away.

"Wait!" She grabbed my wrist. "You're not going there are you?"

"Yeah,"

"You want to throw your life away!?"

"My life away...what?"

"You mean you don't know? The Colosseum is a place that people get killed left and right trying to get an audience with Lady Ivory Heart." My eyes widened and I saw Plutia walk by me.

"What!? Why?"

"Lady Ivory Heart says that only the strong may speak to her, so she says that you have to beat her strongest monster to speak with her."

"The hell?"

"Don't go there, I beg of you."

"I have to though,"

"But why?"

"I have my reasons," I removed my wrist from her grip and continued walking. Plutia walked beside me as we went to a clothing store.

"Aren't you just mysterious?" She asked as we walked in.

"Not in the slightest." I walked over and picked up a black hooded coat with white fur on it, and got matching pants and boots. Plutia got what looked like a lilac coat-dress with a purple scarf and hat. we purchased the clothes and got changed. Apparently Plutia's outfit also came with some kind of leggings. She also wore black boots with her clothes. We walked out the store and I put up my hood as we walked to the stadium.

"You'll have to fight monsters, you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure, I used to fight monsters back home in Planeptune."

"Oh, so you're from Planeptune,"

"I didn't mention this?"

"I must have been lost in your eyes if you did.~" I blushed and hid my face in my coat and we started to walk into a larger crowd of people who were heading in the same direction. We pushed our way through the crowd and walked into The Colosseum. The place was massive on the inside, it made me think of the sports stadiums we used to have back at home. There were two sections that were ahead, Audience, and Entrants. There was a staff member by each sign and we walked over to the entrant side. The person by the sign was a man with brown slick back hair and brown eyes.

"Hello there," He greeted."Would you like to participate in this next season of Colosseum fights?"

"Sure," I answered. I had a bad feeling about this, but I also felt like I had to do this. He had me fill out some forms and he then let me to the entrant side. Plutia tried to follow me but the man stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am, entrants only."

"Aww, I only punish bad guys though." She said disappointedly."I only want to just watch Digit fight."

"Then you should watch from the audience, sorry ma'am rules are rules." She looked over to me with a 'come on do something' look. I shook my head and she sighed.

"Understood. Digit,"

"Yeah?" I aksed."

"Meet me in this exact spot once this is over, alright?"

"Alright." I then walked through the rest of the entrant section to what I guess was the waiting room. Inside there was different types of people inside; there were muscular men, guys who were swordsmen, female brawlers, etc. I was walking in and accidentally bumped into a silver haired girl. She fell down and I quickly apologized, helping her up. This girl….was dressed interestingly. She wore a grey top that cupped her breasts and she wore VERY torn blue pants that uh, showed like half of her panties. She was barefoot and she had red gloves with silver spikes on them.

"U-Uhm hi…." She said, trying not to look at me. She kinda acts like Lady Ebony Heart, but this feels a little different.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well that's good. By the way I'm Digit, nice to meet you." I offered my hand.

"M-my name is Tekken, nice to meet you too." She shook my hand.

"So you're going to be fighting in the colosseum?"

"Mhm…"

"Nice," I let go of her hand and put my hands in my pockets. "I'll make sure to cheer for you, alright?"

"S-same for you."

"So how does this work exactly? I'm kind of new here." I then heard a buzz on the loudspeaker. I looked around and saw that there was a TV screen at the top of the colosseum, saying 'LOSE'. A man was curled into a ball on the floor, bleeding terribly. There was a fenrir with blood on its claws that was being restrained by some staff as people came out with a stretcher.

"It's volunteer based…"

"Oh? Well that makes things easy then." I said as I walked past her. The other people in the room took notice of me."I'll go next,"

"Huh? Him? Is he crazy,"

"He must really hate his life,"

"Though he may actually be brave." I frowned at the comments of the other people in the room and stood before a set of doors below the TV. It opened and I felt a warm air blow into the room, which was weird. I thought that this was open air, so I didn't expect that. I walked into the battle area, which was a dirt floor with patches of grass here and there.

"Introduce yourself," I heard a voice say. I looked up at a monitor and saw a girl with sky blue hair, and a white armor like dress with a white crown. Her armor seemed bulkier than Lady Ebony Heart's and Lady Shadow Heart' had glowing, and I mean glowing red eyes and she didn't look happy.

" My name is Digit," I said, projecting my voice. The audience cheered loudly and the girl waited for the noise to go down.

"And where are you from?"

"I'm from Planeptune!"

The stadium fell silent.

"Really? Interesting, well then, allow me to welcome you to Lowee. This is the territory of me, Ivory Heart. I take it you want something from me right?"

"Yeah,"

"Beat the hell out of enough monsters to impress me, and I might hear you out. Since this is your first time in the Colosseum let's start you off with something easy." She tapped a button on her throne and a dogoo appeared in front of me. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Give me something stronger," Ivory Heart smirked.

"Oh? Don't want things easy from the get go? I like that." The Dogoo then expanded in side till it stood several feet higher than me. "Let's see how you deal with that." I summoned my sword and got into a stance.

"Bring it." Ivory Heart stood up from her throne and brought up her hand.

"Ready," She began, looking at both sides of the crowd, then to me. Then she brought down her hand.

"Fight!" The crowd said. I dashed towards the Dogoo and it bounced high in the air. I felt its shadow fall on me and I somersaulted away before it came back down, wincing when I felt the shockwave. I then dashed again and this time when it jumped, I tried to slash it but it ended up missing. I recovered and watched it come down, then jumped the second before it hit the ground. I saw dust be kicked up once it hit the ground and travel outwards in a ring.

"Alright, this thing is different than what I'm used to. Now think Digit, think" I dashed towards it and jumped, then stabbed my sword into it's…...flesh? I think. It jumped and I fell inside it, so when it landed the inside jiggled, but I felt fine. I heard the audience laugh at this and to be honest, I was kind of laughing too. However, I needed to get serious. I don't have any kind of magic, all I got was my sword. I then slashed with my sword, which it lost some force since I was in basically gelatin, but it still did something. The Dogoo stopped bouncing and I swam out of it. "Hey Dogoo, get your ugly ass over here!" I taunted. The Dogoo then got mad and began hopping towards me. 'Yeah that's right, when you're not doing that high jump it makes things easier.' I dashed towards it and slashed at it wildly, cutting through it easily. Soon there was a puddle of blue goo on the floor and I sighed heavily.

"Nicely done," Ivory Heart applauded.

"That all you got?" She then hit a button and I saw a pegasus spawn."So it's a gauntlet, got it."I readied my sword and the pegasus charged at me. I dove to the side and it stopped, kicking up dust as it slowed down. I then dashed at it and slashed at its side. It uh, neighed? in pain and hit me in the stomach. I rolled on my side through the dirt floor and got up, shaking it off. It charged at me again and I dashed towards it, then I did an upwards slash as I slid under it. When I slid out from the other side the pegasus bucked and hit me in my back. I was sent sliding across the ground again and I grit my teeth. The pegasus neighed and I stood up once again. I tried to materialize a dark flame for an extra sword but there was only an ember. I swore as the pegasus rammed me in the stomach with it's head. I flew into a wall and it created a crater in it. I dropped my weapon and the horse began closing in on me.

' _Is this all you got?'_ I heard a voice say in my head as I was face down on the ground.

' _...'_

' _I have one of the women you care about wrapped around my finger. If you fall here, then there's no way you'll ever be able to save her. Not like I expected you anyways.'_ I could imagine Arkan looking down at me while in my own form, laughing at me.

' _Lady Shadow Hea… '_

' _She won't save you, you know she can't come save you.'_ I knew that this was just me conversing with myself.

' _I've been too reliant on her… I said I want to be able to protect them. But how can I do that when I'm weak? How can I do that when I'm depending on one of the very people I hold dearest to me. How can I do that if I fall here!?'_ I thought I heard Ivory Heart say something and I looked up to see the pegasus be restrained.

"No! I'll still fight," I said, struggling to get up.

"Don't embarrass yourself Digit, while I was initially hopeful for a show. This was sad."

"I'll still fight! So please, let me."

"No,"

"Please, I need this!"

"Would you rather risk your life?"

"Yes, so please, allow me to. I almost have him."

"You're getting your ass kicked,"

"Please!"

"Stop it!" She yelled."Stop the begging! Have you no pride as a fighter?"

' _Am I a fighter?_

…

 _I'm in this colosseum, I'm fighting for a chance to have an audience with the Demoness, who's right in front of me. I'm getting my ass kicked by a horse, and a image of the guy I want to exterminate is laughing at me. I also want to find those who were taken from me. I also have to deal with the teasing from a possibly sadistic police chief who I randomly met on the street. And I also have to deal with the fact I'm being humiliated in front of all these people._

…

 _I'm_

 _fucking_

 _pissed'_

I slammed a fist into the ground I could feel a dark energy coursing through my veins. I yelled in pain and held my head, standing up and screaming as a dark aura enveloped me. My eyes turned red and I slumped over, then stood up straight. The staff who restrained the pegasus then released it and it came charging at me. I sidestepped and grabbed my sword, then stabbed it in the side. Then I swung through it, slicing it in half. The horse then exploded into pink square particles and I pointed my sword up at Ivory Heart.

"No way in hell I'm going to lose, I have something you _will_ hear."

"Oh?"

"Bring the next one in," Ivory Heart hit a button and this time a fat lizard with wings and a battle axe. it flew at me to try and slice me in two. I snapped and a dark circle came to block it, sustaining it with my left hand. I frowned and yelled loudly as I stabbed it in the chest, driving my sword in as deep as I can go, then kicked it off my blade. It flew into the wall and dust kicked up around the impact, obscuring it from view. I dashed towards it and had to slide to avoid a horizontal slash.

"Raaaaaaa!" It roared as it tried to behead me. I blocked

a powerful overhead swing with my sword and it began pushing me back. I grit my teeth and stood my ground, but it kept pushing me.

"Hey, pushing isn't nice, cut that shit out." it simply roared in my face. I turned away my head because this thing had foul breath."Alright, roar one more fucking time. One more fucking time. I dare you. No, I double dog dare you motherfucker roar one more fucking time."

I feel like this thing understood english.

Because it roared again.

 _WHAM!_

Yep, while our weapons were crossed I headbutted it. I fucking headbutted a lizard whose skull is probably harder than mine. But right now I felt nothing. The lizard sank to its knees in pain and I swung upwards, cutting it in half. The creature exploded into green square particles.

"Is a cut in half finish going to be a thing for you?" I smirked.

"Maybe, I want to keep the audience guessing."

"Ugh, if you're going to be like that, then I' might as well stop playing around." She slammed a button on her throne and an Ancient Dragon appeared on the other side of the arena.

Ancient Dragon…

The monster I was severely injured fighting….

The one that Lady Shadow Heart had to save me from.

I got into a stance and glared at it with all the hate I had.

'I'm weak.

I'm dependent.

I'm too nice.

That's who I am right now. While I may have been considered strong when I was in The Resistance, they must have been joking. I have to rely on Lady Shadow Heart to bail me out of trouble. Hell even Lady Ebony Heart is stronger than me. I haven't seen her really fight, but I know.

Right now, I have no Lady Shadow Heart.

I don't have Lady Ebony Heart.

I don't have Nepgear.

None of these three are by my side. And I know at least two of them are hopelessly in love with a man that doesn't love them.

….

I'm going to tear everything apart. I will fucking find him, I will do anything to make sure that he fucking pays. I'll make him pay with his life.!' I felt the energy in me start to pulse and I grit my teeth, another aura surrounding me. This time it took the shape of an Ancient Dragon and I continued to glare at the beast. I flexed my hand and the dark dragon flexed its claws, I yelled and it roared. I dashed towards the Ancient Dragon and punched it in the stomach and the dragon punched it in the face. The dragon sank down and I punched it in its throat and it fell backwards. I began to sit on it and punch its face repeatedly, not caring the dark dragon was hitting nothing. The Colosseum was silent as I continually beat the dragon. I felt some ropes attach to my hands and I was pulled off the dragon, which exploded into red square particles.

"That's enough Digit," Ivory Heart looked at me with annoyed eyes."I think that's all for today for you at least." She then looked to the right at someone I couldn't see. "Give him the prize for today." I waited for a few minutes, the energy that was surging through me was making me restless and I felt more ropes tie around my arms. A woman came down with an envelope and set it on the floor in front of me. The people released me and I breathed deeply, then looked at the audience. They looked…..scared of me. I couldn't blame them….I'm not sure what just happened but….I was really…..really angry. I pulled up my hood and walked out of the Colosseum, walking to where Plutia told me to meet her. Sure enough, she was waiting for me there, her arms were crossed.

"Hey,"

"Hey," She greeted back.

"...Let's just find a place to stay, alright?"

"Fine by me, are you okay?"

"I don't…..I don't know…."

"Hey mister!" I heard a girl's voice. I looked around and saw a girl wearing a pink coat with a matching hat. She ran towards me while she held what looked like a giant pen.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my sister Rom? She's around here somew-" The girl cut her sentence short when she saw a girl with a similar outfit, but in blue. She was getting cotton candy from a vendor. The girl in pink then ran over to the girl in blue, I guess that was Rom? I couldn't hear them from a distance, but they kept pointing to us. Think it's ae to assume they're talking about us, or just me. The two walked over to us and the girl in pink waved.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hiya!" The pink girl greeted.

"Hi…..nice to meet you."

"My name is Digit, what's yours?" Surprisingly, the girl in blue spoke up first.

"My name is Rom… and this is my younger twin sister Ram, we're the little sisters of the Demoness here…"

"Wait….really!?" I was shocked. These two looked human, no power button pupil, no processor. "But why aren't you in your Demoness mode?"

"Because it gets boring being in it all the time. Plus sis never lets us do anything fun in it. Also we're both Ivory Sister, so how the hell would you tell the difference?" Ram answered.

"Yeah….and she's been such a meanie these past few years….we got tired of playing Demonesss with her."

"Like really, she hasn't been the same since _he_ came around."

"Wait, _he?_ " I asked.

"Yea, he."

"By he you mean,"

"The Demon King stupidpants Arkan." Ram said, huffing a little."I hate him!"

"Ram…..it's not nice to say that…" Rom said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't care! Did you see how he treated sis!?"

"..."

"He acted like he was her boyfriend, but remember? Blanc kept making comments about how she thought that he was thinking of other girls. Even the time they went to her bedroom, she didn't think he was thinking of her."

"But…he may be kind of a jerk but still..."

"He's a big dummyhead and I hate him!" She yelled. I then held my head in pain and Plutia looked at me worriedly and set her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Digi-" I felt blood on my hand and I removed my hand and looked at it. There was blood on it, not coating the whole palm though. I guessed I was bleeding, because Plutia and the twins looked at me worriedly.

"Whoa what happened!?" Ram yelled.

"Ugh….think my headbutt had a delayed reaction…" I started to feel dizzy and Plutia caught me.

"I got ya'." She said as she put my arm on her shoulder, letting me use her as a support. "Let's get where we're staying taken care of and I'll heal you up really nice.." I shivered at how she said that.

"Please say it like that when there are children around." I sighed and she laughed.

"Say it like what!?" Ram yelled. I held my head.

"Uhm, Ram…..maybe you shouldn't be yelling." Rom said trying to calm her sister.

"I'd love to chat, but Digit and I have to find a hotel. We have grown up things to do there." Plutia said with a slight blush.

"Hey! Don't put it like that!"

"Digit, you should calm down, after all getting worked up over this while your head is bleeding is no good." She said as she began walking for the exit.

"U-uhm, I have healing magic." Rom said. My expression brightened and I was about to say something when Plutia spoke.

"Even if you heal him we have to find a place to stay, we flew from Lastation."

"From Lastation? Wow,"

"Mhm, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my _friend_ to a hotel." She said with a wink. I'm glad these kids don't understand this…...but I fear for my chastity right now, and no way in hell am I giving it up.

 **Ganache**

A camera crew was in the study of Lady Ebony Heart, and I was sitting at the desk. Things had happened so fast there wasn't much of a mess made, and Anonydeath did his part so I'll do mine. There was a woman with nordic blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a suit who was standing in front of the desk.

"You're that child Abnes' mother aren't you?" I asked her.

"Why yes I am, my name is Michelle, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Michelle we're going live in 5, 4,3,2….and." I heard a _boop!_ and Michelle produced a microphone from her suit and faced the camera.

"I'm Michelle from the _Lastation Weekly_ distribution news. Today's episode revolves around a kidnapping of our nation's leader, Lady Ebony Heart. Lady Ebony Heart stepped up as our leader, taking the place of her sister about over a week ago. Now that same leader is missing. We also heard that her sister, who she had personally had locked up, is also missing. Today I'm here with Ganache, founder of Avenir and the temporary Oracle in place of our dearly missed Kei. Mr. Ganache, can you tell us anything of what happened during the kidnapping." I was sitting so my hands were covering my expression, but I smirked slightly. _'Time for me to do my part,'_.

"It was absolutely terrible, and you wouldn't have thought it was coming. Lady Shadow Heart, the enchanting Demoness from the gala, knocked out our dear Ebony Heart and along with her two citizens took her away. She had knocked me out and I didn't know what to do." I was lying through my teeth obviously, but Anonydeath's client hired the both of us to do this.

"That's terrible! I didn't think that Lady Shadow Heart was that kind of person,"

"Neither did I but she changed in an instant. Ebony Sister had heard of this and she broke out of jail to try to rescue them but she was too late. She flew after them to try to save her older sister and I haven't seen her ever since."

"So what are you doing now in order to recover the Lady?"

"We are currently mobilizing our military to search for them, also I am putting a 1 billion credit bounty on Digit, wanted dead or alive. If anyone has information relating to him please direct them to me. We _will_ get the Lady back and make Planeptune pay."

"So are we going to war with Planeptune?"

"Things are up in the air for now, but it's a possibility."

"Well there you have it folks, the true nature of Planeptune citizens. And our heroic Oracle Ganache is already making plans to recover the lady. This has been Michelle, signing off." I heard a _boop!_ and she relaxed. "Thank you for your time," she bowed.

"Thank you for coming." I waved politely as they left. I then smirked. _'He should have stayed, well if he did he would have been locked up. I wonder Digit, how are you doing right now? But enough about that'_ I stood up and looked at the tapestry. _'I have my own agenda to attend to.'_

 **Nepgear**

I was sitting in my cell, messing with my chains when I heard the cell door open, then close. I looked up to see a girl with white curly hair and green eyes, wearing a black bodysuit enter the room. She was carrying a tray of food with her, and a cup of water.

"Wait you're….." I couldn't believe it.

"Hey," She said as she handed me the food.

"Is there no silverware…?"

"Sorry, but they're all dirty." The food was potato soup, though it didn't look that good. it had some crackers set to the side and I pushed it away.

"..."

"Come on you gotta eat," The girl said, pushing the food back to me.

"I'm not hungry…" I lied.I hadn't seen sis since I got here, and I didn't know what kind of trouble she may have gotten into. I was also worried about Ebony Heart, but I felt like nothing would really happen to her. I was surprised that her younger sister was right before me right now.

"Don't be stubborn, eat."

"Why are you even here,"

" … " She was silent as she gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison or something,"

"Well I-"

"I don't understand this, why are we here!? We did nothing wrong!"

"Look, I broke out becaus-"

"Digit told me of how you treated your sister, and honestly you deserve to be locked up!"

"...But…."

"You always wanted to be stronger than your sister, but when you did you became a bitch. Someone stood up to you and you shot them down, you really think you should be able to roam free?"

"Look I-"

"No you look!" I looked at her disappointed."Uni…." Her eyes widened and she pinned me against a wall.

"Don't you-"

"You're better than this…..look at yourself."

"No you look at yourself!"

"Don't you see what you've become? this isn't my best friend, my best friend would own up to her mistakes. From what I heard your sister could have killed you, but she spared you, forgiving you. So why would you help someone kidnap her?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" She was shaking her head.

"Look at you, you're no better than a common criminal right now"

"That's not true!"

"But look at you! Instead of being the respectable person I _know_ you are you escaped prison rather than serving your sentence."

"..."

"You're better than this Uni."

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it's who you are!"

"..." She was speechless as she looked at me.

"I realize now, this is all wrong.."

"What is?"

"Denying who we once were,"

"But The Baptism."

"Changed who we are on the outside! Not the inside… I know that deep down you're still the Uni who looks up to your sister. I'm still dependent on my older sister, nothing has really changed."

"But we won't ever be the same ever again! Therefo-"

"We don't have to become completely different people! We have to accept that who we are now, and who we once were are still the same person. You chose to become someone else, but also accept who you once were." She was looking at me, conflicted of what to say. "I know that my best friend is still in there, please Uni! Do the right thing."

"No!...No! I won't hear any more of this! I try and give you food so you don't stare and you start to lecture me!? I'm trying to make sure you're safe and-"

"Safe!? I'm locked up in a cell, with some strange robot as my warden following the orders of his client. I don't know what they're having planned but, these _things_." I directed her attention to the rectangular binds. "Are draining my energy, I don't know what Anonydeath's client wants, but I don't think he wants to really keep us safe. So-"

"I'm done!" She yelled, standing up and ran away from my cell, slamming the cell door and locking it.

"Uni…." I looked after her helplessly as she left. I looked down at the food she left me, which had slightly spilled. I thought she'd listen to me… I quietly ate the soup as I hugged my knees. I feel like we were going to be here awhile...

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Huh, I'm the only one here. To be honest there's even more I could have put in, but I feel like I had the need to break it up a little bit. So we've seen Digit go berserk for the first time, but trust me that's not all of it. And we also see Lady Ivory Heart,** _ **and**_ **the twins! I bet you guys were surprised with the twins, but yea, they play a big role in this arc with Lady Ivory Heart.**

 **What I'm hoping to do is to have an arc with each Goddess as the main. Lady Shadow Heart will have her own (may actually be this kidnapping arc) where we learn more about her. Lady Ebony already had hers, Lady Ivory Heart is having hers right now and well….I made some changes to Lady Venom Heart's to make hers more close to her personality.**

 **As for Rom and Ram's (Ram's is more obvious) dislike of the Demon King, it's that sort of thing that if you were close with your older sister like they were, then if they were dating a deadbeat you'd hate them too lol.**

 **Anyways, I did cut it short but this was like what, 18 pages? So don't think it was too much of a big deal.**

 **Also it allows me to use what I kept out of this chapter to segway into the next. We also started seeing more changes in Nepgear, and well, what's your opinion of Ebony Sister now?**

 **And I bet you're getting sick of me ramble on and on so I'll leave now. See you kiddies next chapter wo b!**


	12. Percival

**DarkCaligo: Alright, time to start where I decided to leave out of Chapter 11, sorry about that but I jut felt like this would be a good place to start this chapter. Also how was it being in the head of Nepgear? Anyways, time to start the chapter.**

 **Lady Ebony Heart**

I was supporting Shadow Heart, who had been complaining about a headache for the past few hours. She was trying to sleep it off but wasn't having any luck. Her face was looking a little pale and I was worried. I was fine, but her restraints were glowing brightly.

"Lady Shadow Heart…."

"I-I'm fine…" he said weakly.

"Don't overexert yourself, trust me, Digit will come for us. I know it…."

"I don't doubt that, but…" She winced in pain.

"Are you okay!?"

"Urgh…."

"Ah, it seems like I came by just in time." I heard the voice of our captor as he walked into the room.

"Just in time for what?" I asked. A blinding light shone beside me and I shielded my eyes. I heard our captor Anonydeath laugh and I looked beside me again. I gasped as I saw a girl with long light purple hair and she wore a white black long hoodie. In her hair was black D-clips and there were purple details on her hoodie. Underneath her hoodie it looked like she wore black leggings and she had shoes that matched her jacket. She went unconscious and leaned on me.

"Wh-wha….?"

"We need the energy you emnate while in your Demoness form." Anonydeath snapped and Lady Shadow Hearts bindings disappeared.

"What are you going to do with it!?" Anonydeath let out a laugh.

"You know I can't tell you that. But know that it's for a good cause." and with that Anonydeath left us. I looked down at the unconscious girl, her human form had actually aged, it was kind of wierd. Maybe it was a side effect of that day…

"Wait…" I thought aloud."If they're draining the energy from our HDD forms, then does that mean-" I yelped as I was blinded by a bright light.

 **Digit**

"Kissy kissy kissy kissy!" Plutia said as she tried to kiss me on the lips. I had been holding her away with one hand while trying to pry open her embrace with the other. We were on the bed and I was battling to keep my purity in tact.

"Dammit woman get off me!"

"Aww Digit no reason to be so rude!" She said it in a way that I could tell she was pretending to be hurt."Come on, just oooooone kiss!"

"I said no and I mean no! and what the hell does a kiss have to do with healing me!" This was a valid question. Ok so we had got a hotel room, that made sense and also not sure what possessed me to share a room with her. I feel like I have to keep my guard up around her at all times…..even if I'm asleep. Also she said she could heal me, but what the hell is she doing right now!? She's taken off my shirt and she's on top of me.

"Just let the professionals handle this," she said, lightly tapping the tip of my nose.

"Goddammit woman! I said get off of me!" I tried to push her off but she tightened her embrace. I tried to push her off me again but ….well you know the pattern. We ended up rolling off the bed and yea- what I'm about to describe sounds like it came from an anime;

So we fell off the bed and our roles had reversed. I was on top of her, and my hand was on one of her breasts. She looked up at me with a faint blush on her face and I looked back at her, my face redder than a tomato.

"Digit~ You're so forceful~" I jumped off of her, going back several feet.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"You know that now that you've done that, you have to take responsibility~"

"Responsibility!?"

"Mhm," She made a lewd face and began walking towards me. Isn't this supposed to be reversed!? The hell is this!?

"You're saying I need to take responsibility but what the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm going to _heaall_ you now….kukukuku.."

"No….noo….noooooooo!"

…

I dragged myself to The Colosseum and wiped the sweat off my brow. It took me all night to keep Plutia off me, so I had no enough though, even though she's…..her, she can be kind of smart sometimes…...again, sometimes.

I remembered last night, when we were on the bed, she had tackled me and had me pinned down.

"Digit," I was initially blushing and looking away from her, but then I looked at her. Her eyes showed that she was being serious right now.

"Yeah?"

"What happened out there yesterday?"

"...I don't know….I just got really mad and…"

"Did it have to do with that dark energy I saw you with back in Lastation?"

"How did you-"

"Look, I'm not entirely sure on what you may be going through with all this, but you need to control yourself. It's not bad to get angry, but you need to know to what extent. Digit, please, don't hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?"

"Losing control like that means you're hurting inside and you don't know what to do. No matter what happens you can't lose yourself like that…" She then looked away from me, a worried expression growing on her face.

"Plutia…."

"Look, I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like we're going to become good friends.. and I don't want to see a friend hurting like that. Digit, make sure that the power you're using is _your_ power, and not someone else's. Otherwise you become a pawn, I know this from dealing with gangs back home." That's right, I forgot she's a police chief in Lastation.

"My own power?"

"Whatever that dark power is, I know it isn't yours. Make sure that you're using your own strength, and not someone else's. It's a trap that people fall for every time"

I made my way to the entrant part of the colosseum and I walked in to see Tekken on the monitor.

 _Smack!_

 _Thwack!_

The hell!?

"Yes, yes, more!" Tekken said as she was being smacked around by several lizards. What's with this chick, she enjoys being smacked around? Is she one of…... _them_?

"Tekken quit taking so damn long! Destroy the fucking lizards!" Ivory Heart yelled.

"Aww, but I wanna play some more!"

"Fucking kill them already!" Tekken punched one of the lizards in the stomach and it exploded into green square particles.

…..Holy fuck she one-shot that!? She easily did the same to the other two and walked out of the colosseum, sulking as she saw me.

"Oh h-hi Digit…..did you see my fight?"

"Yeah,"

"H-how'd I do?"

"Next combatant," Ivory Heart said over the loudspeaker. I walked past Tekken and to the gate. I walked into The Colosseum and the crowd who was going wild went silent. I looked around at the people, some had a look that was trying to figure out whether to hate or be scared of me. However some didn't need to wonder, they wore their fear or hate on their faces.

"I'm here,"

" I can see that, are you going to fucking lose control again?" I glared at her.

"No, but I sure as hell am going to get through this thing so I can make you listen to what I have to say!" I pointed at her.

"Well then, let's see how fare you get today." she pressed several buttons at once. "If you make it through these guys, you'll face my strongest monster." two phoenixes and pegasus'...pegasee….pegasi? yeah, pegasi appeared. I summoned my sword and took a stance. I know how to fight the pegasi, but the phoenixes may be a different story. The pegasi will most likely charge at me, which I'll be able to slide to avoid. The phoenixes however, I haven't fought before so I'm not sure how this'll work.

"What, you're not pulling out all the stops?" She pressed another button in response to my answer and I saw a large shadow cast over me. I looked up and I saw a large object falling from the sky. I jumped out of the shadow and something landed in the center of the stage.

…...Oh fuck…...me and my big mouth.

A muscular creature with white fur and sharp fangs and claws on its hands and feet was before me. It had an eye missing and had an eyepatch over said missing eye. The stage turned from a dirt floor arena to one with snow and ice.

"Is this better for you?" she asked smugly. I grit my teeth in response.

"This'll do," I stood up with her arm in the air.

"Ready," She then brought it down.

"Fight!" the crowd said.

The first to take off like I thought, were the pegasi. They tried to ram into me from the get go but I dove to the side, kicking up some snow as I time the phoenixes made their move, shooting flaming feathers at me which I managed to dodge most of, but some also singed my clothes. Now, there was the big guy, the abominable snowman, this thing wa at least eight feet tall, so he towered well over me. It let out a roar and its roar was a harsh wind that I tried to shield myself from. The snowman started running towards me and then jumped, lifting its fists over its head, then slammed its fists into the ground. The force created a shockwave that made rocks spike out of the ground. One of said rocks hit me and ended up launching me in the air. The phoenixes fired their feathers again and I grit my teeth as some of them hit my clothes directly. The pegasi flew towards me. One rammed me so I was sent further up, then one bucked so I plummeted to the floor. I gripped my weapon tightly and stood up, trying to shake off the damage I just took.

"Well then, this'll be a good fight," I said as I readied my sword. One of the pegasi nosedived to attack me and I sidestepped, then the other came down towards me. I jumped and landed on its back as it flew upwards, then I saw the pegasus that attacked me first fly towards its comrade. I instictively grabbed onto the mane of the pegasus I was riding and pulled it left to make it go left. It did as instructed and I sliced the slide of the other pegasus twice and saw it plummet. I yelled loudly and then stabbed my pegasus' back and it let out a howl of pain as we nosedived. I jumped off and it exploded into blue square particles, and so did the one before it.I began stretching casually and then readied my sword again.

I breathed deeply….

I have to keep myself under control….this dark power flares when my temper does. I can get mad, but there has to be a limit. My thoughts were interrupted trying to block a punch from the snowman. Yeah I know I was dumb for that. I crashed into the wall and let out a groan of pain. I then got up slowly and the snowman punched me in the gut, sending me flying upwards. The phoenixes then shot more feathers at me, I managed to block some but some still ended up burning me.

"These things are high rank monsters…" I said to myself. "I gotta change how I approach this…." I then thought about what Lady Shadow Heart would do in this situation. If it was her…..she'd deal with it as she was now. If this was a CPU , they'd transform at a time like this. I then thought about the HDD I had, but lost in the fight with Ebony Sister. If only I had something like that, a form that was stronger…..that was….

 _WHAM!_

While I was in the air the snowman had jumped and literally dunked me. I felt like I couldn't move, I remembered that Lady Shadow Heart and her sister, along with Lady Ebony Heart were kidnapped. I am going to get stronger, I _will_ get stronger. The snowman let out a roar and I began to stand up. I then remembered Plutia's words from earlier.

" _Make sure that you're using your own strength, not someone else's."_ But what power do I have other than the dark power…..? I don't understand, she's saying to not use it. But how am I supposed to beat anything, there's a limited number of things I can do on my own. I looked up at the snowman as it tried to slam its fists on me. I blocked it this time, holding my blade to try to keep it from crushing me.

"My own strength…." I could feel the ice underneath me cracking. I have to think quick…...but. I then got an idea, I escaped from under the snowman's fists and summoned a dark ball of fire in my hand. The creature ran towards me while the phoenixes flew towards me. I closed my hand around the flame and it summoned another sword. I jumped as soon as the snowman tried to slug me and I jumped off its hand and into the air. My eyes changed to red and I squeezed my eyes shut. An image of Plutia with her worried look then flashed into my mind. "No….stay….in control…." I heard heavy footsteps and I looked up at the snowman and glared at it. It stopped dead in its tracks and I gripped my weapons tightly. I dashed past it and slid across the icy floor to avoid more feathers from the phoenixes. I then ran back and jumped on the snowman's back, then used him as a spring to fly towards the phoenixes and I slashed through one of them. I landed on the ground, sliding across the icy floor as one of the phoenixes exploded into red square particles."Three down, two to go."

The snowman let out a loud roar and began to grow to fifteen feet.

"You're fucking shitting me right now….." I said as I saw this thing literally _grow_ in front of me. I also saw that its teeth turned into tusks and some of its hair turned into spikes.

"Oh, didn't know it could do that." Ivory Heart said in surprise.

"This can't get any fucking worse can it?" The phoenix then shot some feathers at the snowman and he caught them, his fists now on fire. In my head I was going;

I throw down both my swords, cross my arms.

"Fuck this shit I'm leaving this is just ridiculous." I then turn around and leave the colosseum.

It was the perfect plan, minus the fact I'd be giving up my chance to meet the Demoness of Lowee and have her listen to what I have to say. The Snowman ran towards me and the phoenix flew away. I dashed back to avoid a punch, feeling the heat from its fist close to my face as it went down. I slid back on the ice and then dashed forward to stab its hand. It moved its hand out of the way and then smacked me, sending me skidding across the ground. since some of the ice had melted, it was starting to look like a lakeside arena. I shakily got up, this thing is really starting to get on my nerves. It ran through the water and threw a punch at me. I jumped and found I went pretty high, a matter of fact I looked down and I was staying the same distance from the ground.

Wait…..the fuck?

The crowd gasped.

I looked behind me and saw dark wings. My eyes widened, how the fuck did I do that? Maybe it's because I knew what was linked to my dark energy? Maybe it was my will to escape that punch….who knows. I yelled out in surprise as a boulder was thrown my way.

"Really!? A fucking bouler!? really?" I then felt the air around me warm up and saw flaming feathers sent my way. I clumsily avoided them , flying to the side. I then flew towards the phoenix and slashed at it three times, making an 'H' pattern in it once i finished. The phoenix then exploded into red squares. So , only one left was the snowman…...who has spikes...and flaming hands. This sounds ridiculous…

The creature roared and I turned to face it, then descended. I then ran at it and it charged at me, I threw one of my swords and it brought up its hand to catch it but the sword point landed in its palm. It howled in pain and tried to slug me again, I imagined a shield and it appeared over the arm without a sword. The strike hit my shield and sent vibrations through my body and I tried to stab at its heart. The second before my sword point would pierce its heart, I felt like time slowed down. At least for me it felt like it…..the weird thing though, is that the creature removed my thrown sword and then backhanded me, sending me flying. What the hell, it felt like when I fought Lady Shadow Heart…...the fuck is going on. I got up and it came rushing at me. I prepared to block but it sent me flying around the arena, damn if I don't end up doing something then I will end up dying….Think Digit think!

 **Histoire**

I woke up to find myself inside a library. Now this is where most of my dreams take place, so that's not off. The thing that's strange is that I saw someone reading a book in the center of it. They were wearing a ragged cloak and they had black clothing that covered the most of them. I floated over to them and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Uhm, may I ask what you are doing in here? ( ﾟдﾟ)" I asked the figure. The figure closed the book and turned around, I gasped when I saw his face. The figure had the same face as Digit!

"Hello, Histoire." The voice was the same as Digit's but…..something was off.

"..."

"What is it?"

"I thought you were Digit for a second, but…." My eyes then widened."Wait a second!"

"Hm?"

"You're Arkan!"

"My my, how did you guess?"

"Because even though you have the same voice as Digit, and the same face, your aura is completely different! Plus your tone is darker than Digit's"

"Oh is it now? Tell me, when was the last time you talked to Digit?"

"A few days before the Gala, why?"

"A lot can change over a short period of time. Do you know his goal is to make Planeptune a better place? I also assume he's going to be working to restore Gamindustri, but know that I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because why wouldn't I tell someone who's going to help me?"

"I won't help you! (≧ロ≦)"

"Oh, yes you will," He then put his finger on my forehead and I felt something flood into my body.

"I…..I….." I looked up and saw the edges of the library flicker.

"Yet another one close to Digit who's in my grasp now. Histoire, sleep, and be reborn."

 **Lady Shadow Heart**

I woke up feeling…...better, in fact, better than a long time. I didn't have the feeling I did when I would usually wake see since the baptism I had woken up feeling like I was in a way I am, but even though it's me, it also isn't me, understand? No? Okay, think about it this way; Let's say that you're playing as a character that is based off of you. You act a certain way when you play that character, but when you stop playing that character then you're just you. Well, I feel different, which means….. I looked down and saw black leggings and.

"NEPU! Wh-what are these!?" I felt the black leggings, then looked at the hoodie I wore, and even groped my own chest."What are these!?"I then froze when I realized I said 'Nepu'

…...I…..

I…..

I'm human again….

"Ungh…..stop yelling…." I heard someone say beside me. I looked over and saw a girl with black hair and twintails sleeping on the floor next to me. She wore a short layered outfit that was mainly black and white, but also had red in it. Y'know I'll just have Caligo give you a picture of what it looks like, they're the writer so they know what it looks like. But the girl sat up and wiped her eyelids, then blinked and looked at their hand.

"Hey! Ebony Heart!?" She looked at me, then at herself and her eyes widened.

"Are we….!?"

"We're human again! I don't get it!" She then laughed.

"That….doesn't surprise me."She then looked around the cell."So….what do you think they're doing with our energy?"

"Dunno, why'd they need it?"

"Well, Anonydeath said that they needed it for something….and if they needed our Demoness form's energy, then that means it could be something big."

"Well then, let's bust out!" I stood up and summoned my sword, which was oddly enough, an all black katana.

"I don't think it'll be that eas-"

"Hyaaaa!" I yelled as I slashed the door. I apparently broke the lock and the girl stood there wide eyed."Come one Ebony,"

"Noire," She said.

"Huh?"

"I said Noire, and you're Neptune, remember?"

"Wait why-"

"We're human right now, remember?"

"True but-"

"I'm sure that our force close of our Demoness forms are only temporary, but for now we're human. So we need to remember our human side."

"Alright alright don't get all textbooky on me." I laughed."Ok so if I'm Neptune that means I gotta find Nep Jr, right?"

"Mhm," I then sighed.

"Well even though it's the first time in five years I've been in this form, I feel like when I'm like this she's always getting into trouble." I then saw Ebony Sister float in. Noire tensed beside me and we made eye contact. We only needed to look at each other to understand each other cuz we're cool like that. Noire then stepped forward and I dashed past her."Good luck!" I made a peace sign near my forehead as I zipped past.

"Hey where do-" Ebony Sister began and I heard a gunshot. Noire held a gun in one hand along with a rapier in the other, which she had on her shoulder.

"I'll be your opponent, not her."

"Kuh!"

"Thanks Noirey! Maybe you're not such a Lonely Heart after all!"

"D-d-do you really have to bring that up right now of all times!?" She yelled.

"Yep!" I said before I turned the corner. I found my way to a corridor that had guards patrolling up and down them. "Hmm….Noire had a gun so maybe….." I brought up a panel in front of me and looked through my inventory, then equipped a pistol. I smiled as I held a quickshot pistol in hand and quietly looked around the corner. I saw about three guards and I smirked.

'This is gonna be easy.'

 **Digit**

"EAT THIS!" I yelled as I ran towards the snowman, with flaming fists, and spikes on it.

 _Singularity Slash!_

I dashed forward and did a clean run through with my sword, dark energy around me as I rushed through it. I then stopped, sliding across the ground as I did so. By now the fire from the fight had transformed this from an arctic arena to a lakeside one. And on top of that Ivory Heart expanded the arena for whatever reason. I then flicked my sword and the creature fell, having several cuts where I struck. I fell to my knees and fell to my sword for support, panting heavily.

"Damn….." Ivory Heart said in surprise. I bet she just blinked in amazement, this was a longer fight than the others. And finally I managed to push through, but to be honest, I felt like shit. I felt like I was going to pass out but I made myself stand up, rather shakily.

"Alright! Where's this final monster of yours!?" I yelled, almost falling over.

"You're in no condition to-"

"Let me fight the damn thing! I'll send it to its grave!"

"..." She got up from her throne and waved, which brought up a menu. She dragged something off of it and flicked a card from her hand, which fell onto the battle field. The card then fell, and a pillar of light erupted from it. I shielded myself from the light and when I looked back, through the light I could see two glowing eyes.

 _ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!_

"Digit, Meet Percival. Your confidence will be your downfall, and your reaper shall be this." Ivory Heart said with a smirk.

"Shit…."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Sorry this was a little short guys, or if it wasn't then ignore me. So we do have a lot going on this chapter, and I'm sure that a lot of people since the beginning were wondering; can the Demonesses go back to their original form? Well now you know, also how do you like Nep's look? I think of Adult Neptune from VII when I was thinking of the Dark Dimensions Neptune. The Baptism did change the goddesses personalities a bit, which you'll see in later chapters. You can decide whether you like their new personalities or not, but if you can tell this is a serious Nep (which I don't mind the goofball side of her but I think a serious Nep is an attractive Nep) and not overly serious like how Shadow Heart can be. Also, Anonydeath is a dick I know, and I'm sure people want to find him and dismantle him slowly, then reassemble and then dismantle him again. I will refrain from making Digit a Gary Stu or w/e the shit its called, cuz thats just lazy writing. If I'm going to have him take on five monsters like that, it's going to take a fucking while. We got to see Plutia's caring side this chapter too, which was kind of interesting. See Digit, she doesn't just want to be in your pants.**

 **Digit: Nope, pretty sure she wants the-**

 **DarkCaligo: Let's not go into that, also Rom and Ram didn't come in this chapter but don't worry they'll pop up soon. Also sorry about the variety of perspective hopping, but I do it so that I can give you info on the other nations. It might be inconsistent but I think it works. Like right now our only info link to Planeptune is Histoire and well Histoires….yeah. Wonder what Arkan wants with her? Anyways, this chapter is…..well I guess the biggest thing would be Digit growing some finally,**

 **Digit: Hey!**

 **DarkCaligo: Seeing Tekken's maso side (it is canon)**

 **Tekken: …..**

 **DarkCaligo: And seeing how ridiculous I can make some shit, like you're probably like; Abominable Snowman with the ability to grow 7 feet and get spikes? Oh let's not forget a phoenix set his fists on fire. If you guys think that fight was ridiculous, you ain't seen nothing yet. Also we get introduced to Neptune and Noire, which you can be " nah, we met them already" but like I said they have different personalities. And I still include the canon in when I do stuff like this, like Uni and Nepgear's personality change. Anyways that's it for now, have fun kiddies. wo b**


	13. Yggdrasil

**DarkCaligo: So last chapter compared to the others wasn't that exciting(Minus Digit's fight, that was ridiculous), but that's ok. Also hold onto your seats cause things are about to get crazy again,with Digit fighting Percival, and Noire and Nep breaking out of prison. Also Histoire on the dark side now, and the fact that there's a mess in Lastation. Things will be climbing these next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy the ride, because I have a feeling you'll like seeing the CPUs as their human forms. Also if Arkan is trying to destroy the world, how is he going to do it? Well the answer to this question, well lies in the chapter. As for the exact how, wait and see. And sorry if the recent chapters may be mediocre, I plan to do some polishing of these chapters after I write todays, if anyone would like to like, proofread, PM me and I'll like hook you up with my skype, and I'll send the files over for proofreading. if you think they're good as is let me know in the comments.**

 **Neptune**

'This is gonna be easy' I thought as I snuck out from behind a wall. I then tried to sneak past the guards but one noticed me. I felt like a red '!' popped over my head when I was noticed.

"Hey you, only authorized personnel are supposed to be here." They poked me in the back with a gun.

"Nepu!" I banished my weapons and put my hands up.

"Hey wait a minute…...you're one of the prisoners. How'd you get out of your cell!?"

"Uh…..you see…..what's that!?" I suddenly yelled. The guard turned away for a split second and I turned around and karate chopped them in the neck, knocking them out. Before the other could react, I ran behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. The third one managed to get her gun out and shot at me. I leaned quickly to the side and the bullet cut through some of my hair. I ran up to her and slid under her, then pulled her arms behind her. Then I tied her arms together using the sleeves of her uniform.

"Damn what-"

"I knew playing all those Liquid Cobra games would come in handy!" I skipped off, leaving the dumbfounded guard staring at me. I then broke into a run and headed down the hallway. I then was presented with two directions; left or right. I thought for a minute, then took right. I ran down the next hallway and suddenly stopped as I heard guards coming. I looked to the left, then the right, no where to hide. Crap crap crap crap crap crap…

"So that Anonydeath guy, what do you think of him?" One of the guards asked.

"He's pretty nice, but very flamboyant."

"He has a nice sense of style though."

I heard the guards conversing as I held my breath and focused on sticking to the ceiling. I had myself stretched out , my body an both of my hands were katanas that I had stabbed into the wall. I was so nervous that I was slightly sweating. When I heard their voice fade into the distance, I fell down, landing on my ass. I stretched and let out a sigh and then stood up. I then proceeded down the hall.

"Jeez what is this place?" I wondered aloud as I turned another corner. I then found myself in a room with a cell in it. A girl with long lilac hair and a black D-clip in her hair collapsed on the floor. I ran over to her cell and saw that she was wearing a black sailor uniform with a purple trim. I knelt down to look at the lock and checked my pockets for something to pick it with."Wait, maybe….." I took off one of my D-clips, then pressed left. A dark aura surrounded it and a lockpick jutted out of the side of it. No idea how I knew it would do that, but hey I'm not complaining. "Now if Airrim has taught me anything….." I put the lockpick into the lock and fiddled with it."Come on…..just a little…..annd….." I heard a _click!_ "Ah ha! Doo doo doo doo doo doo!" I walked into the cell and picked up the girl and shook her. I put my head on her chest and heard a heartbeat. Thank god, I thought she may have been passed out, but glad she really is. I made it so I was giving her a piggyback ride and then walked out of her cell, closing the door as I did so. "Well we're up a , but we're one Uni short." I said as I walked down another hallway.

 **Noire**

I sidestepped as Ebony Sister shot a blast from her blaster, we've been at this since Neptune left and it seemed like neither was gaining an advantage. I slid to a stop and readied my rapier.

"Stop Uni, I don-" I began.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled as she fired a beam. I dove to the side and saw the beam burn through a wall.

"Uni,"

"Shut up!" She fired several shots, which I managed to only dodge because of the distance.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"The feeling isn't mutual!" She kept firing and I frowned. I readied my rapier again and dashed up to her. She tried to block with her blaster and I sliced it clean in half. She backed away and I pointed my rapier at her.

"Uni,"

"..." She looked at the floor and I lowered my sword slightly. "Just end it,"

"What?"

"I said just end it. I know I messed up, I do. I always wanted to be like you sis…..I wanted to be strong, relied on. I wanted you to notice me and the good stuff I did. But when I wanted a compliment, you'd just say that what I was doing was 'acceptable' or average.." I banished my weapons and walked to her, closing the distance between us. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I just….." her voice was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest.

"Uni….It's ok."

"Wh-wha…?"

"You were trying to be me all this time weren't you?"

"I wanted to be better….."

"You can be better if you're _you_. I'm sorry I hadn't treated you right, but I promise I'll be a better sister from now on."

"Noire…." She sobbed into my chest. I pat her head and rubbed her back.

"It's alright, cry it all out." She continued to cry."I'm sorry that I let you take the role of head of Lastation, looking at things now it was too much for ," She looked up at me, tears still in her face.

"Y-yes?"

"Please, go back to being my sister."

"But-"

"How charming," I turned my head to see …..Digit? No wait….Digit doesn't talk like that. Does that mean…

"Arkan? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I like to tune into the show called Gamindustri. Their episodes are always _so_ interesting."

"Answer the question,"

"Fine, fine," He waved his hands defensively. "But Ebony Heart, I'm surprised you're acting like this towards me. I would have thought that you'd be happy to see me."

"Considering during all those years of abuse I endured at the hands of my sister, and the fact you didn't help _at all_ during that time, means I'm not happy with you."

"I'm sorry Ebony Heart," He walked towards me and lifted my chin up with his finger."Let me make it up to you," He said in a flirty tone. I narrowed my eyes and backed away.

"Get away from me!" He frowned.

"What has gotten into you? You're _my_ Ebony Heart!"

"I belong to no one alright!?"He clicked his tongue.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you who's in charge here. I'll remind you of your place!" I felt a pain in my chest and I sank to my knees. Ebony Sister knelt down beside me and looked at me worriedly. I saw a dark energy leaving my body in a stream. I began to scream in pain.

"Sis! Are you-"

"I'm taking my fragment of power back." I saw Uni glare at him and she summoned her blaster and fired a shot at him. The pain stopped and I slowly got up.

"You okay?" I nodded and summoned my gun and rapier. Uni readied her blaster and aimed at him.

"So, still want to show who's in charge here?" Arkan clicked his tongue and turned around, disappearing into thin air. I then looked back to Uni, who looked me in the eyes and closed them. I saw a bright light erupt from her body and saw a black haired girl with black ribbons in her hair. She wore a black dress and her eyes were red like mine.

"Can

you…..ever forgive me?" She looked up at me.

"I can learn to, but you have a lot to do till I really do."

"Well…..where can I start?"

 **Digit**

 _ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

Before me was a black dragon with red eyes and two dark blades in it's hands. Yea, this was really a true Dragon Knight. it had purple scales and it had massive wings. It had steel grey armor on it and emitted a powerful dark aura. I was still feeling weak from the last battle, but I still stood up.

"Alright…..time to…." I was interrupted by a swing of one of Percival's blades. The force from the hit sent me flying into the water. A large column of water was sent out of the lake as I went under.

Shit…..salt water hurts when you have open wounds…. I swam to shore and dragged myself out of the lake. I was definitely stupid, I couldn't take down all five of those things _and_ fight Percival, there was just no way… Percival flew towards me and I dove to the side to avoid a slash, rolling to the side as I did so. I got on my feet and dashed towards it, it blocked one of my blows using its sword. I then remembered what Plutia had said about my own strength. The only power I know inside me was the dark power of Arkan. But is there another…? I closed my eyes as I saw one of Percival's blades come down on me.

….

I was floating in white space. I looked to the sides, then saw a woman sitting in a chair. She looked like Histoire, but bigger, adult sized. She was uhm…..matured and she wore a long flowing red robe. Her hair was also a rich shade of red that cascaded down. Her eyes were purple and she had what looked like a small Histoire in her lap. The look alike looked like a younger version of Histoire, still wearing purple, but no nurse cap but wore a dark purple headdress. She was also wearing a flowing gown similar to the woman's but was a color that matched her was a book she was holding like a pillow, which I found kind of cute. The woman's attention seemed to be on me, which didn't surprise me since I was the one who randomly popped up here.

"Uh…..hi.." I said sheepishly. She waved back, having a warm smile.

"Hello, Digit." My eyes widened.

"Uh, how do you know my name?"

"Because, well…..I can't reveal that yet, it'd spoil the story." The woman said laughing a bit."All you need to know is that I've been watching you from the beginning."

"That's kind of creepy."

"I'm sure it is, but there's a reason you're here."

"And that's…..?"

"I'm here to help you," She waved her hand and the sleeping Histoire floated off her lap and onto a circle. She then walked towards me and I tensed up. "I'm not going to hurt you, so calm down." I noticed she was taller than me, not by a lot but still….. She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and I jetted backwards.

"Wh-wha!?"

"There Digit, now, you should be able to make your own power yours,"

"Huh?"

"What Ms. Kei had said, she was on to something. I had been watching over Gamindustri from the beginning, and when it fell into darkness I was worried. That was until that fateful day that you and Shadow Heart fought, from that day I could see that light had begun to return to her. Gamindustri's light is returning. However I'm sad to say that as far as the fallen goddesses, the damage is permanent, but I know they'll learn to you work hard enough, they can become Dark Goddesses. Which this is still better than what they were initially. This way at least, they'll be able to work past the darkness they were sent through."

"Who are you anyways?"

"Me?" She then scratched her head and laughed."My name is Magna, and I was once the CPU of Voxia, long long ago. Now, I cannot manifest myself in the real world since I don't have a body."

"Why's Histoire here? and what is this place?"

"Oh, well...Histoire got a visit from Arkan in her dreams, and I was able to make a copy of her before she caved in."

"But that's….."

"She has all the memories of the original, but I didn't have a lot of time to prepare the body."

"I see…."

"As for where we are, we're in Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil?"

"Yes, the so called tree of life. It's actually the server for this world. All that goes on in it, all that makes up the world. It's all stored here. It was initially stored in Celestia, but….well I won't go into that."

"Wait! If I'm here then-"

"Do not worry, I'm able to do things with Yggdrasil to do things like slow down time in an area."

"So why not do things like erase Arkan?" Magna let out a sigh as she walked back to her throne. She then waved her hand and several panels popped up.

"Unfortunately, he's an existence that's opposite of mine. Whereas I'm a CPU, he's a demon. Also I'm sorry I had to drag you into this Digit."

"No problem, Gamindustri is my home, so I wanted to always do something to make it better." She then let out a sigh at my sentence and looked at me with a sad look.

"Right... Also, please, pick up Histoire when you're done."

"Is there anything else you want to give me?" She then narrowed her eyes and got a mischievous grin.

"Oh? You want some ass from an ancient Goddess? it's true I don't age but-"

"No no no no no! I don't mean it like that." She laughed as I freaked out. Jeez I get enough of teasing like this from Plutia, I don't need this.

"Well there is one thing, but I have to know if you deserve it."

"Tell me,"

"How would you like to know where the weapon that could seal Arkan away is?"

"A weapon that could seal him away!?"

"He's most likely searching for it right now, but I can give you a location." She hit some keys and a map appeared in her hands. She rolled it up and flicked it towards me, it flew over in a straight line to my hands. "You'll need this. However, it will not be used by those it doesn't deem worthy. It's Voxian technology after all."

"Voxian technology? So-"

"From my nation, yes. Our technology was so advanced it made Planeptune's technology look like something out of a science fair."

"Jeez…."

"Once you defeat this dragon, I want you to help Ivory Heart. Then after that I suggest going after this weapon."

"Alright, so what did you give me exactly?"

"Well, Digit, a power that can turn darkness into light. The darkness is a tricky power, but if wielded right, then can be a powerful resource. However, you must still learn how to balance both sides of yourself. This blessing I gave you makes it easier for you to instill light in others."

"So it does nothing to myself?"

"Right, however you are on your own, for no one can teach you how to use this power. That is something the world teaches you." She then held Histoire, then looked at me. "Also I'm sending Histoire into the world, she's seen what I've seen."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"If it knows everything in the world….then does that mean it knows…."

"Where Shadow Heart and the other captive Demonesses are? Yes,"

"Then can you-"

"You'll have Histoire to answer those questions, she's your link to Yggdrasil after all."

"I see…..well….thank you."

"Also Digit, don't be afraid of the dark. Don't think it will overtake you and that you'll go on a rampage. Just remember to find a target, and focus on it. Point all your rage at that target and nothing else."

"...Thanks," Magna smiled softly, then Histoire disappeared. I felt myself begin to fade and I closed my eyes.

…..

I blocked Percival's blow with my sword, sparks flying off of our clashing blades.

"Percival…..!"I began to raise my voice. Dark energy came out of my body. I understand…..I understand now…..! This dark power is linked to my emotions, my rage. But….if I act blindly out of rage it can consume me…..but….I just have to get mad for the right reasons! I forced Percival's blade off of mine, staggering him a bit. A gold circle formed around me and I jumped high into the air. I felt a white light come from my body. I sprouted two mechanical wings, along with leg wings, a floating pauldron, and my blade became mechanical. My eyes turned gold and a zero appeared in my right eye. I did a pose and pointed my sword at Percival.

"The hell!?" Ivory Heart yelled."Is he a CPU!?"

"You can call me….Zer0" I smirked as I looked at Percival. It flew towards me and we clashed blades. It used its free hand to swing its blade through my defense but I backed away. We flew at each other, two lights clashing in the air. We'd clash, then separate, then clash again.

 _ROOAAAAAARRRRR!_

I then spun my sword around and taunted Percival by beckoning it. It flew towards me and I air dashed towards it.

"Come on! Let's put on a show for everyone!"

 **Neptune**

I had been running down hallways with Nep Jr on my back for what seemed like hours, but I think I was starting to piece together where we are. There was a lot of hallways yea, and there were lots of guards too. Now you'd think that this would be a prison, but this seems more like a facility than a jail or prison. I then saw that we had come by some windows. I looked out of it and my jaw dropped. I saw the ocean outside of the window, and on top of that, we were pretty high above it. I then heard slow clapping and saw Anonydeath floating towards us slowly.

"You make surprising progress Lady Shadow Heart, how do you do it?" I then smiled slightly.

"Of course the main character makes surprising progress, it's what comes with the job!" Anonydeath laughed.

"I see you didn't change that much."

"Hey, Anonydeath."

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"This isn't what I want, this is the clients job."

"Who's your client?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say."

"You're not a bad guy then. You're just someone who sides with the highest dollar?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting…." I then got an idea. "How much is your current employer paying?"

"Oh? Trying to buy me out? I assure you what they're offering is way more than what you have." I then laughed.

"But I think I have something you can agree is worth a lot more." Anonydeath then tilted his head.

"Oh?"

…

Anonydeath was looking at pictures that were in one hand while he carried Nep. Jr. in the other. It took hours of negotiating to figure out a contract that would allow me to overtake his current one.

"So Anonydeath, we're in an airship I'm guessing?"

"That's correct, got any more?" He asked, handing the pictures back to me. I shook my head.

"Sorry that's the only ones I have on me."

"I wonder why you had pictures of Noire on you to begin with."

"Oh, I was gonna convince her to hang out with me or I'd threaten to distribute these on the internet."

"Oh Neppy you're cruel."

"So is your client on the airship?"

"No, I usually talk to them on the phone, and the call is encrytped. They do plan a lot in advance, I also suppose since I work for you I should also tell you about Ganache."

"What about him?"

"He's one of the people under the contract, however I'm his boss in this arrangement, keep those pictures going and I'll make sure you won't have any trouble." I sighed.

"I got some at home don't worry," I said as we walked. " By the way, where are we going?"

"Oh, well I suppose you want to take this airship somewhere so I'm taking you to the bridge."

"We can take the airship somewhere? Wait...how is this an airship?"

"You know the heli-carrier from Amaze's Block? It's like that,"

"Ohhh I see,"

"Anyways, it shouldn't take too much longer." I started to see a door at the end of the hallway. I wondered where Digit was and what he was doing.

 **Zer0(Digit)**

 _CLASH!_

"C'mon Percy! I know you can do better than that!" I yelled as I forced the dragon back. It let out a growl and flew towards me, preparing a powerful strike with a sword. I blocked it and he slashed at my side with its other sword. I was sent flying across the water, then corrected myself so I stood on the water. I shook my head and looked up to see Percival flying down for a type of meteor attack. I dashed back and it crashed into the water, sending up a pillar or water in front of me.

Then

It went silent.

I tried to see through the water to try to track it, but no luck. The water was crystal clear, so why didn't I see it? I flew across the lake, searching for it.

"Hey Ivory Heart," I said, looking up at Ivory Heart, who was watching with a smile on her face."The hell did your ace go?"

"Don't let your guard down Digit, the fight isn't over." I raised an eyebrow and then I felt a wind behind me. I turned around and saw Percival mid swing of a horizontal slash. I blocked it but I was sent flying across the water like a bullet from a gun. I crashed through several rocks and finally into a tree.

"Kuh!" I sat up and some bark fell off of me. I shook it up and got up, then dashed towards Percival."Come on!" I pointed my sword at it as I flew towards it as fast as I could.

CRASH!

My strike landed straight in the center of its chest and we crashed into the side of the stadium.

"..."I felt like Ivory Heart was dumbfounded at this. I would celebrate but I felt like there was more to this thing still. I turned around and began to walk away when I heard a massive roar that shook the stadium.

 _GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Noisy bastard," I smirked as I turned around. The dragon, who had a wound in the chest, jumped from the wall and landed in front of me, earth being ripped up when it landed. It spreaded its wings and began to change, becoming more armored and bulkier.

"So Digit, can you beat this?" Ivory Heart said with a smirk. I smirked back at her, then let out a sigh.

"Geez, you're really giving me a run for my money here," I said."If this doesn't prove how strong I am I might just have to fight you myself." Ivory Heart laughed.

"Maybe, but remember you're putting on a show for the crowd." I looked up at the crowd that seemed to be watching intently. I smiled widely.

"Why of course!" I then bowed dramatically."I hope you guys are enjoying the show, because the fun has just begun!*" on cue, I felt a strong wind coming my way. I did a backflip and floated in the air as I saw Percival crash into some rocks. The crowd cheered and I smiled. 'maybe now, like this...I'll be able to stand on my own.' I then readied my sword."Come on Percy! Let's give these fine people a show!"

 **Histoire**

I woke up to find myself inside a house, and the Arkan I saw in my dream was looking at me.

"Arkan," I frowned at him. He smirked and walked towards me and put his finger on my chin, making me look up.

"Like your new look Histoire?"

"New look? I don'-" I saw a nearby mirror and saw that I was adult sized. I think I'm shorter than Arkan, but still I'm not small anymore. My clothes had become black and red, and the top was cut to emphasize my new cleavage. The sleeves were tattered at the ends and same with the gown.

"Well? Do you?" There was a pulse I felt from his words. I tried to resist him but...I looked into his eyes, which I felt so warm and safe in his almond eyes. But...he looks like Digit...

"Yes..."

"Now Histy, tell me about Yggdrasil" My eyes widened.

"How do you...?"

"I know your an interface for it. So tell me, where can I find Magna? I have a few questions for her."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Soooooo things might not have gotten as crazy as I thought, buuut still, Nep turned things around! And Digit's power awakens? Who the hell is Magna?(Can figure it out if you do some research) also, there's two Histoires!? And Yggdrasil what is it exactly? Is Uni finally a good guy? Why did I break my like 5 or 6 day streak of uploading chapters daily?Why am I asking all these questions?**

 **Digit: Because you're a scrub c:**

 **DarkCaligo: :c**

 **Digit: See you next chapter!**

 **DarkCaligo: That's my line DX**


	14. Ivory Heart

**DarkCaligo: Okay guys, I really think that with this story, I really have something going, so after Heartbreak I'm going to create a forum. Things are going to be climbing in these chapters like I said, with Arkan going to Yggdrasil, but if he can get to the world server, than what does he need Noire and Neptune's energy for? and what about Ivory and Venom Heart? does he have plans for them too? Why do I ask all these questions? Will I have a sequel, and if I do will I find some way to justify what happened. Read on and these questions will be answered xD**

 **Histoire**

I looked up into his brown eyes, which were full of confidence. I struggled to resist him as he nibbled my neck.

"Histoire, please tell me."

"I can't…." I tried to resist him but I could feel my will weaken.

"Please?" There seemed to be some force to his words and it sent a shock through my body.

"F-fine….I-I'll take you to Yggdrasil…." I'm the interface for Yggdrasil….but I'm no match for something like Arkan. I can only hope lady Magna can forgive me. He grinned widely and then kissed my cheek.

"Good girl,"

"I'm sorry Magna…..Digit…." I say under my breath as I gave in to him. I could feel his hands gliding over my body and it sent shivers through my body. To think someone like me would be tainted by Arkan….and I began to worry about The Resistance…..about Digit.

 **Digit**

I crossed blades with Percival, looking at the crowd as they watched intently. They were obviously enjoying the show. I forced Percival back and smirked as I flew back.

"C'mon Percy, we're gonna give these guys a show!" The bulky dragon knight let out a roar as it began to charge towards me. I smirked and launched myself forward, then I turned at the last second to avoid his blade. The crowd cheered and I bowed, but I didn't let my eyes stray from Percival.

"Quit fucking around and kill it!" Ivory Heart yelled. I felt a shadow fall over me and saw Percival crashing down with an overhead blow. I backdashed and the strike hit the water.I then felt darkness emnating from the dragon, feeling familiar to me. The dragons swords lengthened and it gained barbs on its wings. I facepalmed, knowing that this was Arkan.

"Can't this guy just let me fucking do one thing without him coming in to mess with me?" I complain to myself as I closed my eyes to focus. I heard the dragons roar, which shook the stadium as it prepared what I'd think would be a powerful attack.

" _I'm going to end this,"_ I thought to myself. I thought about the dragon and nothing else. I wanted to entertain the crowd, but I was screwing around for long enough. I blocked out the crowds cheering, Ivory Heart's foul words.

The dragon,

that's all I need to think about.

I had come here as someone who was dependent on the Demonesses.

But,

coming here, I know who I need to be,

I wanted to protect.

And now I feel like I'm making progress.

Arkan wants to fuck with me? Fine, I'll use this power Magna gave me to fuck him over.

" _The power to instill light in others."_ Magna said that the light in Lady Shadow Heart began to return the day I fought her…. I felt a shockwave through my sword, and I guessed that meant I was clashing blades with Percival again.

Lady Shadow Heart…

I imagined her holding out her hand towards me. I thought about her beautiful blue eyes, her porcelain skin. I felt like I could reach out and touch her, and so I did. I put my hand in hers and she smiled at me, which made me feel warm. I felt a power surge into me and I finally opened my eyes.

"Enough!" I yelled, forcing Percival off of me. I then slashed downwards, then upwards, launching Percival. I then jumped and yelled loudly, the crowd recognized this technique.

 _CROSS! COMBINATION!_

I landed on the ground in a pose. The dragon let out a painful roar and exploded into purple particles.

"If you wanted to kill me Arkan, you should have done it when I fought five fucking monsters earlier…" I muttered under my breath. I looked up at Ivory Heart, who was dumbfounded. I then looked up to her." Alright, now you're gonna listen to what I say."

"Y-you….. you just….."

"I beat your dragon now-" I suddenly felt dizzy and I collapsed. I guess you really can't fight that hard for that long without taking some sort of rest. I felt like the adrenaline that fueled me had just died out. I could hear Ivory Heart call my name but I was too tired to even speak. That wave of fatigue hit hard, I didn't even think I was that tired. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I closed my eyes.

…..

"Mr. Digit…..Mr. Digit…." I woke up to see Rom and Ram looking at me worriedly. I also saw some dark lilac hair out the corner of my vision, and it was pretty bi- is that Plutia? I looked up and saw Plutia, who was actually in her human form for once looking at me worriedly.

"Digiiiit….." She simply said. I looked around the room, it was some sort of infirmary. The section we were in was cut off from the rest by curtains.

"Hey Plutia, don't worry I'm fine, just a little tired." I then closed my eyes as a bright light erupted from her body. When I opened them I saw Plutia in her transformed state. She then hugged me, letting my face rest in her breasts.

"Don't worry me like that….alright? You scared me…." I looked up at her in surprise. Her voice had a pained tone in it when she spoke.

"Plutia…?"

"You went too far and when you collapsed I thought….I thought….." Her voice began to shake and I separated from her embrace. I then sat up and then I hugged her, patting her back to comfort her.

"It's okay Plutia, I'm sorry I was a little reckless." I could hear her crying into my chest and I simply let her. I then heard the curtains open and I saw Ivory Heart float in, a unsatisfied look on her face.

"Congratulations," She said flatly.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I'll listen to what you have to say, so out with it."

"Huh? Uh, can this wait? I'm kind of-" She glared at me when she realized what she walked into, then turned around and left.

"Ask the two to take you to me when you're ready," I heard before she disappeared. Plutia was still crying hysterically and I sighed.

"This is a curse of mine isn't it…." I laughed as she wept. She then separated from my chest and looked at me. I then grabbed a nearby box of towels and handed it to her. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled at me.

"Just don't….do that again….."

"Hey hey, no need to act like this Plutia, this isn't the Plutia I know. Whatever happened to the Plutia who's always teasing me?" She laughed and then I felt her breasts push against me.

"Oh? you missed my teasing?" She said in a seductive tone. I blushed and shook my head." Then why bring it up?"

"Hey I'm trying to cheer you up don't just-" I felt Plutia push me back so I was looking up at her.

"We're all alone now so now I can-"

"What are you two doing….?" I heard Rom say.

"I think they're doing stuff that Blanc probably blushes about when she's writing."

"Plutia…..there are kids here…." I said weakly.

"Aww…..kids go outside, the adults need to talk."

"Kay," The twins said in unison. I reached out weakly.

"Heeellllp meeeeeeeee!" Plutia giggled.

"No where to run is there?" She said as she leaned down to try and kiss me.

"Awawawawawawawaawawawa! (≧ロ≦)!" I heard shouting that sounded like it came from a little girl and I saw a dark purple shape crash into Plutia's side, sending her off the bed and thankfully off of me. I looked over the edge of the bed to see the Histoire I saw with Magna on top of Plutia.

"Ow…." I heard Plutia say as she opened her eyes to see Histoire. She then picked her up by her armpits. "Why aren't you the cutest little thing?" Histoire tilted her head to the side innocently and then looked around.

"Magna said that I would be found by Digit, but it looks like I found Digit instead. (ﾟдﾟ)" a drop of sweat appeared on the back of her head as she spoke. "Also what were you trying to do with Digi-" she was cut off by suddenly shivering."Oh come on! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ Why am I eve-" she then shivered again. Plutia and I looked at each other confused, I mean this Histoire is cute but- "Gah what is he even doing I don't-" She then floated out of Plutia's grasp, then brought up several panels. She began flicking through the different menus and hit a button. She then sighed.

"Histoire…..what…."

"Sensory sync is quite the troublesome thing..（・Ａ・）"

"Sensory sync…."

"You are aware that there is now two of me, correct?"

"Yeah, one that fell to Arkan and….wait you can feel what she feels?"

"Unfortunately, that setting does exactly that. I'm not sure what Arkan is doing but I don't exactly want it."

"Well apparently you do." The small fairy then began to wave her arms around.

"Digit! (≧ロ≦)" I then laughed.

"Okay okay calm down,"The fairy then pouted at me."Anyways, Histoire I have some questions for you." She then looked at me.

" ﾟдﾟ? Maybe you should talk to Blanc first, I'm sure your demands to her are more important."

"I guess my questions can wait…...fine,"

 **Neptune**

An elegant cape flourished as I placed a foot on a console. I then pointed dramatically to something in the distance. The cape was long and purple, my signature 'N' was on it. I had an admirals cap on my lilac hair and I wore a black fake mustache.

"Now crew of the NepCarrier!Onwards to Digit!"

"..." Noire looked at me."Neptune….what are you wearing?"

"You like it? I know I look straight dope, yo." Noire facepalmed.

"...Neptune do you know where Digit even is."Anonydeath asked, my finger then began to curl.

"Ah...that's….."

"We're going to go search for someone when she has no idea of where they are."

"That's Neptune for you," Noire said, then her eyes widened as she looked at the robot."Wait! why are you here!?"

"Noire-chan, no worries, I got a suitable payment from Neptune or me to be able to defect to your side. I won't pull anything so no worries."

"Still, that hacking you did all those years ago-"

"Noire, look over here!" The girl looked in my direction and I clicked a button on a camera.

"Wait, where did you even-" She blinked, trying to get over the flash. I walked over to Anonydeath while she was dazed and handed him the picture.

"See, this is worth more than any money~" He then put it in a….compartment I guess. The guys a robot, but wait….if he's a robot does he have a gender? I mean his robot is …. you know what fuck it. I then remembered Nepgear was put in the infirmary earlier so I walked over there. I knocked on the door and heard Nepgear's voice.

"Come in," I poked my head out of the door and walked in. Nepgear was sitting up in a bed, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hey Nep Jr, long time no see…." I waved weakly. She got up from her bed and ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug. I almost fell over but kept my balance.

"Neptune….Neptune…..It's really you….." I smiled as she began crying.

"Yep, it's me."

"I…..I missed you…..Shadow Heart was….was…."

"Hey she's the kind of sister you need, not the goofball I am."

"But still… she didn't let me have any fun…."

"...Gear your definition of fun would be turning NepCastle into a fighting robot."

"But…."

"And don't think I didn't see your blueprints, I won't let that shit happen."

"But maybe in later chapters…...for the grand finale."

"Hell no…..maybe….I don't know I'm not the writer!"

"So there's hope."

"..." I looked behind me and saw Noire just looking at us with wide eyes.

"Hi Noire,"

"Hey Nepgear…..uhm I don't know if this was a sweet moment where I should go 'awww' or be amazed at how dumb you two are."

"We love you too Noire," I said laughing.

"But how are we going to find Digit?"

"That's a good question."

"Neptune, why are you wearing a mustache?" Nepgear asked. I smiled and twirled my mustache.

"Huhuhu….because it makes me feel captainey…."

"You look ridiculous" Noire commented.

"Noire just doesn't know fashion!" I huffed as I took off the captainly uniform.

"I do too know fashion!"

"Of course the cosplayer knows fashion!"

"Kuh! That was low even for you!" Nepgear laughed weakly

"Girls girls can we please just get along?" Nepgear said as she tried to mediate the conversation.

"Aw come on Gear, you know this is all in good fun."

"Like I'd take anything you say seriously. But really, how are we supposed to find Digit?"

"Well, that's a good question, knowing him he'd probably go to Lowee or Leanbox," I put my hand on my chin as I thought. "I want to say-" I then heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Anonydeath came floating in.

"Uhm, Captain Neptune,"

"Hee hee hee." I like being called Captain Neptune.

"We seem to be running low on gas."

"Nepu!? How, why!?"

"Well it took so long to get us out here in the first place."

"Do we have enough gas to get to land!?"

"Yes, we can land in Leanbox at least."

"Well…..Digit would have gone to Lowee because it's closer….but looks like we have to go to Leanbox. Besides, with the story this far, it wouldn't feel right leaving Vert out on all the fun."

"I guess you have a point," Noire sighed."I wonder how Blanc is now."

 **Digit**

I was standing before Ivory Heart while she sat on her throne with a bored expression. We had come to some sort of temple which would be befitting for a goddess. However since this is a Demonesses home, this is kinda ironic.

"So, what kind of bullshit do you want to tell me?"

"I want you to join me in my fight against Arkan." Her eyes widened.

"The hell? what makes you think I'll accept that?"

"Because I know you don't think the highest of him."

"And why the hell would you think that? I love him!"

"But he's usually thinking of other girls when he's with you, am I right?" She lightly gasped.

"How do you….?" I then saw Rom and Ram enter the room. She looked at them and then I guess she put two and two together. "You little!" She zipped up to them threateningly and I ran to intercept her, spreading my arms wide. Both her and the twins looked surprised at this."Get the hell out of my way!"

"Calm down, they only told me because they care about you."

"They can't go around telling my shit like that!"

"They have things they want you to hear, alright?"

"Like I'll listen to what those brats have to say!"

"Blanc this isn't you! what's wrong with you!?" I heard Ram yell.

"You're a meanie now…." Rom added.

"You want to talk more shit!? I'll-"

"Enough!" Ivory Heart looked at me with wide eyes."I'm not going to let you go down a path I've seen. It's bad enough you're talking to your own sisters like this, but I sure as hell won't let you threaten and follow through with something. I'm not going to stand aside like last time, if you want to hurt them you'll have to go through me!"

" ….." Rom said, I looked over my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I promise. I'll get through to her." To be honest though, her red eyes glowed. When I met Lady Shadow Heart and Ebony Heart, their eyes didn't glow. Did Arkan do something to her? I'm not sure…...but I felt like she was _cloaked_ in some sort of dark aura now that I was this up close.

"You want to fight me? with those injuries? you're a dumbass!"

"I might be, but I'm also someone who won't let you treat your sisters like this. So I'll take you on!"

"Tch."

….

"Y'know you got _some_ balls challenging me." Ivory Heart said. We were back in the Colosseum, fighting on some kind of battlefield that was mechanical. Its primary colors were black with blue detailing that glowed. I could see that there wasn't much of an audience, just people I would see in the entrant zone of The Colosseum.

"D-do your best Digit!" Tekken cheered.

"Teach her a lesson and you'll get a prize~" Plutia said. My face slightly paled, don't think I want a prize she's offering.

"Beat her up real good!" said a voice I never heard before.

"D-I-G-I-T Go beat Blanc like she's dead meat! Gooooooo Digit!" I think Rom and Ram worked hard on that cheer. But I think Ram was the only one with the guts to say it. I also think she sounded a little _too_ enthusiastic when she said it.

"Please win Digit…." Rom said, her hands clasped together. I waved to everyone and then focused on Ivory Heart, who had her axe over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!" I summoned my sword and took a pose.

"Not gonna transform? You takin' me lightly?"

"Nah that's not it. I want to try to win you over with my charm first. I'm sure that'll work on a cute girl like you." I said with a laugh. Ivory Heart blushed slightly.

"I-I'm not cute!"

"Well when you blush like that you are."

"Grrr…...That's it you're fucking dead meat!" I heard a bell and then she charged towards me. She was so fast I barely had time to react so I tried to block with my sword. The force of her blow rocketed me off the stage and I had to think quick before hitting the wall. I imagined something stopping me before I hit the wall and my back hit something. I looked back to see a glyph behind me. The impact hurt still but it wouldn't have felt like she shattered some of my spine like it would if I hit the wall.

"Jeez…..she's a strong one alright…" Not even Nepgear's punch could hold a candle to that.

"You're outmatched, so just give in." I then laughed.

"Nah, I'm the main character here, I can't give up like that." She scowled.

"Fine, take this!" She threw her axe at me and I yelped as I sprouted my dark wings and descended to dodge. Her axe hit a wall, creating a massive crater in the wall.

"...This woman has some monster strength….I guess she has to compensate for someth- Oh shit." 

"You gonna make a remark about my chest you insensitive bastard!?" To be honest, I said that as bait, but now I think that wasn't the best plan. She charged forward and slugged me in the stomach. I opened my mouth in shock and I was sent into a wall.

"Dammit!" I yelled as a shockwave of pain went through my body. Ivory Heart retrieved her axe from the wall and flew towards me.

"Still not going to transform?" She asked as she brandished her axe. I laughed weakly, realizing this woman opened up some wounds.

"Digit!" I heard Ram yell. Ivory Heart raised her axe and slammed it down at full force.

 _SKZZZZZZZ!_

Ivory Heart's eyes widened as I blocked her blow with a glyph. Sparks were flying off the glyph I created.

"Didn't I tell you?" I looked up at her, the blood flowing from a head wound. "I'm the main character here, which means!" I forced her away with a slash from my blade."I'm not giving up!"

I heard a single drop of water, as if it was inside my mind.

' _Transform huh? Why not, let's try this again.'_ I thought about a gold circle appearing beneath me. I fell towards the ground as a light enveloped me. My eyes turned golden and a zero appeared in my right eye. I gained dark leg wings in addition to my already present dark wings and strangely, I got a white streak in my hair. I flew up to the same height as Ivory Heart and pointed my sword at her.

"Finally," She said while readying her axe.

"This is what you want? A fight with me in my CPU form?"

"Hell yeah!" She flew forward, I could feel the anger in her next swing. I blocked it and tried to hold my ground but I was sent flying back several feet. Before I even could regain my composure she swung again. This time I sidestepped and tried to counterattack but she ducked. She did an upwards slash with her axe and I blocked it but it sent me upwards towards the ceiling of the stadium.

"Kuh….." I said in a pained voice. _'The hell is wrong with her…..why is she so angry….? Wait a second…...if I can instill light in others…..does this mean Arkan instills darkness in others? Is the reason he acted that way was to intentionally make Ivory Heart like this….?'_ I grit my teeth as I realized this. _'Arkan you piece of shit….how could you do this to someone!'_ She came flying towards me again, as if she was ready to send me through the ceiling."Shit…."

"Die you bastard!" I propelled myself off the ceiling and sidestepped her blow as it hit the of the ceiling came raining down as I plummeted downwards.

"Holy shit…..that would have killed me."

"Quit…..dodging!" She roared as she turned towards my direction. Wait….did she just roar? Her eyes were completely glowing red. I could see her axe was emnating some kind of red energy as well.

"Blanc!" The twins shouted. Damn it, she's going berserk….. I took a closer look at her and she did look like she was in pain.

"Damn it Damn it Damn it! I'm stronger than you! I am, why the fuck can't I touch you! And how the hell were you able to…...only he…...GRAAAAAAAAH!" I could tell she was becoming angry and confused. Tears were streaming down her face as she flew towards me, preparing a final strike."Only the Demon King could do what you did earlier! And you sure as hell aren't him!" I felt a dark energy surge through me as my anger spiked. She swung downwards and I swung upwards, our weapons clashed and flew away from us. The two weapons embedded themselves in the ground on opposite sides of the stadium. The two of us were only a few feet away and Ivory Heart was wide eyed. She then narrowed her eyes and started punching me. Her punches hurt like a bitch but I stood my ground. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and she kept hitting me. "Let me go! Let me go! I don't fucking need you! I don't!"

"It's okay, just…..let it….out…." I said in a pained voice as I took the blows. I felt like one of her hits was going to make my ribcage cave in, but still. I had to help her, because she's not only hurting her people with this policy of proving themselves, she's hurting herself. The ones that care about her must also be hurting just seeing her like this.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" She screamed, tears still coming down her face. I tightened my embrace.

"Hell no! I'm doing something he'd never do! I'm going to help you!" She froze.

"What…..?"

"He never helped you with anything did he? Did he ever make you feel special?"

"...N….no….he didn't…."

"And I think he intentionally made you feel like shit so you'd act this way."

"N…..no he wouldn't…."

"I met him once and he said that things went as planned these past five years. So that means he planned to make you feel inadequate."

"Y…..You're lying." I saw two girls in white skinsuits fly over to us. One had pink hair and blue eyes, the other had blue hair and pink eyes. They both had hair that had a part that touched their shoulder.

"Blanc….." I recognized one voice as Ram. She flew over and hugged her sister, Ivory Heart looked down at Ram and wrapped an arm around her. I guessed the one with the blue hair was Rom.

"Blanc…..that man really is no good….Digit at least wants to help you…..and he wanted to protect us..Arkan would have never done that." She floated over to Ivory Heart and hugged her. I separated from my hug with Ivory Heart and smiled at the scene. Ivory Heart's eyes had stopped glowing and they were filled with tears. I then let out a sigh.

"This author is really putting me through hell isn't he? Crap….." I felt my transformation fade and I felt weak. I thought I heard a _bang!_ and I was caught by someone. I opened my eyes to see Plutia looking down at me, my head right by her breasts. She was worried for a minute but looked relieved when I opened my eyes.

"Honestly, how could you have a girlfriend if you give her a scare like that?" She said, letting out a long sigh."You almost gave me a heartattack."

"I don't have a girlfriend, you and the readers know that." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. "And you're going to have to carry me, sorry. I feel like everything's broken."

"You really got reckless since you started fighting at The Colosseum. Slow down will you?"

"Huh?"

"You're racing towards something, I can tell. But, don't kill yourself in the process. I agree with what you did, but I don't want you dying on me."

"Alright alright, I'll take it easy." I then saw Histoire pop up from Plutia's coat.

"Pah!(≧ロ≦)." She then rubbed her eyes. She was wearing a coat version of her previous outfit, but she had little mittens with it."Digit, I agree with her, don't kill yourself trying to be nice. And also, I think I know where Lady Shadow Heart is. You won't believe-"My eyes widened.

"Is she here in Lowee!?"

"No but-"

"Where is she!?"

"Well...she's in Leanbox."

"Leanbox?"

"Well, I haven't gotten all the details yet, but yeah she's in Leanbox."

"We need to go the- crap…" I winced in pain as I tried to move.

"Ohh no, you're not moving." Plutia said sternly. I sighed, I guess she can be kinda…...nice at times. I looked over to the Ivory siblings and saw that Ivory Heart had stopped crying. I sighed in relief, looks like things were calming down.

I was wrong, I was so wrong…..

I was back in the Ivory Temple, bandaged, hooked up to IVs and whatever. I was fine, but….

"Rom, Ram get back over here!" Said a girl. She didn't sound angry, but she sounded like someone trying to be assertive while also trying to still be nice. I saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and blue coat with brown fur lining along with a matching hat. She also had a scarf on and a ribbon on one leg that was worn over white leggings and …..sandals? She chased after Rom and Ram. Yea, these three were definitely sisters. I gotta say though, this is the first time I've seen a Demoness in her human form since The Baptism. She didn't control an overwhelming air like this, thankfully.

"Blanc, did you like our drawing of you?" Ram asked as the two ran from their older sister.

"Stop drawing in my books!" I laughed and winced. I think it's safe to say she broke everything. Plutia came in wearing a dress shirt with a few of the buttons unbuttoned and black slacks. She sat beside me, which I kinda looked like a mummy. She then looked at the three sisters.

"Pretty nice huh?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye when she spoke.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. She then frowned at me and I looked at her questioningly.

"I told you not to overdo it."

"That you did, but sometimes I can't help myself."

"Honestly, slow down. I understand why you did things like that but you scared me back there."

"Sorry about that, also quick question;"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't wear a processor like the others? I mean I know you have one, since you have wings. But still I haven't seen you in a full blown processor."

"Oh, well…..I just don't have a reason to. If I had a real reason to then I'd equip it."

"I see…."

"Is there something bothering you?" I shook my head. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever told Plutia about what I plan to do. About destroying the Demon King and making Gamindustri a better place. I sighed, I might as well tell her but right now I think I should focus more on figuring out where this weapon that seals Arkan is.

" We should get moving soon,"

"No,"

"But…"

"No means no, you have to rest." I sigh.

"No room to move huh?" She hugged me and my face went into her chest.

"Trust me, it's for your own good."

"Rom, Ram! Get over here!" Blanc said, still keeping her anger in check as she chased the twins.

 **Neptune**

"...And that's it in a nutshell" The man on the phone said. I sighed, this guy really did all this in the end for himself? Jeez I'd hate to get on his bad side.

"Well then I'll let him know, and again why do all this?"

"I serve myself and only myself, I'm sure you're busy so I'll let you go."I heard a _click!_ and the call ended. I was in the captain's seat of the airship and found that we had just landed in Leanbox. Nepgear and the others were already making their way out and I slumped back in my chair, worrying about Digit. 'Why am I thinking about him so much…? I love Arkan, not him….right?' I then recalled something Digit said that had been bothering me;

" _Has he even once said the words 'I love you'?"_

….No.

I want to say I'm only worried about Digit because I feel like he's my responsibility. He works for me, so I have to take care of him. But…..maybe it's more than that. I tried to push my thoughts to the back of my mind and walked out of the airship. I was surprised to see that we had landed in some sort of village. Leanbox used to be a modern kind of city, but what I'm seeing right now looks like it came right out of an RPG. Another weird thing is that people had health bars over their heads.

"What the Nep?" I said, my eyes the hell is wrong with Leanbox.

 **Do Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: We have to get Vert guys, I mean really you can't have a Neptunia story without including all 4 of the lead goddesses. So yeah, Arkan seems to have Histoire in the palm of his hands. Digit kicks Percival's ass and fights Blanc, freeing her from her rage. Must be nice being the main character, able to pull off BS Digit Arkan had said that Leanbox was set up like a chessboard, but made some changes so Leanbox would fit Vert's tastes.**

 **Digit: I feel like a ragdoll though.**

 **DarkCaligo: You are a ragdoll though**

 **Digit: T~T**

 **DarkCaligo: got kinda busy these past few days so this was a little late but yea. I ask too many questions so not doing that this chapter lol.**


	15. SoLeanbox Art Online?

**DarkCaligo: ….What? Don't think I have anything to put here at the beginning. Oh wait, yea I do! Guys we're here in Leanbox! The final land of the four lands, or is it! Dun dun du -is hit by rock-**

 **Magna: We'll just start the story, the readers don't want to see you rant for like several paragraphs**

 **Neptune**

 _Hyaa!_

 _Hah!_

 _HYAAAAAAAAAH!_

I felt like I was yelling like a hot blonde guy in a green hat and tunic a I slashed through several monsters. We've been here for several hours and there seems to be a lot of monsters in Leanbox. We tried to ask the locals but we keep going around in circles in conversations, here is an example:

"Sooo…...you guys have a lot of monsters around, any idea of why it's like that?" I asked an old man with a ton of wrinkles. He had thick eyebrows that covered his eyes and a long white beard.

"My daughter has served this village for years, except she disappears at night to do some ritual."

"Ok…..what is this about a ritual? Maybe there's some connection to the monsters."

"If you need traveling supplies, visit Gertrude at the inn. The bard'll hook you right up."

"Ok, thanks but we need to figure out why these monsters are showing up."

"Damn kids nowadays only care about killing monsters, can't they just sit back and enjoy life?"

"If we don't take care of these monsters then you won't have a life to enjoy!"

"If you need traveling supplies, visit Gertrude at the inn. The bard'll hook you right up."

"Gah! You said that already!"

So in short, I think we're in some sort of video game because one: Everything has a health bar over it. Then there's the fact there are NPCs, like that old man I tried to talk to now Nepgear, Noire, Uni and I were walking through a forest. When we had landed, we ended up by a village with the old man and other NPCs in it. I wonder where Vert is, I have a feeling this is her doing. After all ,she loves MMOs so I wouldn't put it past her. But really? turning your own country into an MMO? You have to be joking, even _I_ wouldn't go that far. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. I sighed and looked for a place to set up camp. Uni was walking beside Noire, and Nepgear was walking directly behind me. I was at the point of the group, and I

found a small clearing in the forest.

"How are we going to sleep out here? Are we going to sleep on the ground?" Noire asked.

"Pfft, no," I began. I then looked over at my trusty wusty rusty little sister Nep Jr." Nep Jr. This seems like something you'd shine at." Nepgear jumped at the sudden spotlight on her.

"Huh?" She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You're good at making stuff, so how about you make some tents and whatever, maybe some bedrolls while you're at it."

"Uhm…..I guess I could. I'll look for supplies, I'll be back." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" She turned around." It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" I did a pose as I produced a flashlight from my hoodie, which I _borrowed_ (permanently) off the ship."Oh yeah, and you should probably take Uni with you." I pushed Uni towards my younger sister as I spoke.

"Why me!?" Uni spoke up.

"Welll, me and Noire have official Demoness business to talk about. So you kids should go work while we do that."

"Ugh, fine…..It's not like I wanted to hang out with Nepgear or anything…." She said with a blush. I then looked to our friendly neighborhood Lonely Heart.

"W….what!?" Noire looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I didn't say anything~"

"But that look-" I covered her mouth and waited for the two younger girls to disappear into the foliage. I then uncovered her mouth."Neptune, is something on your mind?"

"You just seem so calm, well more like it's not bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

"Digit," She blushed.

"What about him?"

"Is he not on your mind? He could be hurt, he could be dead, he could be starving or something…..I hate not knowing if he's safe. It doesn't seem to be bothering you any."

"Neptune, I know Digit can take care of himself. You're worrying too much."

"But…."

"Look Neptune." Noire put a hand on my shoulder."We'll meet Digit again, I promise. He's bound to come here sooner or later. If he went to Lowee like we think he would, then he'd come here to Leanbox afterwards after finding we weren't there. So we just need to stick it out till then, alright?"

"Alright…."

"Neptune?"

"..."

"Neptune, what's with that face you're making?"

"Staaaaaaaaare."

"Wh-why are you staring at me all of the sudden!?"

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be cheered up by Miss Lonely Heart." She then frowned and blushed darkly.

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!?"

"Hahahaha, but your face each time is so priceless I can't help myself."

"Anyways, what was this official business you were talking about? Or was it about Digit?" I shook my head.

"Really it's been bugging me for a while so I need someone's input." Noire tilted her head to the side, showing her confusion. Was she trying to be cute? I'm not sure."Noire, how do you feel about the Demon King?"

 **Histoire**

"Dammit!"

I yelped as the Digit look-alike slammed his fist into a metal wall. He then turned around, looking at me dead in the eyes while he walked over to me. I shrank back in fear, overwhelmed by his intimidating aura. He then grabbed me by the shoulders.

"A…..Arkan please!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I couldn't get in!"

"Wh….what do you mean?" I lied. I knew the reason he couldn't get in, but there'd be no point in telling him. I wanted to buy Digit and the others as much time as they could so they could defeat him.

"I need the four fucking CPUs, or Demonesses present to be able to open the fucking door."

"Oh…..well that's a surprise."

"Don't fucking play that bullshit with me!" I closed my eyes, expecting him to hit me but nothing came. Instead he let go of me and walked away, huffing. He waved and a dark portal appeared beside him. "I'll go pay a visit to one of our Demonesses, when I get back you better be prepared to help me get inside Yggdrasil."

"..."

 **Digit**

Currently, Plutia was holding onto me as I tried to get out of the infirmary door. It's been about two or three weeks since Ivory Heart changed back to what I _think_ was her original self. I wasn't in a body cast anymore but I still had bandages on my body. I was struggling to free myself from the woman's grip but apparently Plutia is stronger than she looks.

"Digit! Rest, please." She said as she suddenly yanked me, making me fall back only to be caught by her.

"I said I'm fine!"

"But you're not!"

"Dammit let go of me!"

"...Uhm Plutia," Histoire cut in, a bead of sweat went down her head as she spoke."He'll be fine for traveling, we just can't let him fight. Σ(゜д゜;)"

"But.." I slipped out of her grasp and went into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Freedom!" I celebrated. I know you might think it's sweet that she cares for me this much, but c'mon we gotta keep the plot going. Although we do kind of have a lot of plot in this story, get it? _Plot_?...I'd shut up now but I'm the narrator so that's not gonna happen. I looked down the hall to see Lady Ivory Heart walking down the hall with the twins, there was a bouquet in her hands. Ram lightly nudged her when she noticed me. Lady Ivory Heart blushed, and shuffled up to me.

"I…..Uhm…..I…." I laughed and she glared at me."What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you stutter," Her face went redder and she swung at me. I kind of figured her out by now so I side tepped.

"Blanc!" Ram shouted.

"I'm…...sorry." She held out the bouquet towards me and I took it. I patted her on the head and she closed her eyes, letting me pet her uhm…..muffin like hat. Rom and Ram looked at me and their sister, then at each other.

"Hey Rom," She said.

"Yea Ram?" The twin answered.

"Blanc's got a boyfriend!~" Ivory Heart's face got red at the sentence as I just kind of blinked at the two twins. She turned around as if steam came out of her ears.

"I mean she is cute, but I'm not sure if we'd date." I said, shrugging my shoulders. She then did a 180 and turned towards me with an angry look.

"Oh yeah!? Why the hell wouldn't you? And I ain't cute!"

"Now now," I wagged my finger." Shouldn't have a fit like that. But I said this because we don't even know each other that well."

"That is true."

"By the way, I got a question for you."

"Huh?" The upset look she had disappeared and she straightened up.

"Since you're in charge here you'd know where everything in Lowee is right?"

"Yes, what is it you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a weapon, uh it's something that could help me seal the Demon King." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I help you seal the Demon King."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, but I don't like you either." I sighed. 'She's one of a kind.'

"C'mon Blanc, you gotta help him. After all he saved you like some OC out of a fanfic." I laughed at Ram's statement.

"Yeah…..you've been a lot better since he fought you…."

"..." Blanc stayed silent as she stared at me. I looked back at her and she sighed.

"So?" I asked.

"I'll help, but sorry, I don't know about the existence of such an item." I put my hand on my chin.

"Well I guess we could go to Leanbox, if we can't find it there then I guess we need to go back to Planeptune or Lastation." Ivory Heart perked up at the mention of the two nations.

"You've been to Lastation?"

"Yeah, Plutia flew me from Lastation to here."

"I see." Rom then tugged on her sisters sleeve."Hm?"

"Uhm…...Blanc. Ram and I have something we want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well….we wanted to ask you about something that was about school….but because of the Colosseum we never got the chance." Blanc then looked down the hall, then she opened the door and beckoned for the twins to follow. I leaned against the wall, not wanting to get snared by Plutia again. I could hear them from the other side of the wall though, even though Ivory Heart closed the door behind them.

"No means no."

"But!"

"...But Blanc….you know that I wanted to-" Rom began.

"No, you guys know that the Temple is just as good as that place."

"No it's not…."

"I want to keep you two safe, so please...don't bring this up again."

"..."

"Besides we both know-"

"...I hate you…." I heard Rom say. She didn't yell it, but I could tell that her two sisters were shocked. I kinda was shocked too, and I was just leaning on the wall.

"Rom don't say that," Ivory Heart began.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Why the hell are you raising your voice? Who the hell do you think you're talking to you little shit!"

"You know I always wanted to go to Koopwurth's! I even applied to it and they accepted me! I just needed a guardian's permission to join and then I'd be set. Ram even filled out her application and was accepted. We want to go sis…..just that you were so absorbed in the Colosseum we never were able to talk to you. When we saw Digit, we thought maybe he'd set you straight, and he did. But I don't wanna be in the Temple anymore!" She stomped her foot. This doesn't really seem like Rom, if she's having a fit this must really mean a lot to her.

"How many time do I gotta say no? As long as you two are in the Temple then I can keep an eye on you and keep you safe."

"We can keep each other safe!" Ram spoke up.

"And you didn't seem to keep an eye on us when you were obsessed with the Colosseum!"

Owch those twins have some sharp tongues. I guess Ivory Heart was too shocked to say anything, and I heard stomping coming my way. The door opened and the two stormed out, Rom looking uncharacteristically mad. I poked my head through the door and saw Ivory Heart looking at the floor. I walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"You okay?" I asked. She removed my arm.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend like you care, that's fucked up."

"But I do care. I mean I don't know what's going on but I'd like to help."

"Then tell me, if you had a younger sibling that wanted to go to some private school what would you do?"

"Well if he was I'd first try to figure out what the hell he would do to go to a private school." I laughed. She looked at me with a disatisfied look. "Ok ok no jokes. But really , I'd support them."

"Huh? But they're so young and-" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes you gotta just put some trust in your family. I know this sounds crazy sometimes, but who knows you might be surprised. I haven't known Rom or Ram that long, but I know they're the types that can take care of themselves _and_ each other if things get rough. As long as they have each other they'll be fine."

"..."

"What?"

"That sounds like something someone in a manga would say." I laughed weakly."But I guess you do have a point…"

"They can't be your cute little sisters forever, you have to let them grow up sometime."

"..." Ivory Heart suddenly hugged me and I jumped slightly. "Thanks Digit," I returned the hug and closed my eyes.

"No problem, Lady Ivory Heart." She then separated and laughed."What?"

"You don't have to call me that, Blanc is just fine….after all….that's what my friends call me."

"So we're friends now?"

"That a problem?" I felt a killer aura around her.

"Kuh! No of course not!" I said, waving my hands in defense."I should make sure I don't say anything to endanger my life…" I said the last part to myself.

"Anyways, are you trying to leave now?"

"Yea, we need to get going to Leanbox." She frowned at the mention of the nation.

"Tch, Thunder Tits' place…" I heard her mutter.

"Thunder….Tits?"

"Nothing, I'll come with you."

" Huh? You don't have to."

"It's the least I can do, after all you saved me from that damned man's curse."

"Alright then, what about Rom and Ram?"

"I'll let them know we'll be leaving….as for Koopwurth's that's something I'll need to think about. I mean you do have a point it's just…."

"I understand, I'll go tell Histoire and Plutia."

"Histoire's here?"

"Yeah, also any idea of how we'll get there?"

"Well we got a airship up and running, we can use that."

"Cool, hey Histoire! Plutia! come on, we're leaving!" I said as I walked over to the two.

"I'll go get Rom and Ram." Blanc said as she walked off.

 **Neptune**

"I'll Nep your face!" I yelled as I fired a bullet at an ape monster's face. the bullet went through it's head and it exploded into green square particles. I rolled to the side and fired several shots, defeating even more of the monsters. We had been in Leanbox for a few weeks and well we got some info put together;

Vert turned her landmass into 4 Goddesses online.

There's a ton of monsters on the landmass because of this.

When you enter the landmass for the first time since this change, you're set at level 1. You can get EXP from doing tasks from Villagers(Quests). These can be from anywhere between a simple fetch quest, to babysitting, to removing an ape monster from under a kid's bed. Yea I know the face you're making at the last one, but yea.

Also each person picks a class once they get to level 2.

Currently I'm level 30, and my Class is …...uhm Blast Knight (Rush). There are several different classes, and even once you choose a class you still have a style to choose to dictate your skills. Well, Blast Knight uses a sword and aa gun, much like a certain main character that's talking right now. Also I like to go in close while not taking damage, so I got the rush style.

Our resident Lonely Heart is level 27, she's also a Blast Knight, but her style is Technique. Her style focuses on pinning the enemy down with suppression type skills. We're both melee classes but Noire will probably take less damage since her style has a tendency to use range to her advantage.

Nep Jr. is a Technoblade, and She's level 28. Her style is Support, now even though I say support don't think she's useless on her own. My psycho of a sister is able to summon various machinery to assist her or us. She's also able to augment her attacks with various mods.

Uni, aka Lonely Heart Jr, is level 28 as well. Her class is magician! L-O-L guys I'm just joking, she's a marksman. I'd be mad at the author if he didn't make use of the fact that Uni uses a gun. her style is (Oppression). Meaning while we're fighting she'll be firing volleys of energy down on our enemies.

Phew! Sorry I ranted like that guys, but them's the breaks! Anyways, it was morning and stuff and we woke up in the middle of the forest. This was like the third one we've traveled in since coming here. Anyways, so we were on our way to a castle in Cap Nam, which wasn't too far from here. So we picked up our campsite and made our way down a forest trail. I was at the head of the group while Noire walked behind me. Uni was at the very back of the group and Nepgear was walking beside Noire.

Since we had chosen our classes we also had changed our outfits. I was wearing a black jacket with a dark steel chestplate and shin guards. I had a matching pauldron on my right arm and I carried my katana in a sheath and my gun in a leg holster. I wore my black leggings underneath still, and I had matching shoes that went with my armor.

Noire had a black and white dress with a frilly short skirt. She wore black stockings that had armor on them. She also wore black sleeves that had armor on them as well. She carried her rapier in a sheath on her hip like I did. She also had a leg holster and her shoes were armored high heels.

Nep Jr….. well she looked kind of like some kind of badass alchemist. She wore a long brown jacket with sleeves that were too big and had a matching beret. She wore a white blouse with a purple scarf on top. She had a pale brown skirt and wore white leggings with brown boots. She also had some serious hipster glasses she'd sometimes wear to complete the look. But she wasn't wearing them right now. I don't even know where she even kept her sword.

Uni was wearing a black dress with a sleeve-like glove that had a wire on it. She wore black stockings that had leather on them and she had leather elbow pads. She wore a black beret that had a white feather and she had a sash for her shotgun.

So me and the Knights Of The Nep Oath (That's what we call themselves. By the way I came up with the name.) proceeded out of the forest, coming to a town that had a black and blue banner with a yellow….well it looks like a yellow circle but it looked like a piece was taken out. At the front gate were two guards, that were basically spheres with dots for eyes and had arm and legs. They each had a helmet on with a red plume, but no other armor. To be honest I don't think these cute little guys could put any more armor on if they tried.

"Halt!" One of them thrust out his hand. "Who goes there!?" Noire took a step forward but I held up my hand.

"I got this, I'm a level 99 role-player!" I then cartwheeled forward and the guards stepped back a little.

"And _who_ are you? What is your business in Cap Nam?" I then bowed politely before I began to speak.

"I am Lady Neptune, of …...some place!" The guards looked at each other then looked back at me."I'm the leader of The Knights Of The Nep Oath, and we are here on official business of Lord Smash," The guards raised their eyebrows at the name. And as for Lord Smash, he's some bandicoot dude who hired us to beat up a dragon. When in all reality _dragon_ was actually a lizard that got in his rose garden, but whatever. So the guy paid us then asked to deliver a letter for him in Cap Nam.

As we traveled around Leanbox we tried to ask about where Vert is , often referring to her as Vert or Green we didn't really have any luck. All we've been able to get is that a new ruler had taken the role as empress. Yeah I guess this is an empire? I'm not sure, it doesn't really seem like it. They say she rules over Olah, which is the strongest kingdom on the continent. How big is Leanbox anyways!? How the hell can she fit all this in a fucking continent like this!? Whatever I bet as the person reading this you're wondering the same thing.

"Lord Smash….." The guards nodded."You may enter." The gates opened and we walked in, all four of us. Now that I think about it, Iffy and Compa had gone to Leanbox for like a double was like the day before The Baptism though, so I hadn't seen them in so long. Hell the first human contact I really even had was Digit. God…..I hope they're okay… I then felt noire poke me.

"Nights Of The Nep Oath? Who died and made you leader?" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey I'm the main love interest, I gotta be the leader in stuff like this."

"I think _I_ should be leader."

"What? No way sister you already had an arc about you, this arc is all mine!"

"Don't just go breaking the fourth wall like that!"

"Ehehehe, I bet the readers like me more than you miss Lonely Heart." I love teasing Noire, but you probably already know this. We walked down the main road, seeing a black and blue castle in the distance. "But anyways, come on guys we got a message to deliver!"

"Seriously though who went and made her leader?" Uni asked.

This is my party everyone….

 **Digit**

…

So we were approaching Leanbox, we were flying for like…..four to five hours. Now the dots were time passing by, but also the fact that I am so done right now. Why you may ask? Well because of the fact that oh I don't know OUR SHIP IS A GIANT RED MUSHROOM WITH EYES!

When Blanc said that they had an airship I at least thought it'd look like, oh I don't know something that looked like an airship. Instead we're flying in something that looks like it'll be picked up by some guy in a red shirt and blue overalls as a power up. Rom and Ram had been by my side since we got on the ship, and Blanc, Plutia and Histoire I guess were on the bridge.

" _Now approaching Leanbox"_ A voice on the intercom said.

I took a look out the windows and my eyes widened. Now duh I hadn't really been outside of Planeptune until recently but Leanbox looked kinda weird. I mean wasn't it supposed to be the land of Green Pastures? What I'm seeing looks like a clusterfuck of several climates stuffed into an island. We landed nearby a walled city a raccoon wearing a blue hat, sweater, boots and a long brown cane. He was holding something that looked kinda expensive, and he froze when he saw the lights from our airship. He threw his hands hands in the air and dropped the item he had. We walked out of the airship and I walked up to him. I held out my hand.

"Hey, my name's Digit, and you?" The raccoon put his hands to his sides and relaxed, then shook my hand.

"Cly , Cly Sooper."

"Your name sounds like the first name's first letter and switched it with the last name's first letter to avoid copyright infringement." The raccoon then sighed.

"So what are you doing here? Where ya from? You don't look like anyone from around here. To be honest I thought I was going to be attacked by mutant mushrooms." I laughed weakly.

"Well we're not from around here so could you show us the ropes?" He then smirked.

"Yea, stick with me and you'll get the hang of things here."

"But really we just need to know where we can get stuff to prepare for like a journey, we're looking for someone." He frowned at that but shook it off.

"Yea no prob, but first you gotta help me with something first."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Alright so looks like in the mornings is the best time for me to write, minus Sundays cuz you know, Sundays. Anyways,a lot happened this chapter. We had a bit of a timeskip, cuz to be honest those injuries that Digit got from Ivory Heart** _ **and**_ **The Colosseum won't go away like a shallow knee scrape. We got to see more Nep, which is always a good thing. We didn't really get to see Uni say or do much, but don't worry we'll see the whole cast in action next chapter. Who knows, maybe even Plutia will fight :3. Also we got to see Arkan upset for once, can't really say it's something that really happens too much. And do you ever wonder what Magna does in her spare time? I mean, she's in Yggdrasil all this time, she has to be bored, right? Also what is your opinion on Blanc's attitude against the twins going to Koopwurth's?**

 **Neptune: Also who is your favorite Heartbreak character! Cause I gotta be more popular than Lonely Heart this time!**

 **Noire: I'm not Lonely Dammit DX**

 **DarkCaligo: When I heard Noire was more popular in the franchise than Nep, it surprised me. I for one, being a Purple Heart Fanboy, say this is pure blasphemy. But whatever, I wanna know who your favorite Heartbreak Character is and why, let me know in the comments section lol. But yea Digit and The Nep are both in Leanbox, how do you think they'll react upon seeing each other? Also "I'll Nep Your Face." is probably going to be Nep's catch phrase, I just love that phrase not sure why XD.**

 **Also what pairing do you like in this story? Let me know in the comments below, we all know this will be like Digit x Nep x Harem we all see this lol. But yea, thats something I'm curious about.**


	16. Rebellion

**DarkCaligo: Chapter 16 weee! The two groups in Leanbox, wonder how this will pan out**

 **Digit**

"Help you with something?" I asked the raccoon.

"You see, there's this really interesting gem at the museum that's worth a fortune! I just gotta get my hands on it."

"Ohhh no I'm not about to help you steal."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong that's why."

"Why does it matter? This city steals from each other all the time."

"It's still wrong." A panel then appeared in front of me. It had text on it that read: _"Night Raid, Help Cly steal the Ruby DK"_. I looked back at my…..party? group? Plutia had her arms crossed and had a _'Don't even think about it'_ look. I was about to hit the decline button when Cly pulled my hand to the accept button. "What the!?"

"Sorry but I kinda need your help. After all this Ruby DK isn't gonna steal itself."

"I wouldn't help you even if I was allowed to,"

"We'll do it" Ram said, raising her hand. Rom raised her hand beside her sisters.

"Really?" Cly and I said. I then looked at Blanc, who was just as surprised as I was. I looked at the twins, and their eyes were full of confidence.

"Hey uhm maybe you two should-" I began.

"No way!" Ram cut me off. "We could totally steal that thing no problem."

"Uhm but guys, you might not want to do this. After all if you get caught-"

"No way we'll get caught! after all we already have the perfect setup."

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, show em' Rom!" Rom produced a notebook from her coat and held it landscape style and flipped to a page with a picture of her and Ram drawn in crayon. There was a poorly drawin Cly and Digit and I'm wondering how long it took them to throw together a plan while I talked to Cly. Ram produced a baton from her coat and pointed to the drawing. " _This_ is us right now," Rom changed the page to us outside a box with a museum. " _This_ is where I think we'll be going to so we can steal this thing."

"Well it is a museum so," Cly said.

"Don't interrupt class dummy!" Ram said, whacking the raccoon with the baton. "Anyways, this is the museum. What I'll be doing is I'll distract the guards while Rom sneaks in. Let's face it, Rom is better at being quiet than I am. So she's the one who'll be doing the stealing."

"What if she gets caught?" I asked. I was then whacked with the baton." Ow!"

"Simple, Rom uses her cute charm to get out of trouble."

"You really think that'll work." I then looked to Rom, who had the most adorable puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"You….don't think I'm cute…..?" She asked. Damn it! I thought that I was immune to it but like, that look is really tugging at my heart strings right now.

"Ok, so that seems solid, but what about like security lasers and such?"

"Pfft, we have magic. Something like that won't be a problem for us."

"I know invisibility magic…...so I can go invisible if I need to escape…"

"Huh, that's OP, how long does it last?"

"...five minutes."

"Five minutes? well that's not that bad."

"That's pretty long to be honest. But she can't attack anything when she uses it. So she basically has to run."

"I see, well….Blanc are you okay with this?" The mentioned then sighed.

"Why are you two doing this? you know you can't handle this." Blanc said.

"No, _you_ think we can't." Ram pointed at her with the baton as she spoke. Rom then pouted.

"We want to show you we're not useless little sisters…."

"This is what this is all about?"

"We can take care of each other! We don't need you to protect us all the time. Can you just trust us for once!?" Blanc took a step back and her eyes widened.

"I do trust you,"

"Then why don't you let us do things on our own!?"

"I don't want you to get hurt that's why!"

Then….

dead silence.

"Uh…." Cly looked uncomfortable."Think I'll just give you guys a map location of where to meet. I don't wanna be dragged into family business." With that, he gave me a piece of paper and ran off, putting his expensive item in his hat, then ran off. I then looked to the three sisters, then to the piece of paper he gave me. It was a map of the city I guess… I looked up and walked past them, seeing that we were nearby a gate. I looked over to my…..guess you could call them my party? and waved to get their attention.

"Hey guys! I found a way into the city." I called as I walked towards the gate. There were two guards guarding the gate, though they looked more like police officers. I smiled and walked up to them and they aimed guns at me. Rom walked up to the guards and then flashed her puppy eyes at them. They sighed at the adorableness and opened the gates. Ram walked past me and flashed me a 'told ya' look as we went inside the city.

The city was well, decent I guess. I mean most of the buildings looked like they were in decent shape. Most of the buildings were made out of brick that had cracks on them. I guessed that we entered in the end that was lower income, because I saw a lot of rough looking people. I took a look at the paper and it had a museum marked on the map. I then looked to Blanc.

"Hey you think you can find a museum?"

"Why me?" She asked.

"Mainly because you can fly and get an aerial view."

"You can fly too you know."

"I know, but uhm Plutia won't exactly…..let me do anything." I looked back to the mentioned girl who had her arms crossed.

"Alright, hand me the paper." Blanc said as she waved. She took the paper and transformed, taking to the skies shortly after. We followed the Demoness in the sky as she scouted the city. Thankfully, where she landed wasn't actually too far from where we entered the city. We stopped at the stairs that led to the museum.

"Psst." I looked around to try to figure out who said it."Pssssssst!" I looked to the right of the building to see Cly poking his head from a corner of the museum. We went over to him and he led us to an alleyway.

"So wait, why aren't you stealing this?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Because I almost got caught last time so they'll be looking for me, not her." He pointed to Rom as he spoke."Anyways, anything you need?" He squatted so he was eye level with the twins. The twins looked at each other and thought for a minute.

"Nope," Ram said.

"Nothing," Rom confirmed.

"Wow you guys are really confident." Cly said, scratching the back of his head, then stood up."I hope you two can pull this off. Your plan doesn't seem that solid…...but what the heck. We'll wait till night time to pull this off."

"Alright," I saw that Blanc was looking at the twins with a slight worried look. She then looked to me and I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded. "They'll do fine, just trust them alright? If anything goes bad we'll get you guys, alright?"

" 'Kay!"

"Alright…"

…

 **Rom**

Ram and I had taken off our coats for this. Our outfits kind of…...stood out. Not just because of the fact we look like we dressed too heavy for the weather but….our coats and hats are a pastel pink and baby blue….so not the best for sneaking around. We were wearing our grey dresses and Ram was getting herself ready.

"...So we gonna do it now?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled. We're going to show Blanc that we don't need her to look after us….We'll show her she can trust us.. We walked to the steps of the museum, seeing two guards guarding the entrance. Mr. Raccoon told us that the museum closed at 8:00, well it was 10:00 right now. We might seem suspicious but…..well that's where Ram comes in.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!" She ran to the guards, blasting tears out of her eyes and I hid behind a wall, peeking out the side.

"Whoa! What's wrong?"One of the guards said, kneeling down to put a hand on Ram's shoulder.

"I… _*hic*_ can't find my older sister….. _*hic*_ and it's dark…. and….scary _*hic*_ "...Ram and I are really good actors…

"Calm down little girl, I'm sure she's nearby." She's snagged one….but there's another one that's still there. I made two click sounds with my tongue and she started crying louder. Uhm…..the clicking is something we made up while we pulled pranks at the Basilicom, we usually use it to mean that it's not good enough…..so yeah. Ram was bawling, falling down to her knees. The guard put down his gun and hugged her to comfort her.

" I….miss...my sister!" Ram screamed as she cried.

"Calm down hun," the second guard who was a female, walked over to the two. I could try sneaking in now but…..there's still more.

"I…..can't find my other sister either….she's the older twin….c-could you go look for her?"

"Of course hun, what's her name?"

"Dee,"

"Dee? alright I'll look for Dee." The female guard then went down the steps, walking past me as I hid in the shadows.

"Let's go find your older sister, alright?" The first guard said as they stood up, Ram clung to his arm, shaking and acting scared. The two then went down the stairs and went in the direction opposite of mine. I poked my head out from behind the corner and looked to the left, then the right, then the left again. I walked to the door of the museum, using the lightest footsteps I could manage. I jiggled the doorknob and frowned, it was locked. fortunately, this had a lock. I summoned my staff and tapped the doorknob, muttering some words and it unlocked. I slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I waved my staff again and muttered.

" _Reveal..."_ a mist went through the room, revealing there was a grid of security lasers around the room. I jumped and generated a glyph under me, then ran across the air, a new glyph appearing under me with each step. I then crouched on a glyph when I heard footsteps. I was high enough so that I was close to the ceiling, so someone wouldn't see me unless they looked up. I saw a few guards guarding a case with a red monkey in it. The monkey looked like it was made out of a red gem, and had yellow eyes. That must be the Ruby DK….but there are two guards guarding the case, Ram isn't here to distract them so I gotta do this myself.

"Man why would anyone steal this stupid rock?"

"Dude this _stupid rock_ is worth a fortune, whoever sells this would be set for life."

"I guess, it's still stupid that someone would steal a red monkey."

"What's stupid is that anyone _would_ steal this red monkey when we have top class security systems in place." I wonder….." I pointed my staff at the revealed security lasers and I shot a fireball at the ground. The explosion scared the guards and they ran over to check it out. I then lowered the glyph and muttered;

" _Phantom Touch,"_ my hand turned see-through, and I put my hand through the case. When I touched the monkey, it became see-through and I pulled it out of the case. I then raised the glyph and muttered my invisibility spell. Then I carefully tiptoed through the air, landing back at the door. I have five minutes to find Ram and make sure I don't get caught. As soon as I left the museum, still invisible along with the Ruby DK…...The alarms went off….

"THE RUBY DK IS MISSING!" a guard from inside screamed.

"WE WERE GONE FOR LIKE A MINUTE HOW THE HELL!?" I ran down the staircase and went behind the alley, where I saw Digit waiting for me along with Mr. Raccoon. I tugged on his sleeve to let him know I was here, but invisible.

"You got it?" Digit asked in a hushed voice. I tugged twice, which was code for yes."Cool, Blanc said that the guard just delivered Ram to her, so all they need to do is find you." I tugged four times and Digit turned around and gave me my bag. I put the ruby DK in the bag and handed it back to him. I dispelled the invisibility spell and walked onto the streets carefully, then I found the female guard from earlier walking in my direction. Digit and Mr. Raccoon hid further in the alley as the woman saw me.

"Excuse me, are you Dee?" I nodded and she took my hand and walked down the street, I'm guessing there was a location she wanted to meet the other guard at.

 **Digit**

I'm going to be honest, I was nervous every minute of this operation. I was afraid something would go wrong, I mean Rom and Ram look like they're like what, ten? But they really are more capable than how they look. If _he_ was as clever as them, I know I'd be proud. And once this is over, maybe Blanc will know to put her faith in them more.

"Alright," I handed the precious item to Cly. "You have what you want, now you'll help us get set up right?" Cly took the precious item and smirked. I sighed as he swung his cane and I intercepted it with a summoned sword. His eyes widened at my counter.

"What the?"

"That was so obvious man, and really don't pick a fight with me. I know I might be recovering still, but I am sure I can turn you into a hat if I need to. Now, they fulfilled our end of the bargain , you should do yours."

"You're pretty sharp, I like that." Cly said as he removed his cane. I smirked and banished my sword.

"Anyways, help us out." The Raccoon then smirked and bowed.

"Don't worry, I'm one of the most powerful thieves around. I'll hook you up." A panel popped up in front of me saying 'QUEST COMPLETE!'. I then jumped as a pillar of light enveloped me and another window appeared in front of me. It had a list of names on it. I clicked the button that said Knight and it had several subclasses on it. I selected 'Dark Knight' and then another menu appeared. It had the options (Technique),(Rush),(Berserker) and the last one seemed kind of out of place because it was (Arcane). I selected (Arcane) and a cloud of darkness enveloped me. I jumped in surprise and closed my eyes expecting pain to come, but none came. When the dark cloud disappeared Cly was looking at me with surprise.

"Uh….." I looked at my hands, which had black gloves on them. I had been given a black jacket, which had a dark grey pauldron on the right shoulder. I looked down to see that I also had dark grey pants with black shoes that had armor on them.

"So you chose your class huh?" Wait…..what? I looked at him with a look that didn't need words to show I was confused. "When you level up for the first time you choose a class. If you were in a party then the experience would be shared."

"Wait I came here with friends-"

"That may be true, but if you were in a party you'd have a colored marker over each of your heads. I didn't see that when I met you guys. So the only people getting EXP from this quest is the girls since they took on the quest, and then you since you accepted/completed the quest."

"Sounds like that system could be exploited, so wait are you a NPC or a player?"

"I'm actually a player, I just have the abilities to give out quests to players dependent on their skill levels."

"How do I check my stats and whatever by the way?" I asked.

"Wave your hand horizontally." I did as he instructed and blue square particles followed my movement, then a blue panel with a picture of me appeared. I was level 5 apparently, I looked at him questioningly." That was a beginner quest here that was on a higher tier. So it made you and your friends level 5."

"Diiiiigiiiit!" I heard Ram say. I turned around and saw Rom and Ram wearing wizard clothes run towards me. They had a stereotypical wizard hat on. Ram had a black set of magician clothes with a matching hat and staff, and Rom wore one similar to Ram's but hers was white. When they got closer I saw Ram had a moon clip in her hat and Rom had a sun clip.

"Oh, hi you two. Looks like you two chose your classes."

"Yep! I'm Black Mage (Annihilation)! Pretty cool huh!?"

"...I'm White Mage (Restoration)...am I….am I cool too?" Rom looked up at me from under her hat. I knelt down and patted the twins heads, which they were surprised but seemed to like.

"You two did good, if I was your older brother I'd be very proud." They smiled at me and I heard footsteps. I looked up and the twins turned around to see Blanc. Her bangs hid her eyes and she was completely silent. The twins looked to each other uneasily, then to Blanc. I smiled and stood up, I knew what was going through her head. "You should tell them." She looked up, shocked.

"I….." Blanc said as she looked at the two twins. "I'm….."

"Go on," I said with a smug look.

"I'll turn you into a human fucking pretzel." She obviously had that pointed at me and I ended up laughing. She then cleared her throat and walked over to the twins, holding her arms out. The twins looked to each other and smiled, then ran into their sister's arms. "I'm so proud of you two…..you showed me that you can take care of yourselves." She then pulled back to look at them with a stern face." But don't do something like that again, you had me worried sick.""

"Alright, alright." Ram said, looking up at her."But you gotta trust us more, deal?" Blanc smiled and hugged them again.

"Deal,"

Such a nice sibling scene…...I never really had something like that thought, usually ended up in fighting…...damn he's such a spoiled brat.

But anyways, getting off track….wait…..didn't Plutia and Histoire come into the city with us? Now that I think about it, when Rom and Ram had their plan put into action those two kind of disappeared. I put my hand on my chin and then saw the mentioned walking towards me. Histoire was on top of Plutia's head, who was wearing a black short jacket with a long low cut shirt underneath. She wore a black A-line…..A-cut? skirt with long white socks and black shoes.

"Hey Digit,I have some good news for you. (`･ω･´)" Histoire said with a smile.

"You do?"

"Mhm,"

"Well you gonna tell me?"

"We found Lady Shadow Heart (`･ω･´)"My eyes widened.

They found…..

Lady Shadow Heart.

 **Neptune**

So before us was a yellow sphere with eyes, arms and legs. No I didn't do any drugs, I know what I'm seeing is the real deal. He had a white mustache and a red crown, along with a matching fur lined cloak. He was sitting on his throne with his scepter in hand, and he was looking down at us. Several guards lined the walls and two stood at the foot of the staircase that led to his throne.

"You call yourselves the Knights Of The Nep Oath...?" He asked as he looked down at us. "You're quite the assembly of adventurers."

"Thanks Pizza!" Everyone gasped at the name, but come on, if their mouth was open and you looked at them from the side they'd look like a pizza that had just gotten into. Well, add arms and legs to that."

"How dare you!" I felt Noire nudge me with her elbow.

"Maybe calling him that isn't the best idea Neptune." She said in a low voice. I let out a laugh and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, we are here on business."

"Yes you told me that earlier." The King said,clutching his scepter."So that fool really does want to do it huh?"

"Do what exactly?"

"He wants to wave the flag of rebellion...the fool. Does he really think we can oppose Venom Heart?"

"Venom Heart? Who is she exactly?"

"She's the most powerful being in this realm...and she's easily crushed kingdoms that have opposed her rule. Looks like Smash wants to dethrone her..." Noire and I looked at each other and spoke in hushed voices.

"Do you think that Venom Heart might be...?" I asked.

"Very? Yeah...I also wonder how Blanc is doing, we haven't heard anything about her or Lowee next." I then looked towards the king.

"He must have sent you to be the start of his army...interesting." He eyed us over, and I decided it was time to cut the jokes. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What will you have us do?" I asked.

"Well, I'd think that he would mobilize his army after sending you here, the fool is reckless as always. So I'll go ahead and give my support, as much as I'm against it. I do owe Smash a lot, so this'll be one of the debts I repay to him. I will inform my army of your position, but I suggest you make your way towards Venom Heart's palace."

"Palace?"

"Yes, her stronghold is to the far north. What's on the unfortunate side of this is her geographical location."

"What about it?"

"Her palace is in a ravine, the way it is set up is essentially a death trap. Once troops go in they're unable to come out. The only way out is a way I'd assume is known only to Venom Heart."

"Of course Vert would have something like this," I muttered under my breath, a hand under my chin. "What if we were to fly out?"

"I'd think you'd be able to escape then, but I know no way of air travel." I then looked at Nepgear.

"Hey I have a question,"

"Yes?"

"You have any scrap metal lying around?"

 **Digit**

 _FWOO!_

I sprayed jet black flames from my hand towards some lizards that had charged at me. I yelled and slashed at them wildly, defeating three consecutively. The defeated monsters dissolved into blue particles. Currently I was level 11. Yea I know, what a spike. Reason being is that we had been taking every quest we can, then saving the completed ones till all were done. Then we'd complete them and we'd jump several levels. I wasn't sure how to calculate the levels, but I'd think that we'd spike again at least 7 levels by the time we finished this last one. We were out in the wilderness and thankfully, we were able to put together a party which in my opinion was pretty large. There was about six of us in a party: Me, Plutia, Rom, Ram, Blanc and, Histoire. Although I hadn't seen Histoire really do anything as of yet…..well, she acts as like our quest manager and navigator. But other than that I hadn't seen her fight or anything, not sure if she can fight. Also might I add Plutia looks like she's having fun fighting these monsters with….a whip. I heard a _Blip!_ and I brought up the quest menu, it said that our current quest was completed. I saw Blanc leaning against her hammer as a lizard monster disintegrated.

"Nice work guys, that's quest number…." I began.

"Number 28, you can all complete your quests now (`･ω･´)" Histoire said as she plopped down on my head. I hit a button on the menu that said 'Complete All' and a window flashed in front of me, reading 'LEVEL UP , LVL 11-24' Another window appeared saying ' 36 SP recieved!' I looked at the party status and it seemed that I was the highest level in the party. Plutia was level 23, Rom and Ram were both 22, Blanc was 24 as well and Histoire was also 24. The last part made no sense since I didn't see her in any active combat.

"Ok, so we finished the quests, what's our next destination?" Histoire waved and a map appeared in front of her.

"Right now we're outside a city called Cap Nam, which was far from our starting city. Our next destination is…." She scrolled through a panel she spawned next to her and looked through a list. "Hmm, there's a village nearby that we can visit. The name of the area is Verdant Plains."

"Alright, let's go there the-"

 _KYAAAAAAAAA!_

I froze when I heard a girl's scream. I looked around the immediate area, then heard it again. I ran towards the direction of the scream and then stopped. Where we had been apparently sloped downwards into some kind of marsh area, and within that marsh area was a pinkish-peach haired girl in…..well it's some sort of short robe that only went down to her thighs, and it was a similar pastel color that matched her hair. She looked like she had fallen backwards and she was surrounded by three tree monsters.

"Get away ! I don't want icky stuff done to me." She waved a stick at them, which surprise surprise, made them more angry. I slid down the slope and ran towards them, my sword ready.

"Duck!" I yelled as I summoned a dark flame in my hand. I flexed my hand and the flames jet out from my hand, burning the trees. The creatures howled in pain and I slid between two of them and readied my sword. One of them brought down its claws and I slashed through it, then I slashed it across the middle. Unfortunately that wasn't a deep enough slash to cut it in half, but it did stagger back. While I was focused on one, another slashed at my back and I fell forward, face planting in some mud. I got up and spat out the mud and shook it off of me, then turned around and slashed with a mighty yell. This strike did tear through the middle of one and it fell down, making a splash in the mud. The staggered one regained its composure and punched the mud, making a splash of it fly towards me. I shielded my eyes and I felt a fist collide with my stomach and I was sent flying, skidding across the mud like a stone skipping on water. I crashed into a tree that splintered into pieces when I collided with it. I shook the wood out of my hair and I saw one of the tree monsters running towards me. I looked up and my HP read '455/580, Status: DEF DWN' So that thing had an attack that lowers my defense…...maybe it was that mud attack it did? Either way I had a tree monster coming towards me, these guys were big. And since they were big they didn't exactly move as fast as I could. I stood up and ran towards the tree monster, who raised its arm to punch me. I kept running in its path, then it threw its punch. I quickly held my blade over me to guard myself. The punch collided with my blade and made sparks fly from the collision as the two objects resist each other. In a fluid movement I slashed at the legs of the creature and it toppled over, creating a giant splash inthe mud. I jumped into the air and stabbed my blade through its head and it exploded into particle.

"Wh-whoa…." The girl was surprised by the display.

"Hey get out of here! I got thi-" I began

"Watch out!" I turned around and saw a tree monster raise its claws and then I saw two slashed that destroyed it. I saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes in front of me. She had a leafy bow in her hair and she wore an all black outfit that had long sleeves that were a bit too long. The white trim contrasted with her outfit and she had Qatars, which were basically blades that go over the top of your hand.

"Thanks for the save." I said as a message popped up, detailing the exp I got. It gave me 4% EXP. I guess those trees weren't as strong as I thought.

"No problem, anyways what are you doing around here? This place doesn't get a lot of visitors."

"We're just on our way to the Verdant Plains."

"Verdant Plains? That's where we're headed." The robed girl said.

"Yea, we're pursuing a group of people that has someone we may know in it. I gathered some intel from a nearby village and they said they saw a girl with lilac hair and brown haired girl said, now that I took a look at her, she looks like a thief character. Her friend looks like….a cleric I think?

"D-Clips…?"

"We think it might be Nep-Nep!"

"Compa they won't know who you're talking about." The brown haired girl said.

"Who's Nep-Nep?" The brown haired girl sighed.

"It's short for Neptune."

"Nep….tune…?" I furrowed my brow. "That sounds familiar…"

"Compa! IF!(≧ロ≦)" I heard Histoire's voice. Wait…..did she just spell out the word "If"? She flew over to me and rested on my head, looking at the two.

"Histoire!?" The brown haired girl…..uh IF? said.

"You know them Histoire?"

"Mhm, they're friends of Neptune. The pink haired girl is Compa, and the brown haired girl is IF.(´･ω･`)"

"Histoire who is this guy?" IF asked.

"He saved me from those icky tree monsters." Compa added.

"Oh, this is Digit, an old friend of mine (´･ω･`)"

"What kind of name is Digit?" IF asked.

"What kind of name is literally I.F.?" She raised a finger to respond, then put it down.

"You have a point."She then looked at Histoire."So what are you doing here Histoire?"

"We're here for Lady Shadow Heart." I answered for her.

"Lady Shadow Heart?" IF asked, looking at Compa. The duo had the same confused expression.

"Neptune," Histoire stated.

"Ohhh." They said simultaneously.

"We're also here to secure the Demoness of this nation."

"Demoness?"

"We'll explain later." I said."First we need to make our way to Verdant Plains. Any idea on how to get there from here?"

"Huh? Why there?"

"Because we need quests from there."

"Let us into your party." I waved a hand and a menu popped up. I navigated through some sub menus before I got to the party window, then added the two to the party. IF was level 45 and Compa was lvl 38.

"Wow,"

"We have some items that'll let you level up quickly, but first you should take us to the rest of the party." I retraced my steps and took the two to the rest of the party. Plutia was sitting on the ground with a bored expression. Rom and Ram were running around while Blanc watched them. their eyes went to me as I came back with Compa and IF,oh yea, and Histoire.

"Compa! IF!" The twins said as they ran over to hug the two.

"You know them?" I asked. Blanc walked over to us along with Plutia.

"They're old friends of ours." Blanc explained.

"I see." I looked at the happy twins.

"However, this is the first time I've met them." Plutia said as she held out her hand. IF was the one who shook it.

"I'm IF, nice to meet you. This is my friend Compa." She pointed to her friend as she spoke.

"I'm Plutia, nice to meet you."

"So you said you had some stuff that'd help us level up quickly?"

"Yep, actually we can skip the quests and do some EXP farming here." She held out her hand and a red light appeared in it. "ATTACK SUPPORT!" She thrust her hand in the air and the light split into several rays, each of them hitting a different member in the party. Compa then got out a book and muttered something and I felt energy rush through me. I looked at my hands and saw that I had a glowing miasma coming off my body.

"Whoa…..what is this?"

"I upped the party's attack, and Compa gave you guys a 30% EXP boost. Now let's kill us some monsters!"

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

 **Neptune**

"Is it done yet?" I asked, looking over the shoulder of .

"Almost….." She muttered, messing with some gears on the inside of the hull.

"I find it hard to believe that Neptune of all people was the one who thought of this." Uni said.

"I have good ideas…...sometimes." I said, rubbing the back of my neck and laughing. Currently, Nep Jr, Uni , and I were on a sidewalk. Noire strangely enough had gotten a phone call so she stepped out. She had been gone a few minutes and I looked behind me and saw Noire looking at me with a _really_ angry look.

"Nep-tune….."

"Why say my name in syllables like tha-" I was cut off by her grabbing me by the collar and dragging me into the nearest building, which was an inn. She slammed me against a wall and I yelped.

"Whoa Noire! Calm down what's the issue?"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

" 'Tell us' ?"

"Ganache's plan in Lastation! He's going to have Digit arrested the _minute_ he walks into Lastation. He even said I was kidnapped by you guys! He also said he _told_ you all this and you were fine with it. And on top of that you're treating this trip like we're visiting Vert. What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"..." I looked at the ground while my bangs hid my eyes.

"I admire your optimism sometimes, I really do. But you're straight up _oblivious_ to what's going o-"

"I am not!" I yelled. She was shocked by my outburst."I am not…." I said quietly. " I….I am taking all of this seriously, believe me. But….I can't let how I really feel show...otherwise it'd jeopardize the integrity of our team. I'm worried to death about Digit's safety….I don't know why. I'm constantly hoping he's okay...I'm going with what Ganache planned because I _know_ the reason why he's doing it. And I can't tell you guys just yet. I want to check on Vert, not visit her. Because we don't know if what happened to us happened to her. Don't you see? I'm _not_ oblivious to what's going on."

"Neptune…"

"I wish things weren't as serious as they are, but right now this is the world we live in. And sadly, I can't treat things like I have in the past." I removed Noire's hands from me. "Right now, the only thing we can do is live in this realm, and try to find Vert. I'm guessing she is this 'Venom Heart' person we keep hearing about. I'm having Nepgear construct a vehicle for us. I preferably want to get there before the soldiers do. I don't want any casualties…..unless it's myself."

"Neptune, you're willing to risk your life?"

"If it comes to that, then yes. After this we have to make sure that Blanc is okay, and hopefully she's unharmed."

"...We should go check on our sisters." I sighed and then lightly tapped my cheeks with my palms,readying my facade.

"Yeppers! They're probably bored of talking to each other by now, and I'm sure they want to hear another installment of Lonely Heart adventures!"

"...You just called me Lonely Heart agai- that's it your dead." I laughed as Noire chased me to our sisters.

 **Arkan**

"Gaaaaaaah!" A human fell to the ground, looking…..anorexic I guess is how you put it. Reason being, I drained the life out of it. I licked my fingers, as if there was some sort of sauce on it. I was inside a palace, the walls and floor colored with exquisite greens and ornate yellow designs. Before me stood a grand door, with the picture of a woman with long green hair. I opened the door with a mighty push, and saw a woman with long green hair that was tied in a ponytail sitting on a throne. Her hair was mainly a dark emerald green with a darker green at the tips. She had purple eyes and wore a revealing black dress with a green trim. She had slim black mechanical wings that she had banished upon my arrival. She had a black crown with green detailing floating at an angle by her head. She had a bored expression on her face and she seemed intrigued when I appeared. You probably noticed by now that the human I had drained upon coming here was a guard, well if not, there you go. To be honest I'm not the most patient individual right now. I could have left him alone but I didn't want any trouble.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"An old….friend, Venom Heart." I was using Digit's appearance, so of course she didn't recognize me.

"Oh?"

"Yes," I said as I walked towards her slowly. two guards rushed at me from nowhere and they thrust spears at looking a outstretched my hands and the two fell to the ground when my hands made contact. "I'm the Demon King Arkan." Her eyes widened.

"A-Arkan…..what are you doing here? It's been so long!"

"I' aware, I'm here to tell you this. Congratulations, I've chosen you to be my bride."

"Y-your bride!?" Her face went red but I could tell she was excited. I smirked.

"Yes, my bride. Now, let us g shall we?" I held out my hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave just yet….there's something in Leanbox I have to do.

"Such as?"

"I have word that another lord is rebelling, I'll crush his forces then I can leave."

"Ah yes, it would be troublesome if Leanbox fell to the rebels now would it? Very well, I'll come for you once the dust settles."

"You're not helping, dear?"

"I have matters I must attend to myelf. I said before I snapped, a dark portal appearing in front of me. "Now don't lose to those rebels, you're really important."

"I won't lose."

"Good."

I said as I went through the portal.

 **Digit**

Oh my god…

I'm level 43.

So okay, the EXP boost Compa gave us really did help us out. Reason why we jumped that much? Easy.

Boss raid.

Now this was something I didn't know about. Boss raid becomes available after level 20. Apparently it gives out a lot of EXP, I mean if you're all around the same level then it gives out a lot. The boss in an instances scales to the highest level in the party. Since IF is level 45, we got a TON of EXP. When we stack that with the 30% boost. Yeah….jeez.

We did about nine raids I think.

But either way, each raid bumped us up two levels. Compa and IF gained no EXP though, which I found weird. So Rom and Ram were level 40, Plutia was 41, Blanc and Histoire were both level 42. I was level 43 because my EXP was still higher than theirs, and I was close to 25 earlier. We were at the edge of the marsh in a campsite, Compa and I, along with Plutia, were sitting around a campfire while Blanc and the twins set up tents. IF had gone off somewhere, I'm guessing to get firewood. Histoire had gone with her to talk about something. It was pretty dark outside, but thankfully the campsite illuminated the dark. The crescent moon in the sky shone softly above us.

"Ok, so we're all a good level now? And how come it didn't give you two EXP?"

"I cast the EXP boost, which only works on allies under level 40. It'll still be in effect for a few hours." Compa said.

"But you didn't get the bonus."

"I was the one who cast it silly, I don't get the bonus. It's good for helping low levels though."

"Is it?"

"Yup, now you guys are a good enough level to tackle most of the quests."

"Cool."

"Compa!" Our attention went to IF, who came running in with Histoire on her shoulder.

"Iffy, what's the matter?"

"I had gotten some intel from my colleagues in Pac Nam, they said that they saw a lilac haired girl heading north!"

"North!? Do you think-" Compa began.

"I think so." I looked at the two confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Every once in a while a lord challenges Venom Heart. It never ends well, and Venom Heart's palace is to the far north. My intel from Pac Nam makes me think that group is going to Venom Heart's palace, which may mean things could get messy."

"What kind of person is Venom Heart?"

"No one knows, we don't even know what she looks like."

"So wait, are we?-"

"Well, it's our only lead. To be honest I want to stop people who aren't strong enough from fighting Venom Heart, they'll just end up getting crushed by her.

"So…..what about us? Would we be crushed by her?" IF looked at me.

"Are you going to try to challenge her?"

"I just might." I said with a slight smirk. "But I want to find Lady Shadow Hea- I mean Neptune."

"Once we find Nep I guess we could help you fight Venom Heart."

"Huh?"

"If we don't help you I feel like Neptune would be upset and would end up making us anyways, so why not guarantee our help now?"

"Ok, makes sense. But do you know a quick and easy way to enom Hearts palace?"

"I know a transportation spell that'll get us to a city that we can travel from. But I'll need a lot of energy to do it, so I'll be going to bed now." Compa said, standing up and yawning, then heading over to one of the tents.

"The cost is higher when there's a lot of people to transport." IF explained.

"I see, I guess I'll turn in too."

"It has been a rough day, I'll see you in the morning." I got up and walked into a tent, then collapsed on a sleeping bag. I thought I heard another set of footsteps that were behind me and slightly out of sync with mine, but I think that was just my tired mind playing tricks on me. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep.

Venom Heart, huh?

 **DarkCaligo: SOOOOOO I know it's been a while, sorry about that. I got tied up with gearing characters in a game and such. THEN I had a conference that was at the end of the month (Also had to deal with sucky hotel net for a week /3) Anyways, I'll hope to update more often now, and hopefully get this wrapped up soon. As an apology I made this chapter longer (20 pages!) and I'll try and have the next up tomorrow. Also, Rom and Ram are a lot more capable than you may think. I mean they did pull off the heist (well really Rom but hey). But I remember seeing some comments that kind of brought my attention about Neptune. I do kind of see Neptune (Dark Dimension) or Neptune in general to be the type that if something is bothering her, and I mean REALLY bothering her that she keeps it bottled up. I feel like getting to know how she really thinks in these later chapters will be good character development. Because I feel like she either comes off as a flat character, or pretty…..enigmatic? vague? She's not the easiest to understand, which is interesting when we see things in her perspective. Well that's my own opinion anyways. Anyways, arc in Leanbox, I'll make this quick so Magna doesn't come in and whack me. So! We finally get a glimpse of Venom Heart, and I won't give any personality spoilers, that's the fun in meeting these Demonesses. Arkan seemed to have calmed down from last chapter, while he is a little impatient. We FINALLY meet IF and Compa when they were mentioned like what? 8 chapters ago LOL. And really, I feel like you can do this in any game; find a EXP of some sort, get a high level to carry you. I mean really, a lot of MMOs I play the high levels carry the low levels and if you have some sort of EXP boost, you're like max level in like few hours. it's just ridiculous. anyways I'll end my author's note here cuz it's getting PRETTY long. Anyways, see you kiddies later! Till next time!**


	17. Nepunion

**DarkCaligo: So The Flag of Rebellion has been raised! Will our heroes ever end up finding each other? Yes? No?**

 **Magna: Ahem.**

 **DarkCaligo: Right, sorry**

 **Digit**

Falling…..

I felt myself falling.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was slowly falling through the air. It was as if I was slowly falling through water. I looked to the left, then the right, in a daze. I looked down and my eyes widened. I saw Gamindustri, but…. it looked like it was cracking open. streams of lava erupted from it like a geyser, pieces of Gamindustri itself seemed to be rising while it….. _sinked_. Yes, Gamindustri was sinking. I was falling towards it, and I saw me and Lady Shadow Heart. I saw me holding a limp Lady Shadow Heart. Her eyes were closed and she was brutally beaten, blood flowed from her like a river. My eyes widened and I screamed, I refused to see this, I wasn't sure why I was seeing this. Was my mind wanting this to happen? is this some kind of sick joke. I can't…..I _won't_ let this happen.

No…..

No….

STOP!

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily, and I lifted a hand to see that I was shaking. It was just a nightmare…...thank god...I then noticed my face had something white in front of it was….it was soft. I looked up and saw familiar messy bluish-lilac hai- wait a minute…. I jolted up and I pointed at the person next to me.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-" I stuttered, pointing frantically at her. This seemed to wake her up, as she sat up and let out a yawn.

"Morning Digit, well it's still night time. I didn't know you were one to get up early."

""I'm not! I-" I cut myself off before I could finish.

"Digit, did you have a bad dream?"

"Wha? How did yo-"

"You screamed in your sleep, and you were shaking. What is it?"

"..."

"Digit,"

"..."

"Considering how much we've been through, you won't tell me what was in your dream?"

"It's rather something I don't want to remember." But what was that? An omen? Is it saying that what I'm doing is basically futile. Or rather, am I the cause for the ruin of Gamindustri? No….that can't be it. I'm the one that'll change my home, and Gamindustri as a whole for the better. I got up,wiping the sweat from my brow and got out of the tent. I saw Compa and IF already packing things up. Histoire was on Compa's shoulder and I saw Plutia walk beside me.

"So...Blanc, Rom and Ram are still asleep huh?" Plutia flickered her gaze over to me, looking at me without moving."Maybe you should go wake them up."

"Huh? Why me?"

"You have a...certain appeal that we lack,"

"Heh?" I felt her pushing me in the direction of the trio's tent.

"Go on. Everyone else is busy,"

"But you're-"

"I'm too busy watching you~"

"..."

"Go on now, go on."

"..." I looked fearfully to the tent as I imagined the violence I'd be met with once I went in. Blanc swinging her hammer at me for intruding...just imagining it made me shiver a little. I carefully opened the flap to the tent and my eyes went wide; Blanc had her eyes closed, but she looked kind of pale. Rom and Ram were looking over their sister with concern. She was groaning she looked like she had a fever. I knelt down beside her. "Blanc?"

"Ungh…..D….Digit…?" She said weakly. I put my hand over hers and she gripped it tightly.

"What happened?"

"A….Arkan…."

"Arkan?"

"Yes….Rom and Ram were asleep and I was reading my book…...then he appeared out of nowhere and I tried to attack him….but...ungh…" She winced in pain. "He drained me...I'm not sure what he wanted…..but I think it was my power…"

"Your power….? What exactly is it that he wants with your power?"

"I don't know….but whatever he's planning he probably will need Noire and Neptune's power."

"He might need …..think Vert was her name?"

"Ugh...Thunder Tits...but yea she might be in danger too…"

"Blanc you stay here, I'll go tell Compa and IF."

"O….kay…" she winced again and I stood up, then walked out of the tent. I saw Compa sitting by some packed bags and IF was scrolling through her inventory. I walked over to the two and Compa had looked at me, but IF didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey uh, guys…..Blanc's ….I guess sick?" IF perked up at the name of the Demoness and looked at Compa, who nodded and walked towards Blanc's tent.

"Compa's a nurse in training, so I'm sure she can handle whatever is making Blanc sick."

"Well that's good,"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Really? what is it?"

"I need you to go a town over and get some supplies for me," She marked a location on my map and traded some MP and HP potions to me. I looked back at the camp, which consisted of Plutia yawning while sitting by the remains of the campfire, Blanc's tent, and IF and I talking well...by packed bags.

"Alright, will do,"

"Be careful out there."

"Hey IF, how did you and Compa get here anyways?"

"I'll explain later, it's pretty simple, now go these items are important."

"Alright, alright." I brought my hands up defensively and walked north of the camp. I took a look at the list she gave me, it just looked like a lot of construction materials. What exactly was she going to do with this, build a house? I looked down the trail I was walking and looked at the map, seeing that I was going in the right direction of the marker. I sighed in relief, I'm glad that I was going in the right direction.

I'm not sure what Arkan was up to, but if he's needing the power of the four Demonesses, then it's gonna be big, I know it.

 **Neptune**

I sat in the back of what looked like an old fashioned buggy, currently we were driving through a forest. Noire sat beside me in the backseat and Uni sat in front while Nep Jr drove. It had been a day since we departed from Cap Nam and it looked like we were almost outside of a nearby forest. We have to travel to the far north to get to Venom Hearts palace, and it looked like it'll be a while before we can get there. But I felt like we should be rushing to get there...I have a feeling that something bad will happen if we don't get there soon. I leaned forward, looking at Nepgear while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Hey Nep Jr, how long will it take to get to the palace at the rate we're going?" I asked.

"About...well if you count yesterday about three to four days."

"Anyway for us to get there faster?"

"Well there is but..."

"But...?"

"This can split into two cars that are faster but it's experimental, so I'm not sure if it's safe-"

Nep Jr's eyes widened and she stopped the buggy. She was looking to the left of the road, through some trees.

" Hey uh, Nep Jr? Why'd you stop?"

"N-N-Neptune..." She shakily pointed in the direction she was looking and I looked in said direction.

"Wait what are you two looking at?" Noire leaned forward,looking over my shoulder.

"Noire...is that...?" I said as I pointed at what looked like a boy with spiky black hair , though he was wearing a different outfit, I recognized the face.

"D-D-D..." Noire stuttered.

 **Digit**

I was walking to the edge of the forest when I heard someone scream;

"Diiiiiiigiiiiiiit!"

I looked around, trying to figure out where it came from and then I was tackled out of nowhere. I heard sobbing and I looked down to see a girl with long purple hair hugging me tightly and crying into my shirt.

"Uh..."

"Digit...Digit..." She sobbed.

"Hi?"

"I missed you...so..so much," she then lifted her face from my shirt, looking at me worriedly."Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything right?"

"I'm fine, but how about you? I don't know who you are," she blinked at me, confused.

"It's me Neptu- wait, you probably don't know me by that name. I'm Lady Shadow ,and the black haired girl by us is Noire, you know her as Ebony Heart." My eyes widened, no way...she's Lady Shadow Heart? I mean yea The Baptism I guess would have changed how she looked, but she looked older than when she was the CPU Neptune. She got off of me and I got a better look at her, she looked much _much_ older. It was like her body matured. She had a holster on her leg for her gun and a sword sheath was on her back.

"I can't believe it..."

"It's like we're meeting all over again...but what are you doing here in Leanbox?"

" I was looking for you and Lady Ebony Heart. And well….things happened, what about you? How'd you guys get here?"

"Well we were kidnapped and we woke up on an airship. Apparently Anonydeath's client had us kidnapped and imprisoned."

"Anonydeath?"

"He's this pink robot dude, you know kind tall, very bright." I put my hand on my chin, trying to think back to when I may have saw someone like that. I then remembered seeing something like that at the gala.

" I think I know who you're talking about, but why are you in your human form?"

"Well our energy was drained by some restraints while we were imprisoned. I haven't tried transforming again though, I kinda like being my cute hoodie wearing self."

"I see," I looked at the other demonesses in the vehicle. "So Uni's here huh?" The mentioned girl seemed to jump at her name being called.

"Don't worry, she's on our side." Nepgear said.

"I sure hope so." I said, crossing my arms. I want to be willing to accept her as an ally, but considering what she did in Lastation that won't be exactly easy for me to accept.

"So what have you been up to?" Neptune asked, hugging my arm. I blushed at the contact and smiled weakly. But I gave her an overview of what I'd been going through, leaving out the whole "Zer0" thing, but I did tell her about Magna. Neptune did raise an eyebrow at the name and she had crossed her arms, nodding and murmuring the name.

"So where are we going?"

"Towards Venom Heart's palace."

"Wait, really!? This is crazy we gotta tell the others."

"Others?"

"Blanc, Plutia, Rom,Ram and Compa and IF, and Histoire."

"Wait, Blanc's here too?" I nodded.

"Though she was attacked by Arkan last night, IF sent me to get some supplies for her but I'm not exactly sure what she needs them for."

"Well we could transport you to the town, but the problem is…...we need to be ahead of the regular army on the way to Venom Heart's palace…"

"Sis," Nepgear said, Neptune's perked up. "We can split the car into two vehicles, the only issue is who's going to go do what." Neptune thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers.

"This is what we'll do, Uni, you and Nepgear go get these supplies for IF and take them back to her. Digit, Noire and I will go on ahead and confront Venom Heart."

"Sis you sure you'll be alright driving this?"

"I helped you build it, of course I'll be fine."

"Alright then, Uni move to the left back seat. Neptune, get into the passenger seat up front and Digit scoot over to where Noire is." We did as she instructed and she hit a red button on her side of the vehicle. it split into two seperate ones and a steering wheel had appeared in front of Neptune. It was kind of cramped inside the back seat, as you could tell this was only made to really have two people in it. Noire simply blushed and I noticed she brought out a stuffed tiger that was….Garron? Wow it's been a while since I've seen him.

"Alright Knights Of The Nep Oath, let's make our way to the palace!" I heard the engine roar and we zipped out of the forest and into a desert.

 **Nepgear**

I had my sister have Digit send me the list of supplies I needed after we split the vehicle. It seemed like pretty basic supplies, I was wondering if IF was crafting something. Reason being, is that her list included a lot of raw materials with a few gears and slings. What is it she's trying to build, a catapult? A slingshot? I'm not sure. Now that I think about it though, Digit did mention Compa along with Blanc, Rom and Ram. I looked in the backseat back at Uni, who was looking at the surrounding greenery. We had turned around to make our way to the closest town for supplies, and while I drove all I could think about was the reunion with my friends from all those years ago. But I have no idea how they may have changed….Rom and Ram could be merciless killers intent on enslaving Gamindustri…..Blanc could be some kind of bloodthirsty dictator, only biding her time until she can make her move and put all of Gamindustri under her ru-

oh hey, while I was rambling we ended up in the town.

We got out of the vehicle, which was basically a car, and looked around the town for a general store. Uni had been looking at me funny while we walked and I looked at her confused.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No…..that's not it, more like…..you were doing some weird expressions while you were driving….you okay with driving Gear? Maybe I should drive-"

"No! I'm absolutely fine to drive. No need to worry " I laughed weakly.

"Okay…..also why is your sister always so happy? Is she stupid or something?"

"Neptune is Neptune, no matter what she always has a smile on her face. The smile she had in her Demoness form was definitely a real gem though, I wish she let me keep a picture."

"Nepgear, to be honest you have some kind of creepy obsession with your sister."

"I do not!"

"But who was the one who made the 'Neproid 3000' last week?"

"It was based off of me!"

"Except for the fact it looked just LIKE Neptune and that it blatantly had the name 'Neptune' written on its back. But of course if the creator says it's Nepgear, that's an interesting way to spell your own name." I cleared my throat in embarrassment and sighed.

"Let's just get this stuff and go. The list has a meeting place written on what I got from Digit." I sounded tired when I said that but I obviously wasn't physically tired. We went inside the general store and we found it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. it wasn't ridiculously big, but still was a good size. Uni had gone ahead to look for a few of the items we needed by searching the front of the store. I was going to head to the back of the store to search when I caught a glimpse of some cogs. I stood there admiring them, I mean can you blame me? They were made out of some kind of reflective metal, the luster was amazing, and there was fine detailing etched into it. I touched it and was amazed at how smooth in reality it was, and every edge felt so smooth it was as if whoever made these went through the process of making these two for certain yea-

"Nepgear, quit fooling around, we need to get these things for IF."

"Ah, uh right, sorry." I said in an embarrassed tone. Uni shook her head and then I went to the back of the store, looking for what seemed to be in a pharmacy section. I saw Digit in the back of the store strangely, and when I walked towards him he turned in my direction.

"Oh, hi." He said. Well he definitely sounded like Digit, but what was he doing here? Wasn't he with Noire and Neptune?

"Hey Digit, why are you here? Aren't you with Neptune and the Noire?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we kinda made a detour, I needed to get some stuff,"

"I see…." I eyed him suspiciously and he simply blinked.

"Something wrong?" I thought I noticed something when he had answered my question, but I wasn't sure. Something seemed….off about him.

"Hey Digit, I got another question for you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was it you danced with at the Gala?"

"Huh? The Gala? That's easy, you." I narrowed my eyes. He definitely had some sort of inconsistency in his words when he said that.

"Wrong,"

"Huh?"

"You danced with Chian remember?"

"Chian?...Right riiiiiight I remember now." I began to slowly back away,.

"Uniiiiii." I called for my friend and she walked over to the back.

"Yes?" She then saw the Digit look-alike."Hey why is Digit-" I put my hand over her mouth and talked in a hushed voice.

"That's not Digit, I think that's Arkan." She removed my hand from her mouth gently.

"Arkan!?" She matched my low volume. I nodded.

"Did you find what we needed?"

"Some of it," She kept her gaze focused on the 'Digit' in the back of the store."What are we going to do?" He smiled and walked towards us.

"Hey Uni, what brings you here?" He asked politely."Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Don't you remember Digit? You bailed me out,"

"Man am I forgetful sometimes…." The look alike scratched his head with his eyes closed while laughing. While his eyes were closed I grabbed Uni's wrist and ran out the store with the goods, leaving the necessary money on the counter as we ran out. we made it to the car and he hopped in and I started it up, we were on our way out the town by the time 'Digit' had gotten out of the store.

"Why is he disguised as Digit?" I said aloud.

"..." I looked over my shoulder at Uni, who was holding the bag with some of the supplies from the general goods store.

"Uni? Do you know something?"

"What makes you think-"

"It's written on your face."

"..."

"Uni…."

"Arkan…..he's…..the one who had me broken out of jail."

"What!?"

"He said that he would bring Blake back if I joined forces with him….but…"

"But you know what he's doing is wrong deep down don't you?" Uni nodded." And Uni….I know you miss your lover dearly, even though from what I heard, you didn't seem to care when he died. But trust me when I say you shouldn't try to bring back the dead. I know that much…."

"What do you mean?"

"Planeptunians in the past have tried to play god. They've tried to bring people back, believing that since we're the most technologically advanced that we have the best shot at it. While it may be true, one should never try to do something a divine can do."

"What happened?"

"This was known as the Haven Period, ironically. It was named after a man named Contra Haven, a renowned Planeptune scientist who researched regenerative tissue. I'm not sure if you were born yet, but regenerative tissue was a popular thing 30 years ago. It was mainly used on those who fought against monsters and lost limbs in the process. Dr. Haven had been the lead authority in the field of regenerative tissue at the time, and while he could give a amputee a whole arm or heart back, he had wondered if he could regenerate a whole body- or better yet…. the most coveted thing of all…..

a life.

I was really little at the time, so I couldn't understand what was going on. I remember Neptune was almost always in her HDD mode. She had in the past held conferences for the different departments in the basilicom on a yearly basis….

 **Nepgear ( 30 years ago )**

I held onto the hand of my sister as we walked into a room with a large round table, several people with lab coats sat at the table, and all their eyes were focused on my older sister and me. When we walked in, they all stood up at attention for us. I tightened my grip on my sisters hand and she looked down at me and I looked up, she smiled warmly and I smiled back. We walked to the only empty chair that sat at the front of the room at the end of the table. My sister sat down first, then I climbed into her lap, nuzzling into her chest. When my sister had sat down, the people sat down as well.

"Excuse me , Lady Purple Heart. I mean no disrespet but must we really have a child in the room during something as important as the yearly Planeptune Scientific Summit?" One voice spoke up. It sounded like it came from a young man.

"Oh? Are you saying that what we're discussing is inappropriate for children to hear?" My sister calmly said. My sister was always her goofy self when she plays with me, but when she has work she turns into her adult self and becomes really cool…

"More like they won't understand it ma'am, and that they will be a distraction during the summit."

"If they won't understand what's the harm in having a child here."

"Well you see-"

"I assure you Nepgear will not be a distraction, she's a well behaved little girl." I felt my sisters fingers comb my hair softly. "Also you should be careful how you talk about a child witha higher status than each and every one of you in this room."

"Higher status..?"

"That kid…?"

"Impossible."

"You all may have heard rumors of a child staying in the basilicom these past few years. Well, allow me to put those rumors to rest. She is the child who stays in the basilicom. This _child_ you have been referring to is my younger sister, Nepgear."

"Younger sister?!"

"Such a thing is possible? A CPU having a younger sibling?"

"How come this hasn't been made public?"

Several of the scientists had questions, which thinking back on it. They were all valid questions, after all, I was the first CPU Candidate.

"I have my own reasons," My sister said. "Now that we've broken the ice. Let's get down to business shall we?" I turned around and saw the man sitting at the other end of the table stand up. "State your name and branch of science please."

"Contra Haven, regenerative tissue."

"Do you have anything to present?"

"Yes ma'am! I'm here to ask for authorization on a movement to finding the ultimate power in regenerative medicine," I looked up at my sister and she frowned at the man, then balled her fist and rested her cheek on it. " The ability to raise the dead."

silence.

"The ability to raise the dead?"

"Are you insane?!"

"It would be a large step in science, and it would benefit the military."

"True, if we could harness this power, we'd be unbeatable."

"We may be capable of living forever like the CPUs if we do."

"Such a thing would put us ahead of the other nations by hundreds of ye-"

"Enough!" My sister said. Her word rang through the room and it fell dead silent.

"Sis…." I said quietly. She put her hand on my head and she straightened her posture while in the chair.

"Lady Purple Heart…."

"Raising the dead, do you know how crazy you sound?"

"This is something we could achieve with our-"

"No,"

"Eh?"

"I'm saying no to your proposal, this is a power that Humans should not have."

" But Lady Purple Heart-"

"I've spoken on the matter already, that is all."

"..."

"Now, are there any other proposals?"

"..."

The rest of the scientists were silent, obviously not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"If there really isn't anything else then shall we move onto our next item on the agenda?" I had stopped paying attention to them after that and so really that's all I remember.

A while later though...Neptune wasn't her usual self. She had been hearing about some kind of illness that spread throughout the southern provinces of Planeptune. Professor Haven had been reported as dead at ground zero of the disaster. People had well...basically they had become zombies...

They couldn't find a cure...

No matter what my sister had tried to come up with, it all stayed the same. There was nothing that seemed to work on them. There wasn't a way to even retard the virus spread throughout a body.

The only solution...

Was extermination.

I remember seeing my sister the day she made this decision. She kept crying and apologizing... She held her hand over her face as she shook her head. She had ordered for the contaminated provinces to be bombed...the whole region was eradicated. I remember a few years before The Baptism Neptune had told me about all of this and how she hated she had to sacrifice so many people to save the lives of many.

 **Nepgear (Present)**

"I hope that telling you this has at least opened your eyes a little. Even someone as powerful as Arkan can't bring someone back from the dead."

"But…."

"Allow me to rephrase that, if he brings back your lover, it won't be in the way you'd want…."

"..."

"The best thing to do now is to forget about his promise and work on repairing the damage you've done. You're already on the road to fixing things with Noire, but you still have a long way to go with even that."

"..."

"Arkan is just using you Uni, I'm sorry you lost Blake but….let him go. He'd want you to move on and be happy."

"..." I stopped the vehicle upon reaching another town.

"I was thinking he would have followed us bu-" I saw Arkan, disguised as Digit appear in front of me. I was about to bring out my weapon when I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

"Sorry…..Nepgear…." I heard Uni say.

"U…..ni….."

"You'll understand later….."

 **Digit**

"So over this mountain is the valley that leads to Venom Heart's Palace?" I asked, looking at Neptune. We had stopped at the base of a mountain to rest. The sun was already down and we were at a place where the desert ended and a mountain area began. The mountain had a pretty thick treeline, providing ample shade for us to rest in. Fireflies illuminated the area, voiding the need for any sort of lantern. I sighed as I sat down on a bedroll, Neptune already lying down on hers.

"I wonder what kind of person Venom Heart is like…." I looked over to Neptune."Hey Lady Shadow He- I mean Neptune, what kind of person was Venom Heart before the Baptism?"

"Well…." Neptune turned towards me , looking into my eyes with her purple ones. "She is a nice, sophisticated woman. She has good manners, but she's also a hardcore gamer. This is also the reason why she's seen outside the basilicom on occasion. However I'm not sure what kind of person she is now."

"I see…."

"Hey Digit…."

"Hm?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Well…..when this is all over….what...what will you do?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you want to defeat Arkan and change Gamindustri for the better right? well after you beat Arkan, what will you do?"

"What will I do….huh?" I looked up at the sky, the stars glistening. So many people who have changed history have looked up at this very same sky, I wonder if they ever thought of what they were going to do after changing this world. I'm sure most of them had an idea of what to do, but I never really thought of this. I've been too busy staying in the moment to ever think ahead. I closed my eyes, feeling the idle breeze brush my bangs aside. I then opened my eyes. "I guess…..I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Surprising huh? I really don't know. All I want to do is make Gamindustri better, after accomplishing that I don't know what to do. And even getting to defeating Arkan, there's so many things I still need to figure out; where will he be? How would we even get to where he is? Why does he need you guys? It seemed like he needed to steal some power from you guys for something, on top of Histoire. And lastly, am I even strong enough…..?" I looked at my open palm, then clenched it into a fist. I felt Neptune's hand on top of mine. I looked over to her and she gave a reassuring smile.

"You've made it this far, of course you're strong enough. I'm surprised really, you've grown so much in so little time. It feels like just yesterday that you came to my castle yesterday and fought me." I laughed.

"Yeah, it does seem like all that's happened went by in a blur." I looked back at the sky, and adjusted my hand to hold Neptune's. She was shocked and carefully removed her hand.

"I'm sorry….but even through all I've learned about Arkan….I still love him…..I….I'm sorry…"

"..."

"Please don't hate me…"

"I won't hate you, I'll just reveal his true nature to you."

"Hey uh guys…." Noire came over to us, poking her index fingers together.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well…." She began, blushing darkly. "We only have two bedrolls…."

"E-eh!?"

"Yeah so….uhm….."

"I see where this is going," Neptune began. "Noire wants some of my lady bacon ohohohoho! I'm sorry Noire but you're not on the level you have to be to get some of my bacon!" Neptune held herself and started doing strange movements, as if she was being attacked by some pervert.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Noire yelled. I laughed at the two.

"It means no way I'll let you sleep with me."

"That just means I'll sleep with Digit!"

"..." Neptune was speechless and she looked down, looking like she was contemplating to say something.

"Sure, I don't mind." I both looked at me surprised. " I'm not going to do anything weird I promise. But hell it's just sleeping, there shouldn't be an issue right?"

"R-right….." Noire nodded in agreement.

"But she…..uh…."

"Anyways it is getting kinda late, I'm going to sleep." I got under the bedroll and was about to close my eyes when I remembered something. "Hey Nep you think we'll be at Venom Heart's Palace tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She answered."it should take a few hours for us to get there."

"Alright, cool." I closed my eyes and felt someone get into the bedroll with me. I was surprised but then remembered Noire. I then just let sleep take me in its embrace.

….

Again I was falling….

but this time, I looked up and saw that it looked like I was burning away…. Arkan was fatally injured, and we were in some sort of ancient city. I felt weak, and it was hard to breathe. The sky was painted with black clouds. I saw what appeared to be zombies collapsing in the city streets, not getting up again.

I saw Neptune running through the streets, tears in her eyes as she was looking for someone.

I saw Noire leaning against her sword, looking too exhausted to be able to even stand. Her dress was torn up and she had several cuts all over her body. Blanc was slumped over her hammer, her breathing ragged and heavy. I saw a blonde haired woman with blue eyes on the floor, a spear in one hand, and she has holding a lime haired girls hand in her other hand. The woman was in a very leggy black and green dress and the lime haired girl also had a black and green dress. I'm not exactly sure why, but I was able to hear the woman's voice.

"I'm….sorry...Chika...for everything…."

"No...NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME….PLEASE!" The girl, which I guess was named Chika, begged.

"It's all over….I'm glad I was able to live...to see such wonderful things…" This stirred something inside me. I didn't know this woman but….I felt like she shouldn't die. I grit my teeth, this must have happened because I wasn't strong enough.

Dammit….

Dammit…..

DAMMIT!

…..

"Digit…."

"..."

"Digit…."

"..." I felt someone shaking me, I woke up to see Noire looking at me worriedly."Hunh?"

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on my forehead, I wasn't running any sort of fever.

"Yeah, I think so…."

"You must have had a bad dream, what exactly did you see?"

"...Something that I'll have to stop." But why was I having these dreams? Why now of all times? I had to find answers, and then there was also the fact I had to find the weapon to defeat Arkan.

I have so many questions…..dammit….why can't things be simple…

"Digit," I looked up and saw Neptune packing the vehicle, car whatever you want to call it.

"Eh?"

"Let's make our way to the palace, we want to try to get to her before the army gets here."

"This place is a deathtrap essentially." Noire explained. "The rock formations here make it easy to get in, but not easy to get out unless you can fly."

"I see.." I said. "Hey guys, do me a favor."

"Eh?" The girls said at the same time.

"Let me fight Venom Heart by myself."

"What!?" Neptune said, grabbing my shoulders. "Are you insane? Remember when you fought Uni? I had to come in and save you."

"I agree with Neptune! Venom Heart is definitely stronger than my sister! You can't just-"

"I'm not the same Digit I was back then!" I yelled. The two of them went silent. "I'll show you the power I obtained, the power I'll use to carve the future of Gamindustri, using my own hands!" Why worry about what I'll do later? I have to focus on what's happening now.

and now,

I'll have to liberate another Demoness from Arkan.

Get ready,

Venom Heart.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Oooook, so yeah this was supposed to be out the day after 16, but whatever. I wanted to wrap up Heartbreak without having to leave you guys hanging on updates, so here you go.**

 **Digit: Anything you wanna tell them?**

 **DarkCaligo: Meh what I could tell them right now they'll find out by the end of the fanfic,**

 **Neptune: It's been so long since Digit and I last were together…**

 **Digit: like what…..5 or 6? 8 or 9? feels like so long ago…..**

 **DarkCaligo: and during that time you two have grownso much. I also like to thank those who have joined me on this journey, it means a lot to have people actually follow my work, anyways, see you next time kiddies**

 **P.S. Sorry about the double copy-paste of Chapter 17, I had to upload the last few chapters with Fanfictioins Copy-N-Paste function on my tablet and weird stuff happened, so yeah**


	18. Resolve

DarkCaligo: Let's start this biz

 **Digit**

We were driving up the mountain, and all I could think about was my dream, where it seemed like I had succeeded, but that Gamindustri was doomed. I squeezed my hands together as I looked down. Throughout all this, I told myself I was doing the right thing, that what I'm doing would save the world. But…..is that really true? I looked up, seeing the back of Neptune's head as she focused on driving, then looked over to Noire, who was next to me. I then looked back down and she put her hand over mine. I looked up and she smiled at me…. I withdrew my hand from her, only now thinking of Neptune and last night.

"I'm sorry….but even through all I've learned about Arkan….I still love him…..I….I'm sorry…"

Why….

Why does she still love him….

I don't understand...I don't get how anyone would love someone so manipulative….

"Digit…" Noire said softly, putting my head in her chest. She stroked my hair and she wiped my face with a handkerchief. "You were crying…"

"I….was…?" I wiped an eye and saw that she was right, my finger I rubbed was definitely wet.

"Digit… you've helped me with getting out of a cage I had let myself be put in, you're a strong person Digit...whether you think it or not. I don't want you to ever feel like this, it breaks my heart to think something is making you feel this way."

"..." I simply closed my eyes, and she pulled me further into her bosom.

"Digit...I….I…." She kissed the top of my head.

"..Yea?"

"I…." I then felt the car stop. I sat up and saw Neptune gripping the wheel tightly. I couldn't see her expression but I could tell she was upset.

"Neptune?"

"..." Neptune simply resumed driving, not uttering a word. I sighed, and then closed my eyes.

however when I opened them…

I found myself in a cafe.

I was sitting in a booth with a menu in front of me. I then saw Magna sit down at the seat across from me.

"Sorry for pulling you out like this." She apologized.

"Uh, no….problem."

"You seem kind of troubled, is something the matter?"

"Well it's….these dreams...and all of this really."

"Eh? All of this?"

"I want to change the world for the better but….am I really doing the right thing? How do I know that what I do will have a positive impact on the world? Tell me, am I really doing the right thing?"

"I see….so this is where you're currently at."

"Huh?"

"Digit, countless people have prayed to the Goddesses for guidance, asking if what they're doing is right. Or if what they do will doom the world. The thing is though, every time the Goddesses have never given them an answer."

"Huh? why not?"

"Because, you're the only one who can really tell yourself that you're doing the right thing. And Digit, you have to take a chance, accept the fact your actions can save the world, but accept that they can also doom it. Anyone who's made a change in history knows this fact."

"..."

"Digit, have faith in yourself. You are the only one who can do what you do. Don't doubt yourself. Otherwise your enemies will use your doubt against you. I've seen it happen too many times to just not warn you. After all I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your cute face now would I?"

" Hey hey..."

"Digit. All I can really tell you is that you should believe what you're doing is right. If you have doubt then you will hesitate, if you hesitate then it can cost you your life...or someone else's. The bottom line is, you have to believe what you're doing is right and not worry about what others think."

"But..."

"You have to accept the possible consequences your actions may have."

"..."

"You've gotten this far already Digit. There's no turning back now."

"...Yeah you're right. Thanks, I gotta see this through."

"Good to know your resolve is back."

"One question."

"Hm?"

"It's about Neptune-" Magna put her finger over my mouth.

"Everything that should happen will happen Digit. Don't worry, but you should focus on your mission. Arkan seems to be getting close to his goal, and you have to stop him from bringing down Gamindustri...those dreams you had were possibilities of what could happen should Arkan realize his goal.

"..." I clenched a fist as I remembered my most recent dream.

"These aren't set in stone. However you still have to go struggle and bring forth your change. You're closer than you think."

"..."

"So? What will you do now?"

"What will I do?" I stood up with a confident grin."I'm going to save Gamindustri. By kicking Arkan's ass." Magna smiled.

"Nice to know your resolve is back."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Instead of freezing time I put you to sleep. Your friends should have arrived where you need to be by now."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to put down Arkan for good."

"Hope you will."

With that last statement I got up and headed towards the door of the cafe, led to a corridor of light that made me close my eyes. Then when I opened them I found my head in Noire's lap.

"Oh, he's awake." She said as I sat up.

"That was convienent..." Neptune said as she looked at the giant structure in front of us. It was made of some sort of obsidian and hardened emerald material. It definitely was a great palace. Water streamed from a fountain in front of the palace. I took a look at my surroundings, we were in some sort of courtyard. It was a great lush area with various greenery. I took a look at Neptune and Noire, who were in different clothes now; Neptune wearing a hoodie with tights and Noire wearing a black and white dress with a mini skirt? I took a look at myself in the fountain water and found myself in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. I looked down to my feet and saw black shoes. I tried to summon a menu to see where my items went but nothing happened.

"Uh guys..."

"We're in Leanbox, but not in the game."

"Interesting, you think this is why Venom Heart kills so many people? The equipment they come with vanish?"

"Seems likely."

I walked towards the front of the palace, taking a deep gulp before opening the doors. They swung forward and hit the walls. A loud CLANG! resounded down the hall. I walked in, Neptune and Noire following behind me.

"Hello?" I heard my voice echo down the hall.

"There goes the element of surprise." Noire muttered as we walked down the hall. I saw a man with hollowed eyes walk into the open.

"Ah, Digit. Nice to see you again." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Arkan! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to congratulate you for getting this far, however this is going to be the end of your little journey."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I looked up and saw a woman wearing a skimpy black dress like armor and holding a lance. She had long flowing green hair with forest green tips and her eyes were sharp and were a purple color.

"Vert!"

"That's not my name..." The woman's eyes turned darker and she flew towards Neptune. Neptune brought out her sword to react but she was too slow. The woman's lance pierced her block and sent Neptune flying across the palace hallway.

"Neptune!" Noire screamed as she ran towards the injured girl. The woman threw her spear at Noire and I dove and intercepted it. Unfortunately, I ended up getting stabbed through the chest. It narrowly missed my lungs and heart though.

But...it still hurt like a bitch.

I screamed and tore out the spear with a mighty yell.

I fell to the floor, trying to stop the bleeding by covering the wound with my hand.

"Digit!" Noire ran towards me and the man smirked.

"I'm ok, don't worry." I lied as I stood up.

"That's the weakness of every hero. They can't help but protect others." The man smirked and I grit my teeth. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and transformed. This time a bright light enveloped me and a zero appeared in my eye.

"Hey Arkan." I smirked, still clutching my wound."I'm still gonna kick your don't just go around spouting shit like that."

"You'll have to get through me if you want to get to him." I clenched a fist and my sword appeared in my hand.

"So be it." I then tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my wound. I then dashed forward and went for an overhead blow. Venom Heart blocked it with her spear and we looked each other in the eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Why fight for him? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I fight for the one I love?"

"But he doesn't love you."

"Digit?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Neptune and Noire staring at me.

"Yo." I waved before retreating. Venom Heart then went for a piercing blow and I blocked her attack by striking upwards. I then dashed forward and we clashed again. I grit my teeth, the pain of my wound springing up again. I clenched my teeth and let out a yell as I forced her spear out of her hand. It flew high in the air and landed several feet from her. In the split second she was dazed I prepared a horizontal slash and I then heard;

"Shylet Spear!"

STAB!

"Kuh...!" Blood dripped from my hand as I held a spear that was dangerously close to my stomach.

"Digit!" Noire screamed.

"No problem here see? She didn't get me."

"Digit….are you a CPU now…?" Neptune asked as she looked at me.

"Nah,"

"Eh?"

"Not sure what I am but I'm definitely not a CPU."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Digit,"

"?"

"I'm Digit, the one who will pull Gamindustri out of the darkness. I am the one who will free the fallen goddesses from the clutches of Arkan. I am the one who will defeat Arkan."

"….."

"How admirable," Venom Heart said as she recovered her spear. "But tell me, will you be 'saving' me?"

"Of course." I said as I threw the spear I was holding aside.

"Interesting….but tell me this, knowing that I've been chosen to be Arkan's bride, do you still want to save me?"

"You…..what…?"

"It's true, he came to me and made me his bride, it's hopeless to try and remove me from him, I'll die before you can."

"Arkan…..you…." Neptune looked to the man and he looked at her with a smirk.

"That's right, Venom Heart is my beloved." He said.

"But Arkan….I'm the one….I thought…you'd…" I could hear Neptune's voice shaking. The man turned from her.

"I never loved you." Neptune jumped slightly as if his words were a bullet.

"You…..what…?"

"You're merely a stepping stone for my plan, not even once have I felt any attraction to you."

"Stop….."

"You're loud, obnoxious, childish, you never take anthing seriously. And to top it off, the fact you're so lazy is a turnoff."

"Stop…."

"Only a fool would want you, you've served your purpose, so you may-"

"Stop!" Neptune had her hands in her hair, shaking her head side to side as tears streamed down her face. It hurt to see her like this. While she wept, the man simply smirked. I grit my teeth and Venom Heart had noticed this.

"…" I felt a dark flame appear over my wound and I looked down, the wound seemed to be closing up, the bleeding stopped and when it fully healed I had a dull pain in the area. I saw him walk over to Neptune, who was being comforted by Noire, a sword materialized in his hand and he raised it, Noire and Neptune looked up at him, frozen in fear.

No….

No….

No!

It felt like all time around me slowed down. My eyes widened and turned red, I dashed between the three and smacked Arkan's sword from his hand.

"You keep your filthy hands off of them you piece of shit." I said, my voice laced with as much malice and hostility as I could muster. My voice had taken on a more menacing tone and my sword was cloaked in a dark miasma.

"Digit, when did you…." Noire said, looking at me surprised.

"I swear if you are ready to lay your hands on them, you better be ready to face me."

"Face you? Face you?" He started laughing hysterically. "I'm ready to crush a fucking bug anytime!" I was shocked by his change in demeanor. "You want to play He~~~ro huh? Huh!? Fine, I'll play the role of the villain, I'll show you how these tales are supposed to end, you fucking piece of shit!"

"Arkan…." Venom Heart was also surprised at this change.

"I wonder just how many pieces I'll be able to cut you up into. I'm reaaaally getting sick of you playing hero!"

"…."

"Hey Neptune…..tell me, how is little Nepgear doing?" Arkan asked as he laughed psychotically.

"Huh….?"

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Earlier this week."

"Hmhmhmhm interesting, I'm wondering if you've talked to her today."

"No but…..what did you do with her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"Tell me!"

"Oh don't worry, she's safe…for now! She's just taking a little nap in a secured area. But don't worry, she's alive and well, though that could change if you don't comply with my demands."

"And that's…?"

"Digit needs to surrender,"

"Heh?"

"What?"

"You need to surrender, or something bad will happen to Nepgear, but don't worry, I'll still cut you up later! Kuhahahahahahaha!" He threw his head back and covered his face with one hand, laughing hysterically.

"Why you little," I grit my teeth.

"Surprised I'm like this? My specialty is deception, you never know who I really am. But tell me Mr. Hero, what will you do now? Tick….tock…..tick….tock, the clock is ticking, you don't know if something will happen to Nepgear if you don't surrender right now."

"…Khh…."

"Nepgear…." Neptune muttered.

"I….."

"Digit wait…"

"I….I…"

"Hm?"

"I surrender….." I banished my and disengaged my transformation.

"Good choice boy, now darling, if you would." Venom Heart got behind me and pulled my wrists so that my arms were behind my back.

"Yes, love." Venom Heart smiled as she bound my wrists.

"…." I stayed silent as she took me from the palace and into the air. I was mad at myself, I never thought there would be something that'd make me surrender…..ever… but…

Neptune..

He put her in so much pain, and then if I didn't submit….he'd do something to Nepgear. I couldn't forgive myself if Nepgear ended up…..no…I can't even think of that. The bottom line is, I can't believe that this is happening….I'm supposed be the hero…..I'm supposed to save Gamindustri….

Is this….

It can't be….

Is this…the …

The end?

Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!

DigiStation!

DarkCaligo: Heya guys! Chapter 18 I think this is? SO yeah things aren't looking the best for Digit right now but maybe things will work out? It's not like I'm the writer or anything. Really these guys make the stories themselves, I just have a general idea of what'll happen. So funny thing is that pages 1-12 is written on my phone or computer, but the rest is written on a tablet yay! Just hope that I'll be able to put this on without a hassle. But yeah guys sad to say that soon our journey in the Dark Dimension will be over soon, been one hell of a ride guys, and I thank you for being patient. Until next time kiddies!


	19. Triad

Digit

...

"..."

I said nothing as I was thrown to the floor of a prison cell. I looked up at the one who threw me in, Venom Heart. This wasn't anything like the regular cells in this prison, you could tell by looking at it.

….By the way….

I'm in Lastation's Maximum Security Facility.

So here's what happened….

I had to surrender to Venom Heart and Arkan...

because if she was hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

So Venom Heart took me to Lastation, which I was apparently wanted for kidnapping Noire, strangely enough. And so they had directed her to bring me to the facility and they had her throw me in a special cell, most likely the same as what Uni was in. It's not a long story by any means, but well….I'm here.

I just feel….powerless..

Arkan….hurt her so much….

And Nepgear…

Neptune…

I laid on the floor….feeling helpless.

Really I guess….in the end, that's all I am…

I clutched my chest, right where my heart would be.

I squeezed my chest.

It was hurting..

it was several days since I surrendered, but it felt like it was a lot longer than that. Since then I don't know what happened, I have no news of Neptune, Noire, Blanc or even Nepgear.

"Now now, I thought you were to better Planeptune, how are you going to do that if you're in a pathetic state like this?" I sat up and saw Ganache looking down at me. Of course he wasn't actually in the room. What I was seeing was a hologram.

"Ganache!? What the hell is going on!? Why am I wanted for kidnapping Ebony Heart!? Why-"

"Be silent for a minute will you? I have a reason for all of this, I was surprised that Neptune hadn't told you."

"What are you on about?"

"What I'm saying is that I have a good reason why you're in this cell right now."

"And that's?"

"Because I am here to help you,"

"Heh? But-"

"I'm going to help you because it's in Avenir's best interest that Arkan is stopped. The client Anonydeath and I have been working for is Arkan, he promised me monetary pay and I'm not sure what he promised Anonydeath.

"You guys were working for Arkan?..."

"I only did so to further my own goals, I don't know about Anonydeath's reason, but we need to focus on what needs to happen now. What we need to do is get you ready to take on Arkan."

"You're going to help me?"

"Yes, because I have an idea of what he's planning to do, and it's in Avenir's best interests that he does not succeed."

"What are you going to do?"

"You're only in here because it is a secured area with a closed communication network. But from here, I'll help you get whatever you need."

"I see…"

"There's no need to feel depressed, you said you'd better Planeptune, right?"

"Of course."

"Does that cover Gamindustri as well?"

" Of course, Arkan has to be defeated! All the people who have suffered….who died because of him. I'm gonna put that bastard down." Ganache laughed.

"From the moment I heard you speak at the Gala, I had a feeling you were something special. I only did what I did to further my goals. Since you're not going to do what I ask without knowing what it is I'm up to. I basically want Arkan dead, I've received his funds as payment for my services, but he has no purpose. Now, next I want you to come to my company as the head endorser, when people learned that Avenir is backed by the hero of Gamindustri, our business will skyrocket."

"Business is all you know huh? So you're double crossing an ancient evil for money."

"Precisely."

"Man, you seem like the person who wouldn't do this unless he knows he can get away with it."

"That I am, I pick my battles."

"Alright, so what will you get for me?"

"Ask for whatever you need and I will get it,"

"Whatever I need...huh?"

…..

"Ok, so you have new clothes and a motorcycle. Are you sure there isn't anything else that you would need?"'

"For beating Arkan? Well did you ever find a mysterious looking weapon?"

"Hmm…I think so, it's a weapon that was found in Leanbox a while back." He looked at a nearby worker and snapped his fingers at them. "You, get that sword we found two weeks ago."

"Sir!" The worker saluted and ran into the Avenir building. He came out a few minutes later with something wrapped in rags.

"Here, we are not sure if it's what you're looking for though." I took the wrapped sword from the worker.

"Knowing Arkan he probably has already said where he wants to end this." I said as I put the sword on my back.

"Indeed, interestingly enough, it's a place where Lowee, Planeptune, and Lastation meet. It's called the Triad."

"The Triad huh? Well then, I know where I'm going."

"Make sure you win, otherwise my business will be doomed."

"And the world."

"That too."

"Now," I began as I revved the motorcycle engine. "Time to go kill the Demon King."

…..

It was a very interesting path to The Triad. I ended up going through Lastation's route, which led up to a plateau basically. After driving on the plateau for a few minutes, well really it was like 30 to 40 minutes it then dips into a ravine. I saw a pillar of light in the ravine, so I went towards it. The drive there was pretty bumpy, but I didn't get thrown off the cliff or anything so I was good. As I pulled closer to the triad it felt strange, like I was going into an area of where three climates met. There was the warm ravine area of Lastation, the cold mountain area of Lowee, and then the comfortable climate of Planeptune's northern forest.

"This is where he wants to settle things? Interesting." I muttered as I stopped in front of the beacon.

"I knew you'd pop up." I looked up and saw a boy that looked like me, but he had a smug look on his face.

"Why do you always look like me?"

"Because, once I kill you, I'm taking what's left of your pathetic existence as my own."

"You what…?"

"Never have I seen a human absorb so much dark power and use it as your own! It's unlike anything I've ever seen! So, Digit, I had you come here, but, to be honest we'll be settling this in another place." He turned away from me and walked into the light.

"Hey you- tch, he's already gone." I followed him into the light and I felt like I was being transported to another area.

…

So when I opened my eyes, I found myself in front of what looked like a giant gate. It had various writings in looked like was an ancient language covering its face. I saw Arkan nearby who simply smirked.

"Digit, do you know where we are?"

"…."

" Yggdrasil, the server of this world. From the console inside Yggdrasil, you're basically a god. You can create whole landmasses, change the climates of a nation, even resurrect people. Anything."

"…."

"You say you'd change Gamindustri for the better right? Well if you went inside Yggdrasil, that'd be possible. With the power of Yggdrasil, anything is possible. Even…..

Possible extinction of all life on the planet."

"E….extinction?"

"This filthy world, makes me sick. I made all that happened up to now happen so that the world would experience the same pain I felt."

"What did you go through to make you like this?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you,"

"You said that before when asked, now my next question…where are the Demonesses?" He let out a laugh. He snapped his fingers and Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Venom Heart appeared beside him. They were tied to pillars that were Purple, Black, White and Green respectively.

"….."

"…."

"…."

Neptune, Noire and Blanc seemed to be unconscious. I clenched a fist and I unwrapped my sword from its rags. It shone when I brought it out from its bindings. The blade was a pure white and its hilt was a pale blue color. Various runes were written on it, glowing with a blue aura.

"It's really fitting that my new body is obtained at the very place where I reshape this world. I'll decimate everything before reshaping this world as I see fit."

"You….."

"Hm? What's that?" I pointed the sword at him.

"Arkan….! Today is the day that you die!"

"I wonder about that… but tell me Mr. Hero, how will you overcome the biggest trial of all; me!?" He began laughing like a maniac once more.

"Y'know I've been waiting a long time for this….I did say that the next time we meet…

I'd kill you"

"Kekeke…oh really? Well you definitely won't be walking away alive from this you piece of shit, let's end this." He snapped and the pillars glowed brightly. Each of the girls screamed in pain as the pillars emitted a light that shot through the clouds. The gate opened and he walked in.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!

DigiStation!

DarkCaligo: kinda short but I think it's fitting for the final showdown to have it's own chapter guys, so final chapter is going to have a lot of shit going on guys so get ready. I don't really have much to say at the moment except for, time for the climax!


	20. Renewal

DarkCaligo: This could be possibly the final Chapter of Heartbreak guys! Let's see how the fight between Digit and Arkan pans out.

Digit

I ran towards the four girls that were tied to the pillars. I jumped and freed Neptune from her pillar, setting her down gently before going to free Noire.

"D….Digit…?" She murmured, grabbing my hand.

"Neptune?"

"You need to stop Arkan….I feel so weak right now.. I wouldn't be too much help right now."

"Hey hey, don't worry I got this. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to Gamindustri…..to Planeptune….to you."

"Digit…." She squeezed my hand tightly. She then smiled softly, sitting up. "I think I can manage to free the others, go after Arkan…please…he can't win…"

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

"Unh…..no…I just remember trying to get to Nepgear and then next thing I know I'm here.." I looked up at Venom Heart, who was the only conscious one on the pillars.

"…."

"…." We looked at each other without saying anything.

"Now," Arkan then got my attention again."Let us go inside shall we?" Histoire suddenly appeared. He closed his hand and she let out a scream as a city appeared beyond the gates."They've all served their purpose. Behold Digit, the inside of Yggdrasil! The holy city of Voxia!" My eyes widened at the name, and then I realized this was the same city as in my dream. A tower with an 'M' on it was in the center of the city. Arkan took a step into the city and Histoire,who looked like an adult version of herself, fell to the floor with a THUD! I ran over to her and shook her. Her eyes were closed and she had circuitboard markings on her face.

"I….tried to resist him until the very end…." She muttered. Her breathing was ragged and her face was also pale. Every word she said sound like she was straining herself.

"Histoire! Save your strength okay…."

"Digit….I'm so proud of you….I just know….you'll beat Arkan…." She softly smiled at me, opening her eyes. I saw that her sclera was black and her eyes remained blue. She leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. My eyes went wide.

"Histoire….! Histoire…..!" I squeezed her hand, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Go…..stop him….for me…we'll meet again, I'm sure of it.." I then felt her body grow cold. Tears were streaming down my eyes. She's…Histoire….she's….gone. The one who recruited me into The Resistance…the one who was like a mother to me all these years.

Gone…..

Gone…..

"….." I heard footsteps and I looked over to see Neptune looking at me with a sympathetic look. She knelt down beside me and pushed my face into her chest, stroking my hair softly.

"It's okay Digit…..you can cry….let it all out."

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" I wailed. I heard more footsteps and I looked up to see Noire, Blanc and Venom Heart looking at me with the same look as Neptune.

"He…..took her life…?" Venom Heart said, clutching her hand over her chest.

"Yea, he killed Histoire Thunder Tits! Now are you happy!? Because he'll kill everyone else in Gamindustri!" Blanc yelled, yanking on Venom Heart's hair.

"But…..no….he wouldn't…..he was always so compassionate and caring….he wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"You must have been under the charm he put on you. Arkan doesn't care who he steps on to get to his goal. I mean, think about what he said to Neptune." Noire said with her arms crossed.

"….." Venom Heart looked at me, unsure of what to say. Neptune wiped the tears away and sighed.

"Come on, you can't stay sad for too long y'know! Otherwise the reader's will get depressed!" She said with a smile.

"Neptune…." I looked at her, surprised she could be so positive in a time like this.

"Come on, if you keep up the sadsack routine you'll get even me depressed. No matter how much it hurts, you have to smile…and move forward. Alright? Trust me…I….I've had to do this so many times. But if you want something to get done, you can't be upset. No matter what, you can't give up."

"….."

"Digit….I…." I looked up at her. Neptune adjusted her bangs nervously. She blushed and looked away from me. "I….really think….I've fallen for you."

" ! "

"I mean….I've always have kinda liked you….but I was too blinded by my feelings for Arkan to see that you truly love me. I was too blind to actually see he was controlling me, and that you actually cared about me. What I'm really meaning to say is….

I love you."

"Neptune…"

"When you get back….I'll show you just how much I love you…" She said with a blush.

"I won't be long then." I said, smiling and rubbing my neck. "Next time we see each other, I'll definitely remind you about it."

"Next time we me-" She had been confused by the meaning of my words, but smiled. "Mhm, I'm sure it won't be long."

"D-Digit…" I heard Noire speak up next. Neptune looked over to her and so did Venom Heart and Blanc. " I also….I also love you…. Because… you saved me from my sister…and you helped me to realize I needed to put my foot down. I have to at least let you know because….I feel like next time I wouldn't have the courage to tell you." I then looked at Blanc.

"The hell are you looking at bastard!?"

"Bet you like me too." I smirked.

"Like hell I do!"

"Aw, that's a shame. I mean I do like Neptune and Noire, but I also always found you cute."

"C-cute!?"

"Yeah."

"Grrrr! Fine I do like you! Because….you helped me get out of that rage Arkan put me in….and you helped me to realize my sisters don't always need to be protected." I looked at Venom Heart, who returned my gaze.

"I cannot say that I have any feelings for you, because I hardly know you. But the man I thought Arkan was…I have to say, I see that in you.. I know apologizing won't fix the mess I helped make. But I will offer my help to you. I'm the only one who could fight Arkan alongside you."

"What do you mean?"

"Those three had their power taken by Arkan, along with emotional energy. I'm able to keep my powers because I willingly gave him emotional energy."

"So you mean…"

"We can't activate HDD…." Neptune said with a sigh. "Ah well, I mean just because we can't become the sexy buxom goddesses (minus Blanc) doesn't mean we're useless!"

"Hey you bitch! I saw that!" Blanc said in an irritated tone.

"Oh shit she saw my dialogue!"

"Anyways, shall we go?" Venom Heart offered her hand.

"I can fly on my own, thanks." I said.

"Hey Digit, when did you learn to transform."

"It was while I was in Lowee."

"Also what's with the sword?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, this is the sword that will kill Arkan."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" The three said together.

"I was kinda surprised too, but Ganache apparently found it."

"Hehe…." Neptune was rubbing her neck. "Yeah…..he was kinda talking to me on the phone a while ago. I was on a airship that we took over and I had been talking to him. He basically takes no side in issues, he's only in it if there's something to gain from it. He's a true businessman."

"If that's a true businessman, I'm not going to college." I said. Neptune and Noire laughed. "Alright then, next time you see me, I'll have killed Arkan."

"Good luck Digit." Noire said, smiling warmly.

"Come on back now alright? Rom and Ram will miss you if you don't." Blanc said, trying to sound stern but failing.

"I'll…..uhm….yeah, come back safe, alright?" Noire said with a blush.

"Well, with a sendoff like this I'll have to win no matter what."

There's a point where it tips,

There's a point where it breaks

there's a point where it bends

And a point we just can't take

Anymore,

"This is it….the final battle…" I said, looking past the gate.

There's a line that we'll cross

and there's no return,

There's time and a place

No bridges left to burn

Anymore,

"Let's go!" My eyes widened and I transformed. As I changed, I thought about all that had happened up till now. Meeting Neptune and Nepgear as Shadow Heart and Shadow Sister. I had met Noire and Uni as Ebony Heart and Ebony Sister, who had roles that were inappropriate for the two. Blanc as Ivory Heart, and Rom and Ram…. Two sisters who stayed pure, but couldn't really get close to their sister who was left in a rage by a man who seemed to love her…but didn't. Then Venom Heart, a woman who was misled by Arkan….and was told she was to be his bride, but now what?

Arkan….

The root of all this bullshit.

He put the world through hell for the past five years under the premise of making the world feel the same pain he did. I don't know what may have happened to him before….but there's no way in hell I'll let him get what he wants!

"Digit….!" Neptune said with shock in her tone.

"Huh?" She produced a mirror and I saw that my hair had gained golden tips, I had gained a black jacket with a white v-neck shirt, black pants with a belt loop, chains were on my sleeves and fur lined my collar and sleeves. My eyes were a bright red as well.

"This …..how…." I closed my eyes and saw all the people I had met up until now.

Everyone….

That's right,

Everyone, I'm thinking of everyone right now. Not just the Demonesses, but everyone else. Kei had lost her life in Lastation, but she had a point about being the first light in the darkness. I thought of the people who had been affected by Leanbox's transformation, how many lives were taken by Venom Heart. I then thought about how many people lost their lives in Lowee, sacrificed by their own Ivory Heart.

Then….

The Resistance…

A group made out of people who were affected by Planeptune's collapse. Countless people lost their lives, whether to basically gang wars, or to the ruthless monsters that roamed the city. While the person that was to protect them, was no where to be seen.

There were so many times where people could have given up. Saying that there was no hope.

But they never gave up.

There were those who stood face to face with despair and told it to move the fuck out of the way, those same people became a beacon of hope within their lands that linked across Gamindustri. I feel like I gained something from each of these lands…though I'm not sure what yet. But I feel like I'm the conduit that links all these nation's together. The sword in my hand glowed brilliantly and transformed, becoming a giant blade, the size was similar to Ebony Heart's sword. I closed my eyes again.

I heard my own heartbeat , along with millions of others. I took a deep breath and my heartbeat slowed, some sped up and some slowed down until you could hear only one massive, powerful heartbeat.

I can feel it,

Everyone is with me….

I opened my eyes.

"Venom Heart, let's go."

"Alright." I summoned two wings of jet black darkness and we flew into the city. I saw a shockwave travel through the city and the city shook, then looked like it was crushed by gravity. The shockwave traveled past Venom Heart and I and we were sent plummeting towards the ground. I looked up and the sky turned black, I tackled Venom Heart before a pillar of lava shot up from the ground. I heard moaning and I saw limbs appear from the earth.

"What the hell….?" These were obviously zombies, I saw all kinds of them, some where monsters, some were humans, coming in the varieties of male, female and even child. Hell, there were even like pets that were zombies. I heard cackling that echoed throughout the city.

"This is amazing, so this is Ragnarok! Such destructive power! Yes! Yes! Gamindustri, it's time for The Renewal!" I heard Arkan say. Venom Heart readied her spear.

"I'll handle these here, you go after Arkan." I nodded, then brought my attention to Arkan.

"You! You bastaaaaaaaaaard!" I dashed forward, flying above the ground using my wings. I was flying towards a wall of zombies. I raised my sword. "Out of the way!"

BOOOM!

With one stroke, I hit the zombie in front of me and the strike was so powerful, a shockwave traveled from it and sent the other zombies flying in all sorts of directions.

We can't just wait

With lives at stake

huntil they think we're ready

Our enemies are gathering

The storm is growing deaaaaadly

"AAAAAAAAAARKAAAAAAAAN!"I jetted towards the sky and looked over the city. I saw Arkan standing atop the tower, smirking. I nosedived down and tackled him. The two of us plummeted to the ground and I caused us to tear up the ground, pushing Arkan's face into the ground as we slid through the ground. He elbowed me in the stomach and summoned a greatsword that he tried to slice me in half with. I blocked the blow with my sword and sparks flew off the blades. I slid my blade of his and I went for a horizontal slash, Which was blocked. He smirked and punched me in the stomach, then hit me with the side of his blade, sending me through a building. I groaned as a building I went through collapsed, trying to land on me. I let out a yell and slashed at it furiously, cutting up the bottom part so the pieces fell away from me.

Now it's time to say goodbye,

"Impressive, but I wonder, just how long you can last."

To the things we love,

And the innocence of youth!

"I'll show you!" I flew towards him at high speed, so fast there was a BOOM! When I slashed him, there was a wind from where I flew that whipped up. The force was so great that even though he blocked, the ground gave away. He lost his footing and fell down the crater. I put my sword on my back and grabbed him, punching him in the face several times.

" . .Shit!" I said, punching him with each word. I slammed him into the wall, the earth churning as we fell down the crater. He ried to swing his sword but I dashed back. He got out of the wall and spat out blood. He then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

How the time, seemed to fly

"Quite the rage you got there."

From our carefree lives,

"I got a lot more where that came from"

And the solitude and peace we always knew

"How about we ditch the swords for now and settle this with hand to hand combat?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Fine with me." I got into a stance and Arkan did as well, banishing his sword. I slowed my breathing and waited for him to make a move.

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

Arkan suddenly dashed forward and swung at me. I blocked it with my forearm and the shockwave sent some of the ground flying up. The ground began to crack and lava erupted from the ground. I jumped out of the way an kicked Arkan in the stomach. He was sent flying towards a wall but recovered and jumped off of the wall and got me in the jaw. I hit a wall, creating a massive crater in it and rubbed my neck. I saw Arkan running towards me and he punched me in the stomach, then grabbed me by the collar in the same motion, and I was sent plummeting towards the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

There's a day that we'll fight and we're not gonna fall,

There's a day that we'll stand and a day that we won't crawl,

Anymore,

A shockwave was sent through my body, I felt like my body went limp for a second. Even still, I got up, shakily and Arkan smirked, though was holding his side.

"Had enough?" He asked.

There's a moment in time were there's no going back

When we're pushed to hard and won't hold our attack,

Anymore!

"Was going to ask you the same thing." I replied, stretching.

"Well, now it's time for me to get serious." Arkan said as he emitted a pale purple glow. He roared and his hair turned into purple flames. He grew pitch black dragon wings and grew in size, easily becoming bigger than three Planeptune towers stacked on top of each other.

"Behold!" He roared, his voice laced with power. "The Divine Form of The Demon King Of Deception, Arkan The Shade Dragon!"

The size of that thing….

We can't just cling,

How….

To childlish things,

How the hell do I destroy something that….that big?

As evil just, grows closer

But…. Now that I think about it….

Humanity's

I don't have to worry about beating it alone..

In jeopardy

I can still feel it…

Our heartbeats….

This fight is far from oooooooverrrrr!

Arkan opened his mouth and a jet black flame flew towards me. I unsheathed my sword and closed my eyes.

Now it's time to say goodbye!

To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!

I thought about my home…Planeptune…

With a doubt in our minds,

Why we chose this life?

And at times we can't help wondering...

The Resistance…who was like my family…

Were we born to, fight and die?

I thought about Lastation….Chian….Ganache…even Miss Kei.

I thought about Tekken and the people of Lowee.

I thought about Cly and the NPCs in Leanbox….

I thought about Venom Heart….I decided I'd forgive her since she was being controlled.

I thought about the violent but gentle Blanc..

The timid Noire, who is also Tsundere.

I thought about Nepgear, who was nicer than when I first met her. She had shown her softer side in the past, but I can tell that she won't want to be walked over.

Uni…While she did treat her sister badly, I do see that she's trying to do better.

Rom and Ram, I admire them for showing their sister that they can take care of each other.

Neptune…..

Neptune, well, she's Neptune. She may have been stern with me as Shadow Heart, but she really is a softie. She has a bright personality that makes it comfortable to be around her. She always smiles, and tries to look on the bright side of things. I can tell that she's the type to bring people up as well. To think that she was the one who he hurt the most…..

It pisses me off.

Sacrificed for, one huge lie?

Are we heroes, keeping peace?

Or are we weapons,

pointed at the enemy

so someone else can claim a victory...?

"Everyone….. lend me your strength." I heard a click and the sword began to glow. That flame can definitely kill me…so I'll have to find a way to deal with it….but I also think I have only one shot to kill Arkan. The sword began to glow and I opened my eyes. I kicked off the ground, using all the energy in my legs I could muster. I sliced through the flame, my sword engulfed in light. I slashed down, then up, and managed to launch the dragon into the air. I flew high above the air and yelled.

"CROSS! " I imagined everyone I've met saying this beside me."COMBI-" I brought down the sword,"-NATION!" I slashed the Dragon downwards and a energy rushed out of the sword, engulfing the dragon.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Now it's time, to say goodbye!

To the things we loved,

and the innocence of youth!

how the time seemed to fly

From our carefree lives and

the solitude and peace we always knew

He howled in pain and collapsed in the city. I floated to the ground and held my side. My eyes widened as I saw white energy flowing out of my body. I looked at my hand, which had the same energy flowing out. My hand seemed to be disappearing as the energy flowed.

What the hell was happening?

No, more importantly.

I beat Arkan…

But I don't have time to celebrate.

"Indeed you don't" I heard Magna's voice and I gasped when I saw her floating in front of me. "You don't have a lot of time left. You overpowered Arkan by using your own soul in that strike." She then offered her hand. "Now come,we have one last thing to do…"

…..

We were inside the tower in the central part of the city.

"Hey, so this is Voxia's tower?"

"Yes," Magna led me through the hallway. "Planeptune was based heavily upon Voxia in terms of architecture."

"I see. Where are we going?"

"To Yggdrasil. We cannot stop Ragnarok, but there is one thing we can do."

"And that's?"

"Reset the world."

"Wha!?"

"Is something wrong?"

" 'Reset the world'!? This isn't a game."

"It's our only option….and Digit, there's something you should know about….well..you…. remember how you have a gap in memory…?"

"No time for that, how are we supposed to reset this thing?"

"Well there's a terminal you'll have to go through."

"Alright, let's do this then….as my last task….I'll reset Gamindustri."

"When you reset the world….are you going to have them forget all that has happened?" I shook my head.

"If we don't learn from history, we're bound to repeat it. To be honest, we should all know about all this, the Baptism….this would be The Renewal I guess.."

"Digit, you'll be known as a hero from this moment forward."

"That's nice, but that fight took a lot out of me….I just want to sleep right now," She then led me to the terminal that I needed to go to.

"Digit, beyond this door, only you may pass. I want to personally thank you for all your hard work, it'd be hard for anyone to top what you have done today."

"I did all this because I wanted to better my- no, everyone's lives." Magna smiled.

"See, it's that attitude that makes girls fall for you." I laughed, walking through the door. I had already lost my right arm and shoulder. The terminal was a white circular room with a clear floor except for a line white road that led to a terminal in the middle, which was put on a white circular platform. Once I had reached it, I had lost my left leg and my left hand was starting to fade.

"Hey, Magna, can you tell Neptune and the others….that I'll see them soon?" Magna smiled.

"Of course, they'll be happy to welcome you back too I bet." I smiled, slamming the button on the console. I slumped against the console, closing my eyes.

I can finally rest...

"See you later, Magna…."

"See you later, Digit…" I fell through the floor, falling downards and feeling like I was falling through water, just like in my dream. I saw various text flying past me as I fell down.

Magna

There goes the hero of Gamindustri…

"You see all that, everyone?" I asked as I turned towards the crowd of people who were watching. They were all people Digit met on his journey, minus the Demonesses, but their little sisters were there.

"Say, miss, Magna was it?" Ganache asked.

"Yes?"

"Whatever became of The Resistance?"

"Oh, during Digit's incarceration….

They were wiped out."

"I see…"

"It'll be a new beginning however, so we'll see their faces again."

Deleting…..

Deleting…

Deleting C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / Digit

Deleting C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / CPU

Deleting C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / Oracle

Deleting C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / Makers

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / Yggdrasil NPCs

Deleting C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Sound / Landmass NPC

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ BGM

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Stage

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Video

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Weapons

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/ Textures

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak/

New folder installed…

C:/Program Files (x86) /Heartbreak Act II…

This program is asking for permission to make changes to your computer,

Open….. Heartbreak Act ?

Yes

…

?

Smack!

Whack!

THUD!

"Damn you….." I cracked my knuckles as a thug looked up at me. He looked up at me, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Shut your damn mouth," I said coldly." You decided to fuck with me so I kicked your ass, plain and simple."

"Who the hell are you…!?"

"Me? I'm-"

Heartbreak Act has stopped responding

Wait Close Now

Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!

DigiStation!

DarkCaligo: So… this is the end of Heartbreak everyone. But don't worry, you'll see more of Digit and the others soon. I have classes starting later this week but I'm sure I can bring a chapter of Act II into my schedule and at least get started on it. Ok so, this makes for the longest chapter I have ever written, thirty-nine, yes thirty-nine pages everyone. You may not like how it ended, and I know some questions have gone unanswered, but really it'll be answered in Act II. Also how was the random RWBY song i put in there? Felt like it was fitting for the final battle, it was my first time doing that so it wasn't the best, but hey, i'm a amateur writer.

I thank you all for sticking with me on this ride,

See you guys in Act II!


End file.
